A New Beginning
by vausemanftw
Summary: Piper Chapman is your stereotypical good blonde haired, blue eyed girl. However, she wants to break away from her boring life of always being the 'good girl'. Piper swears no one will know what is her real reality, that is until the badass, non-trusting lesbian that is Alex Vause rocks up. Will Litchfield college be the start of something beautiful? (I suck at summaries, sorry...)
1. Chapter 1 - Greetings

p data-p-id="db7cc774e77b4eaf660cc19757a04da5"Chapter 1 - Greetings /p  
p data-p-id="30baeb5bf1123b75cf187e57d4228313"Alex's POV/p  
p data-p-id="74dc354b2bb6436e30714fe3694c7ea8""BEEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"/p  
p data-p-id="2efc2cf6664eb91afe296e5b47febea6"'I seriously need to change that fucking alarm' I thought to myself as I slowly woke up to the annoying, screeching sound. I look at the alarm clock to see it's 8:30 and groan. No one should have to get up this early, it's crazy. I drag my ass out of bed and into the shower. I turn on the shower letting the water warm up whilst I strip. I climb in the shower and let the water run over my skin. I pick up my strawberry scented shampoo before putting a generous squirt on my hand. I slowly massage my scalp and make sure it covers every hair on my head. I rinse it off and then apply some conditioner of the same make and washing it off. I grab my coconut body wash and cover every inch of my skin in the soap./p  
p data-p-id="4cc322829c426252bf2cb26e10d08ec6"Once I'm done I rinse myself, get out the shower and quickly towel dry my raven hair a little then let it dry naturally so it falls in its natural, wavy curls. I grab my black skinny jeans, black V-neck top with 'INEVITABLE' written on in white. I glance at the clock, "FUCK!" I shout realising I only had 30 minutes till I have to be at college. I quickly apply my signature black eye liner with a flick before putting on my black glasses, white converses and black leather jacket./p  
p data-p-id="55b9e11f111d8e516bdd93b3726988af"I run down the stairs, grab my bag and an apple. "MUM I GOTTA GO, I'LL SEE YOU LATER! I LOVE YOU!" "OKAY, BYE AL, SEE YOU LATER!" I hear her shout before I run out the door. I check my phone whilst eating my apple to see I have 1 message from Nicky, my best friend, 'Hey Vause, good luck at the new shit pit. Text me later and we'll meet up or something', 'thanks Nichols, try and have a decent day without my amazing ass. See you later.' I reply before shoving my phone back into my pocket./p  
p data-p-id="30259af9ebc7e44b3a9c22948c9e9930"I walk into the entrance right on time before heading to my Literature class that was actually easy to find with the map I have been previously given. I practically fall in the class, "I'm sorry I'm late" I say out of politeness. "That's okay Miss Vause. Seeing as you started a couple days late you'll have to find an empty seat" She briefly scans the room with a bored expression, "Ah, there, one seat left next to Piper. Piper, raise your hand." I look up and see a beautiful girl raise her hand. She's beautiful... She has bright blue eyes that any girl would kill for, long blonde hair that flows down her back in little waves, a killer smile and the most perfect teeth you have ever seen and the cutest dimples my eyes have ever been blessed to see. Her figure, damn... She's tall and thin from what I can see./p  
p data-p-id="fa1f5beae34bcc9c3c3f3f817a5e08df"I snap out of my daydream and walk over to the blonde beauty. I pull out the seat next to her, "Hey, I'm Alex Vause". I hold out my hand for her to shake which she accepts. It gives me this tingly feeling... This girl... She's special. She audibly gasps and looks up into my eye as I look into hers. "I'm Piper... Piper Chapman." Her voice is so soft and angelic... Its beautiful, just like her. It's a sound I miss as soon as she stops talking. We remove our hands from each other and turn to face the teacher, not that I was paying much attention. How could I when this beautiful woman was sat next to me? I try to pay attention and take down notes but it's proving more than difficult./p  
p data-p-id="0d658343e76fe72f1984ebf860068a54"At the end of the lecture I start packing up when I hear that beautiful voice again, "hey, Alex?" she called. "Yeah?" I reply whilst staring into those ice, clear blue eyes. "Would you like to get some lunch or something? I know a cute little café a 10 minute walk from here, of course if you don't want to or you're busy or-" DAMN! She's so cute when she's rambling. I smirk at her rambling and raise an eyebrow at her which girls seem to like for some odd reason. She looks at me to see myself smirking at her. "Of course I'll have lunch with you. I'd be crazy to pass up lunch with such a beautiful girl" I reply with a wink which causes her to blush and giggle a little. I stand up and so does she./p  
p data-p-id="f02a1feaf9a42faed05159d56dda49d5"We walk out of the room and through the entrance to and from college when a guy approaches Piper not looking very happy which makes me feel the need to protect this stranger I know as Piper Chapman. I glance over to Piper to see all the colour drain from her face and her whole body start to visibly shake. I inch ever so slightly in front of Piper when the guy reaches us. He looks at Piper and then stares at me... It looks like he's trying to intimidate me which is fucking hilarious. I don't do violence but if it's necessary I know how to kick ass. I stare him down whilst he uncomfortably squirms under my gaze. He drops eye contact with me before looking over to Piper who by this time looks like she's going to cry. Then this little pathetic prick - who for some reason I already hate - opens his mouth.../p  
p data-p-id="2b338ea3e8955b4dbfc5c33e9faf6e66"_/p  
p data-p-id="fead10ece2ec49a519fa69b790393d6c"A/N Okay so this is my first time writing a Vauseman fanfic and I hope you like the first chapter. I'm not the best writer and I'm a little rusty so I'm sorry if it's really bad. I will hopefully get better. If you have any recommendations on hat to add in or anything just let me know. I'll try and update as often as I can but im not the best with remembering so yeah... Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy./p 


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Confession

Chapter 2 - Unexpected Confession

Piper's POV

As soon as I see Larry approach me I instantly feel like I'm going to be physically sick. He has that look in his eye... This is not going to end well. Not for me anyway. "Hey babe." he says in his sickly sweet voice that seems to fool everyone. Well, so I thought. I take a quick glance at Alex who's eyes aren't soft, gentle and happy like they were only moments ago. Just filled with hate. The pools of green have darkened and almost look grey. It's actually kinda frightening. I take my gaze off the new found beauty and look at Larry. I give him a small smile as I don't trust my voice. I know if I talk my voice will wobble and crack and I'll cry. He puts his arm around my waist immediately making me flinch and tense up. "Who is this?" he asks me whilst pointing to Alex. He was looking her up and down, analysing her even, with disgust and hatred in his eyes. I open my mouth to reply but Alex speaks for me.

"I'm Alex Vause. You are?" She asked in that oh so sexy, husky voice that I've never heard before on a woman yet crave to hear again. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised that sexy eyebrow of hers that somehow makes me go weak... "I'm Larry. Larry Bloom. Piper's boyfriend." He replies whilst pulling me in making my heart race, but not out of love. Instead, of fear. He turns to look at me and goes to kiss me on my lips but I turn my head so it lands on my cheek. He'll torture me for this but I can't help if I don't want to kiss him. No one would if they knew what he's done. "I'm taking you for lunch." He says in a stern voice that tells me it isn't a question but an order.

I look at Alex who grabs my hand not allowing me to be pulled away. It sounds so cliché but I can feel what can only be described as bolts of electricity running up my arm. I look into her eyes to find they're already looking back at me. "Sorry Larry but I'm taking Piper out for Lunch." She tells him as she pulls me towards her. "No. Piper we're leaving now." he almost shouts whilst giving me that glare that makes me feel so small, like a child hiding under her sheets from monsters. He starts walking towards me but I'm pulled back and Alex stands in front of me. She's a little taller than Larry so she looks down to make eye contact.

She whispers with a harsh tone to her voice that could scare any man, "She's not a fucking dog, asshole. She is a human who can make her own choices so rather than being a fucking dick, ask her where she wants to go and if she wants to go with you then fine. I'm cool with that but don't fucking make her decision for her. She isn't something you can order about. She isn't your property jackass." To say I'm shocked at Alex's outburst would be a understatement but it made me feel the safest I have ever been. No one has ever stood up to Larry before. Everyone is threatened by him and his family as they are very high up and have a lot of power. Everyone except Alex that is.

She turns to me with a soft look in her gorgeous eyes that I could so easily get lost in and says in a softer voice, "Where do you want to go Pipes? It is completely your choice." I look back and forth between Larry and Alex's eyes - a beautiful green with specks of grey filled with comfort and safety to hard brown eyes filled with anger. "Alex..." I say in barely a whisper. Larry storms up to me and whispers in my ear in a bitter, sharp tone "you'll regret that you fat slut!" he pulls away and turns around to walk off. I look at Alex who I can see is boiling over with rage. I guess she hear what he said.

"Hey Larry?" She says. He turns around only to be greeted with Alex's fist. She pins him against the wall and shouts in his face "Don't you EVER fucking call her that you piece of shit! She's beautiful and not fat or a slut so I suggest you shut your fucking mouth and walk off quietly before I make you!" She lets him go and he looks at me, his eyes actually filled with fear. He walks off silently. Alex approaches me slowly and puts her arm around my waist. "Come on Pipes, I know a nice little place we can go."

Alex guides me to the middle of a forest, around 15 minutes away from Litchfield. She sits down on a log and gestures for me to sit opposite her. She goes into her bag and pulls out a sandwich, an orange and a bottle of water. She hands me half of the sandwich and orange to which I give a small smile. I slowly eat the food while staring at Alex who is looking around at our surroundings. Although the woods is beautiful, she is stunning. Nothing could even begin to compare to her beauty.

"You know, you should take a picture. It'll last longer" She says with a playful smirk on her face as she turns to look at me. I immediately look down and blush whilst playing with my fingers. "So, Piper Chapman... I know your name, you're beautiful, you study English and your boyfriend is a dick that doesn't deserve you. What else do I need to know?" I look up to her to see she's already looking at me with a cute smile on her face.

"Well, I'm 17 and will be 18 on July 27th, I live with my parents and younger brother Cal as my older brother Danny moved out a while ago. My Dad cheats on my Mum and my Mum's an alcoholic and we're what people like to call 'WASP's'. I only really talk to Cal and my grandmother when it comes to family. My best friend is Polly Harper who goes our college. She's the only friend I really have. I love English and I like to read as much as I can and I want to become an English teacher. There's not much to talk about when it comes to me..." Alex looks at me and looks like she wants to say something but is hesitant. Whatever it is she's clearly made up her mind as she asks the question I wish she didn't...

"What's the deal with that Larry guy?" Fuck. What do I do? I don't think I can lie to her and something's telling me to trust her, but can I? I've barely known her 5 minutes... My gut tells me to tell her and it's never been wrong before. I look out to our surroundings unable to look at her. "He's my boyfriend but against my will... He was so sweet at first. We went on dates, we'd walk through the streets holding hands, we'd do everything together... Then one night everything went wrong... He showed his true colours. I didn't want sex with him, he'd tried numerous times and each time I said no but that night... He wouldn't take no for an answer. He..." My voice cracked and a single tear fell from my eye and down my cheek. I felt a warm hand on top of my own rubbing the top of it comfortingly.

"I tried to escape but I couldn't. He tied me down to the bed and I started wriggling, screaming for him to let me go... But he wouldn't. He kicked me, punched me until I was too sore to move. He stripped me off... Called me a slut, fat, slag, ugly... Every name you can think of he called me that night whilst he raped me..." By this time I was completely broke. I'd never told anyone this and now I'm telling someone I barely know. I felt two arms wrap around me and bring me into a warm embrace.

I hid my neck in Alex's neck and wrapped my own arms around Alex's small waist. "He does it once every other day... It's somehow worse each time... When he's done I go home and lock myself in my room, cry and cut... I'm a fucking freak!" I mumble into Alex's chest. "You're not a freak Pipes, you're beautiful and from what I've seen, you're fucking amazing and that ass does not deserve you and NEVER will. Why don't you ditch him?" The way she calls me Pipes brings a little smile to my face but vanishes when I remember we're talking about him. "I'm scared... I don't know what he'd do, he-" "he wouldn't do anything Pipes" she cuts me off. We pull back and she stands up in a superman like pose "I'll be your personal body guard!" She starts running around causing me to burst into giggles. Through my giggles I ask "What has superman got to do with being a bodyguard?" She stops and looks at me and bursts out laughing explaining she has no idea...

When our giggles have finally stopped we packed up the little rubbish we made and started walking home. It turns out we only live a 10 minute walk from each other. Alex walks me home and right up to my door. "We never got to talk about you." I state but she just smiles. "There's always tomorrow". "You want to see me tomorrow?" I ask a little shocked. "Yes." She replies. We Stare into each others eyes for a couple of minutes before she breaks the intense eye contact and looks away. "Here, give me your phone, I'll give you my number so any time you need your new personal body guard or a talk you can message me or whatever and I promise I'll answer right away. No matter the time, where I am or anything. I promise." I hand her my phone to which she puts her number in and hands it back to me.

"Goodnight, Pipes" She says in almost a whisper. "Goodnight Alex" I reply. I pull her into a hug as she goes to walk away and murmur a little 'thank you' into her chest. She pulls away slightly and plants a kiss on my cheek causing me to blush. She winks and walks off down the road. I watch her figure slowly disappear and when I can no longer see her I go inside and pull out my phone ignoring all messages from Larry. I open up a new text to Alex: 'Thank you for tonight Alex, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, sweet dreams. X'. No more than a minutes later my phone notifies me that I have a message from Alex. 'There's no need to say thank you, beautiful. Indeed you will. Good night Pipes, Sweet Dreams. Remember what I said. I'm just a message away.' I got changed into my PJ's and climb into bed falling into the most peaceful sleep I've had in so long I can't remember. A sleep where dreams of a world with no Larry and just me and Alex exist. A dream world.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chelsea?

Chapter 3 - Chelsea?

Alex's POV

As soon as I got home I hear my message tone go off to say I have a message from an unknown number. I open the message and straight away and realise it's from Piper. I reply to the message and save her number before glancing at the time on my phone. 10:39pm. I walk into the front room to see my Mum fast asleep on the sofa. I grab a blanket and cover her up leaving a small kiss on her forehead. She has always worked so hard to support me and give me everything I want and need... I don't know what I'd do without her. She isn't just my Mum, she's my best friend... Speaking of best friends I hear a loud knock on my door, knowing that from the familiar pattern it's my crazy haired best friend; Nicky Nichols.

"YO VAUSE!" I put my hand over her mouth and take her into the kitchen. "Jesus Christ Nichols! Do you always have to be so god damn loud?" She walks to my fridge and pulls out a bottle of water. "Sorry kid, just thought you'd be interested in some news i have" she explains with her sly smirk. "And what would that be?" I reply raising my eyebrow and looking at my phone to see I have a message from Fahri, 'Need you to do a drop off. The stuffs under the bin outside. Take it to the usual place'. I sigh and look up and wait for Nicky to tell me the news. "Okay, so there's this awesome party in half an hour that my mates doing. Shit loads of people are gonna be there including loads of hot girls, you in?" Even if i said no she would drag my ass out. I sigh and reply "fine but I need to do a quick drop off first alright?"

Nicky obliges and we walk out to the cold night air, I grab the stuff from under the bin. 'What a stupid fucking place to put it' I think to myself. I walk the couple of streets to the drop off point and make Nicky wait for me outside. I do the secret pattern on the door so the guy knows who I am. "HEYYYY, ALEXXXXX!" He exclaims, clearly off his face. "Jordan." I reply with both my business face and tone. I hand him the stuff and he hands me my money. I go to turn around but he grabs my arm. "Come on Alex, come in. We can have some fun." This isn't the first time this ass tried this. I personally hate the guy but I need the money. I give him a cold hard glare to which he releases my arm and I walk off. I stuff the money in my pocket whilst walking out to Nicky. "Ready?""Ready."

After a short walk we reach the house... Well, I say a house. More like a fucking mansion. You could hear the bass from the music 3 streets away and you could smell the strong scent of alcohol hanging in the air. As soon as we walk in, both me and Nicky grab a beer. "Hey", this random girl says to me as she rubs my arm and gives me a flirtatious look. Usually I would have flirted with her for a bit, dragged her upstairs, fucked her and been gone but I can't. My mind is too occupied by a gorgeous blonde.

"Erm, hey. I'm Alex and this is Nicky." I say pointing to my friend. I give her 'the look' to say take this girl off my hands. She stands in front of me and the two start talking and flirting. In no more than five minutes they're making out and they're on their way up the stairs. I chuckle at the sight of Nicky trying to carry the girl, make out with her and walk up the stairs failing miserably. I get out my phone and unlock it to see I have no messages. I hear a cough that is meant for attention. I internally role my eyes and look up but the sight I see isn't one I was expecting.

"Hey Alex." 'Well fuck', I think to myself. "Chelsea?" She nods her head and gives me a smile. Me and Chelsea had a funny relationship a couple years ago. I was about 15 and so was she. We were really close friends... We hooked up several times but it wasn't right. She meant a lot to me... She still does. Like Nicky, she is the sister I never had. She moved away when I was 16 and we lost contact. "What are you doing here?!" I shout pulling her into a hug to which she returns. "We've moved back here. It happened a day or two ago. I've missed you Alex." I pulled back and replied "I missed you too". We immediately went back to our old habits for when we are at parties; getting drunk and high.

By now it's about 12 and I am a little tipsy and high. Me and Chelsea are currently sat outside on the wall talking. Well that's until I hear a familiar voice screaming for help. A voice so beautiful but currently full of fear... "Piper?!"


	4. Chapter 4 - The break up

Chapter 4 - The Break Up

Piper's POV

I awoke from my beautiful slumber by my phone ringing. I reach over to my desk and look at the screen to see it's 11 o'clock and that the person calling is Polly. I slide my finger across the screen and move the device to my ear. "Piper?" my best friends voice rings through my ear with that tone I know oh so well. She wants something.

"What do you want Pol?" I ask in my sleep deprived voice. "Okay, so there's this party Pete has been invited to and he wants me to go with him. I'm not going to know anyone there apart from Pete who will probably abandon me to go off and drink with the "lads"... So you see, I need some company... Pleeeeeeeeeeease come Piper?" se begs. Pete is Polly's boyfriend. He's a sweet guy but likes his drink. I groan knowing Polly will not take no for an answer. "Fine." I mumble into the speaker still half asleep. She squeals and explains she'll be outside in 15 minutes.

I drag myself out of bed and look in my wardrobe. I'm not in the mood to take ages picking 'the perfect outfit'. I pull out my high waisted denim shorts, white crop top and black wedges with studs going down the back. I quickly get changed and sit in front of my mirror. I've never been one to wear loads of make up and make myself look like an orange but every now and then, it's okay. I apply some winged eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, mascara and some strawberry lip gloss. I hear a car horn beep outside signalling that Polly and Pete are waiting. I walk downstairs, making sure to grab my phone on the way. I climb into the car and we make our way there.

We arrive at the house in no time. We get out the car and immediately I'm abandoned by me "best friend" as Pete drags her off. She drags me to this dumb party for company and then leaves me. I wonder through the house and grab a double vodka and coke. I just as well enjoy myself if I'm going to be here alone for hours. After I finish my drink I grab another and make my way outside to the side of the house. I stand with my back to the entrance of the side of the house and pull out my phone. I pull up Alex's number and contemplate texting her. Just as I'm about to start typing the message I feel a tap on my shoulder. Thinking it was Polly, I turn around with a slightly annoyed look on my face. But it isn't Polly that I turn around to see. It's him. It's Larry.

He looks me up and down like a piece of meat with that sly smirk on his face. "Hey baby" he says before pressing his lips to mine. I push him away, feeling overcome by fear. "What are you doing?" I ask trying to sound so hard to sound strong but failing as my voice cracks. He laughs at my attempt to be strong and tells me "I am your boyfriend. I can kiss you whenever the fuck I want!". He says, raising his voice with anger with each word falling from his sour mouth. I think back to what Alex says earlier and feel a wave of confidence wash over me from nowhere. Without another thought, I speak the words I had been to scare to day until now. "I don't want to be with you anymore. I want to break up with you." I say quickly, losing the new-found confidence I had with each word.

"You what?!" He shouts. I immediately flinch as he lunges at me. Slapping me across the face, kneeing me in the ribs and punching every area of my body. I whimper in pain. He takes down his trousers and starts pulling down my shorts and knickers. I scream for help as he pins me against the wall. "No one can hear you, bitch" he hisses in my ear. I scream louder as he starts running his hands all over my body. I swear I could hear Alex shout back but that can't be right, it had to be my mind playing tricks, after all, no one really cares. I'm useless.

I continue screaming hoping someone will save me whilst keeping my eyes squeezed shut. Just as he is about to penetrate me I feel someone yank him off me. I sink to the floor as I'm too weak to stand as I slowly open my eyes. "Alex?" I whisper in a barely audible voice whilst tears stream down my face. She kicks him in the ribs and punches him like he is her own personally punch bag. When she is done she slowly moves over to me. I just feel paralysed. Numb. I can't move or speak. All I do is stare at her. "Chelsea, go call a Taxi." She says to the girl standing next to her. She nods and walks off to, what I assume, call a cab.

Alex bends down so our eyes are directly opposite each other. She holds her hand out for me to take which I ever so slowly. As she stands up, she pulls me up with her. She bends down to my underwear and shorts making me flinch causing her to jump back. "It's okay Pipes, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to pull them up okay?" I give her a small nod as she does so. She stands in front of me and I collapse into her arms and start to sob. She picks me up bridle style and I hear that girl from earlier, Chelsea I think she was called. "Alex, the cabs here." I feel Alex nod to say okay.

She somehow manages to get into the taxi whilst carrying me. She gives the driver what I assume to be her address and he pulls away. "I'm taking you back to my home, okay Pipes?" I nod in agreement as I feel her place a soft kiss on my head. The next thing I know she is carrying me out the cab whilst I still sob and cling onto her like my life depended on it. She places me onto a bed. I hear her softly ask, "I can get you changed if you want?" I give a small nod as she changes me into an oversized top and leaving my underwear on.

She goes to walk out the room but I grab her hand. She turns around and looks at me "I'm going to go sleep downstairs Pipes, it's okay." I immediately violently shake my head no and begin to beg, "please don't leave me, please. Please lay with me. I can't be alone. Don't go. He'll get me. Please. Please Ale-" I break down and she sits on the bed next to me and pulls me into her arms. "Okay Pipes. Just let me get changed." She gets up and changed herself into an oversized top, similar to the one she dressed me in. She climbs into the bed next to me and pulls the duvet over to us. I curl up into her side and ask her to hold me. She obliges slightly hesitantly and wraps her arms around me whilst placing a soft kiss on my head.

I met this girl no more that twenty-four hours ago and she's already save me from him. She already knows my darkest secret. I already trust her. If you told me this morning that a raven haired beauty would become my knight in shining armour in less than twenty four hours of knowing her I'd of laughed in your face. But right now I couldn't be more grateful.

I rest my head on Alex's chest. I close my eyes and concentrate on nothing but the sound of Alex's heart beat as I fall to sleep in the only place that makes me feel remotely safe. Her arms.


	5. Chapter 5 - Brunch?

Chapter 5 - Brunch?

Alex's POV

I woke up confused and slightly worried as to why I had two arms clinging to me. Then the events of last night came flooding back to me... The party... Chelsea... Larry... Piper! I look down to see the beautiful blonde sleeping peacefully. She looks like an angel despite the large bruise covering half her face and split lip. So much has happened in the past day. I know I like a little adventure in my life but this is crazy. Not only did I see a very old friend who I class as family, but I beat up a guy who was about to rape a girl I barely knew after he beat the shit out of her.

I can't help but feel the need to protect this girl and be there for her... What scares me even more is the fact I feel like I can be honest with her, I feel like I can be the real me and tell her anything. That scares the shit out of me. I'm not the girl who trust easily, if at all. I'm THAT hard ass girl that threatens and intimidates people. The girl parents tell their children not to be around because they look like trouble.

I have only trusted 3 people in my whole 18 years of living; my mum, Nicky and Chelsea. I have trust issues, I guess you could say, but not because of some soppy love story where some girl broke my heart. No, I don't trust people because the one person I should trust to always be there for me left me before I was even born. That person is my pathetic ass of a Dad that I have never met.

Piper started waking up in my arms, interrupting my thoughts. I look down to see the vulnerable, broken girl stirring in my still protective embrace. Her eye lids slowly flutter open and meet my gaze. "Good morning, Pipes" I whisper before bending down to kiss her forehead causing her to blush. "Good morning, Alex" she whispers in her cute but somehow hot, husky morning voice. She leans up kissing my cheek causing me to smile... No one has ever had this effect on me.

I look over to my clock and read its 1:03pm. I laugh slightly and say "It's more like good afternoon, actually. It's 1 o'clock. Do you want some brunch?" I slowly go to get up, secretly not wanting to leave my bed - or her warm embrace - and she stands up joining me. I hand her some white skinny jeans and a black top that look like they would fit her and let her get ready in the bathroom and have a shower whilst I get ready in my room. She goes into the bathroom as I change into some black skinny jeans and a white, loose tank top with my red checked shirt over the top. I apply my signature black eye liner and slip my glasses on. Piper comes out of the bathroom as I finish. "Ready for brunch?" I ask.


	6. Chapter 6 - Introductions

Chapter 6 - Introductions

Piper's POV

I take a seat at the table as I watch Alex cook Pancakes and put together a fruit salad (she looks great in the kitchen). My favourite. She brings the large stack of pancakes, syrup and big bowl of fruit to the table. "Help yourself" she says as she puts a pancake on her plate and pours some syrup over the top. I place a pancake on my own plate and put a little syrup on. I cut a small piece off and place it into my mouth. I release a moan of pleasure as the delicious flavours explode in my mouth. "These are the best pancakes I have EVER had!" I exclaim causing Alex to blush a little as she mumbles her thanks... She's pretty cute when she blushes, something tells me it doesn't happen very often. We continue to eat the wonderful brunch Alex put together in silence, not leaving any scraps left. I look up to see Alex already staring at me. "Do you want to talk about last night?" she asks in a soft voice and reaches forward to hold my hand.

Immediately I look down. I wasn't expecting her to ask that. I kinda hoped she didn't. "What do you mean?" She raises one eyebrow and me trying to play dumb. Clearly she sees right through my act. I sigh and begin to talk, "I fell asleep as soon as I messaged you but got woken up my Polly, my supposed to be best friend. She wanted me to go to this party with her so she wouldn't be alone whilst her boyfriend went off socialising. Knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer I said okay. She picked me up and we got to the party. Pete - her boyfriend - dragged her off leaving me alone. I went and got a drink before going outside. I pulled out my phone. I was just about to text you to see if you were still up and would come get me or keep me company. But someone tapped me on the shoulder... I thought it was Polly but it was him... I wouldn't let him kiss me and I told him I was breaking up with him... I thought about what you said. Well... He didn't like it. I started struggling... He beat me up. I started screaming and then he was about to rape me... You know the rest..." I kept my head down the entire time until I felt it being lifted up with one finger.

I look up and my eyes meet Alex. She looks like she's trying to string together a sentence but can't, not properly. She pulls me into her warm embrace and whispers into my hair "I'm so sorry Pipes... I should of heard you sooner I-" "Alex..." I say as I pull back, "you kept him from raping me again and for that I can never than you enough." She pulls me back into her warm embrace where I slowly drift off to sleep.

I wake up and see I'm alone in the room. I wonder where Alex is and stand up. I walk into the kitchen to find her, the girl from last night and another girl talking. They were talking about me. "Nicky chill the hell out! No I didn't fuck her! She goes to Litchfield. She's a friend okay? And before you ask, no, nothing more than that... She's had some problems with her now ex boyfriend which is what you, Chelsea, saw last night. She's a sweet girl okay... Don't scare her off Nichols for fucks sake!" I hear Alex say as she starts walking through the door. At the same time, I walk in so it doesn't make me look too nosey by listening into their conversation.

"Hey Pipes" She says whilst following me back into the kitchen. I give her a kind smile as she introduces me to the two other people in the room. "This is Chelsea. She's an old friend of mine who I actually saw last night which wasn't expected... We have been separated for a few years but yeah." She explains. "Hello" The girl I now know as Chelsea introduces herself in a strong Northern Irish accent with a small hand wave. "Hey" I simply respond with a small smile. "And this is"Alex begins before being interrupted by the wild haired girl. "Vause, I can introduce myself you know. I'm Nicky Nichols, it is great to meet you, beautiful." The person I now know as Nicky interrupts Alex and finishes by placing a kiss on my cheek causing me to blush and Alex to slap her. "Hello" I respond shyly. "So, Vause, Houston, Chapman. What are the plans for today?" I look to Alex slightly confused as to why she used my last name. "Nichols here is weird and likes to call people by their last names and a lot of people call her by her last name as well. It's just a weird thing of hers... Like her crazy hair" Alex explains, laughing near the end earning a punch on the arm from Nicky.


	7. Chapter 7 - Unexpected events (Part 1)

Chapter 7 - Unexpected Events (Part 1)

Alex's POV

Whilst Piper was sleeping, Nicky and Chelsea came over demanding to know "what the hell happened last night and who the hell is the girl?". I took a seat and explained everything. From how I knew Piper from Litch and how she was the first person I really met. I wasn't going to tell them the strange feeling I have building up inside for her and the fact I cant help but feel the need to protect and trust her. I'd never hear the end of it. I told them about her now ex boyfriend but I didn't go into detail at all, just merely skimmed the surface. That isn't my story to tell.

Piper joined us shortly after and I introduced her to Chelsea - Nicky introduced herself. A punch in the arm later both given and received we were deciding what to do. "Well, what's the time?" Chelsea asked. I glanced at the clock, "4:19pm" I replied. "Alright I got it!", Nicky exclaimed. Why did I have a feeling I know where this is going? "I say we go get shit loads of junk food, movies and alcohol and meet at mine at about 7. I've got the house to myself as per usual so just as well make the most of it. We can watch some movies, get take out and most importantly, get pissed!". Yep, exactly what I thought. "I'm game" Chelsea immediately said, not that I'm surprised in the slightest. If I'm right, by the way she's looking at Nicky she has a lil crush on her. "What do you think Piper?" Nicky asks. I look over to her raising an eyebrow. She looks at me and asks if I'm going to which I say yes and she does also.

We all go our separate ways to get ready for tonight and agree to meet at the shops at 6ish so that gives me about an hour and a half. I go upstairs and pack a light overnight bag consisting of some bed shorts and a big top, some clothes for tomorrow, underwear, my tooth brush, phone charger and of course, money. I have a quick shower and a shave before re applying my make up and putting on some clothes similar to what I was previously wearing. I grab my bag and look at the clock which reads 5:29. Half an hour. I walk down the stairs, bag in hand, to see my Mum's home.

"Hey Raven" she says using the nickname she's always had to me due to my natural, raven locks. "Hey Mom" I return the greeting. I join her on the sofa and we have a little chat about her day and about mine and my plans for later. I told her how Chelsea is back and how I've actually made a friend, I guess you could call her, by referring to Piper. I love these times with my Mum, I dearly treasure them. Before I know it I'm out the door and walking down the street to the shops, headphones in and looking down at my feet. Well, that's until I walk into someone.

I pull out my headphones, pissed off and with my usual hard, intimidating look on my face even though the little crash was my fault for not looking where I was going. I look up from the ground and the hard face I once had on is replaced by a smile as I'm greeted by Piper frantically saying she's sorry and holds out a hand to help me up. I grab it and stand up whilst saying "It's fine Pipes, I wasn't looking where I was going anyway" I say with a smile and a little laugh.

We carry on walking to the shops whilst Piper asks me the usual questions you ask a stranger; 'When is your birhday? Do you have any siblings?'. Those kinda questions to which I answered all. For some reason I glanced down and then realised I was still holding Piper's hand causing me to stop. I didn't even realise I was still holding it. Piper looks at me confused and then I moved my hand away, "Shit, I'm sorry Pipes. I didn't even realise I was still holding your hand, I-" "It's fine Alex, I actually kinda liked it.. It felt nice...". She said looking down whilst a little blush rose onto her cheeks. I linked our hands back together cautiously to which we both simultaneously smiled. We walked the rest of the way with our hands intertwined in a comfortable silence.

Surprise surprise, both Chelsea and Nichols we're late. Some things never change. The comfortable silence was still hanging over me and Piper whilst our hands were still linked. That was until the last person I wanted to see stormed up to us. Sylvie, my ex. "What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend you bitch?!" She screamed, running at Piper. I pulled Piper behind me and pushed Sylvie away from us. "What the fuck are you on about Sylvie?! I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from me you psychotic bitch! We aren't even fucking together anymore so don't you dare call me your 'girlfriend' and leave Piper the fuck alone!" I screamed back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chelsea and Nicky walking towards us. This is not going to end well. The last time Nicky and Sylvie saw each other, Sylvie tried to kill Nicky because she didn't like the fact Nicky helped me up when I fell because I was drunk. I look to Sylvie, still protecting Piper with my own body, then looking back to Nicky who now has seen Sylvie and is charging at her with Chelsea running after her who has now probably figured out that it is Sylvie who is in front of me and Nicky wants to kill her.

Nicky pushes Sylvie to the ground and punches her square in the face whilst me and Chelsea are trying to drag her off her. "Nicky stop! She isn't fucking worth it!" Nicky spits on her and Sylvie scurry's away quickly, realising that if she wants to live it would be best to leave. "What the fuck?!" I hear Piper ask in almost a shout. I spin around to see her look very confused. "Psycho ex. Tried to kill Nicky because she helped me up. Long story and one for another day." Piper just nods, still obviously confused. "Are you okay Nicky?" she asks softly, "Yeah I'm great, believe me when I say, you'll never have a boring life when you're involved with Vause" she replies with a chuckle to which I give her a glare.

We grab a trolley and fill it with junk food and alcohol which takes us about half an hour. We are now on our way back to Nicky's in her car with her boot full of crap and alcohol. I have a very good feeling about tonight.


	8. Chapter 8 - Unexpected events (Part 2)

Chapter 8 - Unexpected Events (Part 2)

Alex's POV

We got back to Nicky's and we all got changed into our comfy clothes/PJ's. I changed into some black jogging bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. I stepped into the front room to see everyone already laid out on top of several mattresses they somehow got down the stairs with several blankets and more pillows than needed around. I saw the three girls setting out many bottles of vodka, coke, beer, WKD's, junk food and many take out leaflets. It was amazing to see the three hanging out like they've known each other years. Seeing the three people I care about so much get alone so well is a feeling I will never be able to describe. It makes me more than happy.

Nicky was wearing a similar attire to myself while Chelsea was wearing "proper" PJ's which she still seems to be strangely obsessed with. I glance over to Piper and my breath gets caught in my throat. She looked more than gorgeous despite her now fading bruise on her face. She was wearing a nightie coming down to her mid thigh... 'Damn... She looks hot' I thought to myself. I walked into the room and made my presence known before sitting down beside Piper and opposite Nicky who seems to be getting on VERY well with Chelsea... As soon as I sat down we all started ordering food from every take out leaflet that was there. Thank God Nicky had her Mum's card. She was fucking rich.

By now it was about 11:30pm I'm guessing and we'd ate way more food than I thought was possible and watched a few movies. We we're all pretty tipsy and all in a good, light mood. "Alright, so lets playyyyyy... TRUTH OR DARE!" Nicky suggests wiggling her eyebrows. We all agree - me more reluctant, Nicky and truth and dare is a dangerous mix - and decide each time it's our turn we take a shot of vodka. "Alright, Vause, Truth or dare?" Chelsea asks while I take a shot. "Truth" I reply gaining a groan from Nicky knowing she wanted me to pick dare. I know EXACTLY what she's up to. "When was the last time you had a shag?" she asked. I think for a moment before replying "About a week ago I think. Me and Nicky were in a bar and this girl kept flirting with me and she was pretty hot so yeah. Went back to hers, fucked her and left as soon as she fell asleep." Piper looks almost uncomfortable so I move one of my hands so my finger tips rest on top of her own without either of the other girls seeing. I could see her smile out the corner of my eye causing a small smile manage to escape its way onto my lips even though I tried to prevent it.

"Okay... Nichols, truth or dare?" I say with a smirk on my face knowing what she'll pick. "Dare, obviously" she replies with a smirk on her own face and downs a shot of vodka. "I dare you to..." I glance between Nicky and Chelsea knowing they both have the hots for one another, "make out with Chelsea" I conclude. Nicky leans over and grabs Chelsea's face and kisses her hard with a lot of force. They start moaning and groaning causing Piper to giggle and me to cringe. "Alright, fucking break it up. You two can carry on in your own time. Me and Pipes do not want to see you fuck each other."

They pull away, both of their eyes clearly filled with lust and hunger. "Annnnywayyyyyyyyyy" I say to break the silence. "Alright, Chapman... Truth or dare?" Nicky says whilst she wiggles her eyebrows and Piper downs a shot. "Dare." Piper says which actually kinda surprises me... I wasn't expecting that. Nichols looks at me with that look on her face whilst I give her that 'don't you fucking dare' look. Not that it was going to stop her. "Chapman... I dare you and Vause her to have a make out session also" Piper looks at me as I look at her.

She slowly leans in and I move my hand to cup her cheek. As soon as our lips touch I feel a bolt of what can only be described as electricity pulsate through my body. I feel her hands run through my hair as our kiss becomes more passionate, urgent and more full of need and desire. Piper let out a quite moan as my tongue swiped across her bottom lip, begging for entrance which is immediately granted. Our tongues dance together in a hot, fast rhythm causing me to release a soft moan which is very unusual for me when kissing. I heard a camera shutter noise that you hear when taking a photo.

We both simultaneously pull back gasping for breath. I stare into Piper's eyes to see an emotion in her eyes I've never seen before... Something so strong but I don't know what. My thoughts are interrupted by hearing someone clapping. I turn to see it's Nicky who is clapping with a smug grin on her face whilst Chelsea is pointing her polaroid camera at me and Piper with a photo coming out from it. "That was quite a show you two" Nicky says looking between the two of us. I look over to Piper who is looking down at her hands, blushing like crazy with a big smile on her face. I instantly smile and open my mouth to ask what the camera noise was but I get my answer when Chelsea hands me the picture that was come out of the polaroid camera. "We thought you'd both want a picture of your first kiss." Chelsea starts "the first of many that is" Nicky ends with a wink directed at a bright red Piper. "So... Erm, Chelsea, truth or dare?"

Hours later and a lot of alcohol consumed, we were ready to get some sleep. We all slept on the floor on the mattresses, too drunk to make it upstairs to the beds. Me and Piper were on one mattress while Chelsea and Nicky were on another with a single mattress between the two being occupied by our bodies. I was laying on my left side facing Piper who was asleep on her back - well, so I thought. "Take a picture, it'll last longer" I hear her whisper before her eyes flutter open. I glance down feeling a little embarrassed I had been caught. I'm never nervous around girls... What is going on with me, what is this girl doing to me? I look up into her eyes to see her already watching me.

Piper put her hand on my cheek and slowly moved it down my arm to my hands where se intertwined our fingers together whilst turning on her right side and shuffling closer to me. "Hey" She whispered, not breaking eye contact. "Hey" I replied in a similar whispered tone to that she used. I glanced from her eyes, to her lips and then back to her eyes and watch her do the same to me. We both slowly lean in and let our lips lightly brush over each other in a small, sweet kiss. We both pulled back.

Piper wore that smile on her face that makes my heart race. Her dimples and bright, white, perfect teeth were both showing. There was a slight moonlight shining through the window directly onto her... It lit up all of her perfectly sculptured features. The sight took my breath away. She mumbles onto my lips in a sleepy voice that is simply adorable, "be my big spoon?". I nod yes with a smile as she turns over and pushes her back into my front as I wrap my arms around her tiny frame. She aimlessly plays with my fingers until we fall into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9 - Drugs and dancing

Chapter 9 - Drugs & Dancing

~ ONE WEEK LATER ~

Alex's POV

A week has passed since that night. That crazy night I have dreamed about oh so much. Me and Piper haven't talked about the kiss. In all honesty, I think she's forgotten. After all, she was completely out of it. Me on the other hand, I could never forget it. Truth be told, I have kissed MANY people but Piper... Her lips were the softest, plumpest, sweetest tasting lips I have ever had the chance to connect with my own and not only that, although it sounds so cliché... Our lips fit together like a puzzle piece. This feeling is scaring me. Alex Vause does not develop feelings for anyone of any type.

I don't have any relationships with anyone with the exception of my Mum, Nicky and Chelsea... And now Piper. It's only been two weeks and I already have this feeling growing for her... I don't know what it is and I've never in my 18 years of existence had this feeling for someone before. It's like the big, strong walls I have built around myself she's just flicking over like it's nothing. Maybe I'm just having these feelings because she's so easy to get along with. Her, Nichols and Chelsea get on well. It's like she's one of the crew already and Nicky doesn't really like people unless she's fucking them and she isn't fucking Piper.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone going off signalling I have a call. I pick it up and notice it's Fahri. "Hello." I answer in my business voice.

"Alex, I need you to do a drop off and it's a very important one that is worth a lot of money."

"How much are we talking and what do I have to do?" I question.

"There's going to be a knock on your door in 5 minutes and there's going to be a large pack of heroine left on your doorstep. I need you to drop it off to the address that is on the package and I'll meet you there because we need to talk about some other things. This job is worth a lot."

"So you said Fahri, but how much exactly?"

I hear him sigh and whisper, "You'd get £1'000'000".

I gasp in shock and agree to do it. I need the money. I put the phone down and by the time I put my leather jacket and shoes on I hear a knock on the door. I shove my phone and purse into my pocket and head out picking up the package as I go.

I look at the address and notice the place is ten minutes away on foot. I pull out my earphones and plug them in before blaring out 'Trouble' by Never shout never. As soon as the first few words starting ringing in my ears I thought of her in all her beauty - Piper Chapman that is. It's so catchy and just one of those songs you can't help put tap your foot to. I walk to the beat of the song and the following songs after it until I'm at the destination. I take out my earphones and shove them in my pocket putting on my business face.

I knock on the door and someone opens it. It's a big, muscular man. "Yes?" Ha asks in a very harsh, impatient tone. I hand him the package to which he snatches off me. He gives me a smile that makes my blood run cold. "You're Alex Vause." He says as more of a statement than a question. I nod in reply and turn to walk away wanting to get out of there as soon as possible but before I can walk away he grabs my arm.

"Did I say you could leave?" he asks in an intimidating tone. He pulls me towards him to which I try to free from his grip. "Let me fucking go." I say to him in a calm tone, staring into his eyes. He just laughs at my attempt to threaten him. Just as I'm about to be pulled into the house I hear Fahri... I never thought I'd be so glad to hear his voice. "Daniel, I don't think Kubra would like the fact you are man handling one of his workers, do you? You know he doesn't like violent people." The man I now know as Daniel immediately drops my arm and walks into his apartment before giving Fahri a glare to which he just stares him down.

"What the fuck?!" I near on shout as me and Fahri are walking to his car. "He's a dangerous man Alex, I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I didn't think you would be his type." He replies with a chuckle to which I glare at him. We step into his car and I ignore what Fahri previously said as I know I will only lose my rag. "What do you need to talk to me bout and where's my money?" I ask, not being one to beat around the bush. "I've transferred the money straight into your bank as I know you wouldn't want it all in cash. As to what I wanted to talk about... Some people in the cartel have been caught and Kubra thinks someone is onto him so he's decided we're all going to have a little break and go underground so to speak. Just until things cool down. I will let you know as soon as things are up and running again." I nod in agreement and he drops me home.

I go up to my room and flop down on my bed. I look at my phone to see its already 8:17pm and to see I have a new message in mine, Nicky, Chelsea and Piper's new group chat.

 **Nicky:** Right, a gay bar is sounding good tonight, what do you think?  
 **Chelsea:** Hell yeah, I'm game.  
 **Piper:** Is Alex going?  
 **Nicky:** Awww, doesn't Piper want to go unless her girlfriend's going?

By now I decide to jump in knowing how Piper reacts to this kinda thing.

 **Alex:** Yeah, sure. But Nicky, shut the fuck up. Me and Piper aren't together. What time do you wunna meet?  
 **Nicky:** Piper, you could go to Alex's and me and Chelsea will meet you there in a cab and go right there at about 9:30 ish. How does that sound?  
 **Piper:** Yeah, if it's okay with Alex?  
 **Alex:** Sure. Well, it's 8:30 now so do you wunna come over at about 9?  
 **Piper:** Sure, see you then.

I plug my phone into my stereo and start getting ready. I have a quick shower allowing my hair to dry naturally whilst I pick out some clothes. I look in my wardrobe and decide to wear something slightly different to my usual attire. I pull out some hight-waisted denim short shorts, some thin, black tights so my legs don't get too cold, a white crop top with 'adult advisory' across the front and some white converses. I go into the bathroom and get changed.

I decide to curl the electric blue tips of my hair so they hang in loose curls for a change. I apply some eyeliner and mascara before putting some coconut lip gloss on my lips. I look myself over in the mirror, 'damn I look hot' I think to myself. Move and groove by Benny Latimore came blaring out my speaker. To say I love this song would be an understatement. It's my guilty pleasure I guess. It's one of those that just makes you want to sway your hips so that's exactly what I did. I was sexually dancing around the room. Letting my body move whatever way it wants. I felt as carefree as I have in a wile dancing erotically around my room whilst gathering my phone and cash and stuff.

As the song ends I turn around to face my door which is now open and no one other than Piper Chapman is stood there causing me to shit myself and fall flat on my ass. Piper erupts into laughter whilst walking around to me and helping me up. "Nice to see you too Alex."

"Fuck kid! How long were you stood there for?!" I ask still recovering form the shock that Piper Chapman has probably just watched me dirty dance.

"Since the beginning of the song, I never knew your hips could move like that" She replies with a smirk causing me to blush. I look down to my feet and shuffle awkwardly feeling embarrassed. I'm never embarrassed. I'm the hard ass Alex Vause that scares everyone. What is this girl doing to me? I hear footsteps coming my way and look up to see Piper in front of me. She slowly reaches foreword and links our hands together. I look her up and down and see she is wearing a tight black dress that ends at her mid thigh with some black heels causing her to be the same height as my tall self. Finally, I look into her eyes that are oh se easy to get lost in. They're like the most beautiful ice sculpture you've ever seen but also like the calmest, see-through, light sea blue ocean you find somewhere exotic.

I hear my phone ding causing us to jump back. "How did you get in here?" I ask while grabbing my phone. "Your Mom let me in, you look a lot alike. You both have the unnaturally dark hair with the most exquisite eyes. The way she talks is a lot like you also." I smile at her response not really knowing what to say, "Nicky said we should wait outside, they're nearly here." I stuff my phone in my back pocket and my credit cars with £20 for a cab home later. We both walk downstairs and right into Diane who is smirking like no tomorrow, "You two look great, where you going?"

"Just to that gay bar a couple streets away. We've gotta go now anyway, by Mom!" I say/shout as I usher Piper out the door before Diane can say anything.

We get in the cab and greet Nicky and Chelsea and make small talk on the way to the club. In no more than 10 minutes the four of us are stood outside of the club, not knowing how crazy the night is going to get.


	10. Chapter 10 - The club

Chapter 10 - The Club

Alex's POV

We enter the club to see it's packed. The four of us immediately head to the dance floor. Out of the corner of my eye I see Chelsea and Nicky grinding into each other. As Milkshake by Kelis starts playing I feel two arms wrap around my waist. I can tell by the hands that it's Piper. I turn around with a smirk plastered on my face to see I was indeed right. She keeps her hands placed on my hips as I put mine on her neck. She pulls my body against her own and whispers in what can only be described as a sexual voice, "Show me those moves from earlier, babe". We pull back and I take in a sharp intake of breath as she smirks.

I comply and start sexually moving my hips to the beat of the song, maintaining eye contact. I see Piper bight her lip which is one of the sexiest things I have ever seen... Time to take back control I think. I turn her around so her back is pressed against my front. I start grinding into her as I place my hands on her hips and rotate them with my own. She leans back slightly so her head is beside mine and we stare into each others eyes, holding a gaze of what I can only describe as passion and desire, but also another emotion I am yet to name. She wraps her arms around my neck and we stay like that for the next few songs. "I don't know about you, but I need a drink" I whisper into her ear with a husky tone to my voice and I let my teeth briefly nibble on her ear lobe. I smirk and pull away and get Nicky and Chelsea's attention.

"What do you want to drink? It's on me" I shout over the music.

"Double Vodka and coke!" both Nicky and Chelsea reply.

"I'll come with you." Piper says as we make our way to the bar.

"What do you want Pipes?"

"I'll have whatever you're having. I'm just going to go to the loo. Don't miss me too much" She replies with a wink before walking off and swaying her hips, immediately catching my eye. I order 4 Vodka and Cokes and then feel someone grab my ass. I whip around thinking it's Piper but it wasn't. Instead it was a guy, a little taller than myself, broad and very muscular. He has short, brown hair and bright blue eyes and is wearing a simple outfit of jeans and a white top. I immediately felt pissed at the fact this jerk had the audacity to grope me, the fucking jerk.

"Can I help you?" I ask with an attitude whilst crossing my arms over my chest.

"I think I'm the one who can help you" He says with a sly smirk as he approaches me. I immediately freeze up as he starts running his hands over my body. I push him back and explain I'm not interested and not straight. Although, this doesn't stop him. Instead he starts kissing my neck and I can do nothing but freeze from fear. He pins me against the bar and I look around hoping someone will notice me but no one does. I push him harder.

"Stop" I say, trying to keep my voice strong. I start going into a panic attack as he reaches my vagina and makes me touch him. I shred one single tear that runs down my cheek. I feel paralysed. I can't move or speak... This cannot be happening... Not again.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I hear someone scream as the guy is pulled off me. Piper?

"Fuck off, we're having some fun, isn't that right?" The guy said whilst staggering towards me again. I start shaking with fear and just as he is about to touch me Piper punches him square in the nose, knocking him back a few paces. I audibly gasp, not thinking that she had it in her and not thinking she could knock someone twice her size back. He wipes his nose to see blood gushing from it. He lunges at Piper who moves me out the way and kicks him where it is bound to hurt causing him to bend over in the foetal position.

She pushes him down and sits on him repeatedly punching him in the face as Nicky and Chelsea come over. They start pulling Piper off him but before they can, she shouts in his face, "Don't you fucking DARE touch her again or I will kill you!". She spits on him and stands up in front of me, still with a hard, cold, gaze filled with anger. As she meets my eyes her own turn back to the beautiful pools of blue. I'm too shocked to move so I just stand with my mouth hanging open slightly.

"I'm going to take her home. You two can stay here. I'll message you later." I hear Piper say to Nicky and Chelsea who are also in shock. They just nod and walk off. Piper hesitantly reaches her hand out to me and puts her arm around my waist. As we walk out the door the cold air brings me back to reality and I start to cry... That night... That fucking awful night... The memories start flooding back. Somehow, Piper virtually carried me to a Park bench near by and held me whilst rocking me back and forth. "I'm sorry" I mumble into her hair. She just shush's me until my sobs subside.

"What happened in there Alex? You've never frozen up like that and from what Nicky says, you're used to people flirting with you and you tend to join in." She asks in a soft voice. I look her straight in the eyes and open my mouth but nothing comes out. I have two choices. To lie to this girl and say it was nothing or to tell her the whole truth which could cause me to lose her. I feel like I can't lie to her so I have no choice but to tell her the truth.

"If I tell you, please understand what I'm saying and listen... Promise me you won't leave me..." I ask with my voice shaking with a new fear of Piper Chapman leaving. She nods and holds my hand. "As I've told you before, me and Diane have never been well off and she's worked so many jobs to keep us a float and I also have a job... You also probably remember how I've never told you what I work as... Well... I... I work for a drug cartel... I'm low down so I do local drop offs... I get great money and I need it, Mom needs it." I look into her eyes and see she's still here and doesn't look like she's going to leave. She rubs her thumb over the back of my hand slowly and comfortingly... I remove my gaze from her own and look at our hands as I continue.

"I started drug dealing when I as 16 so I've been at it for two years. About a year after I started - so when I was about 17- I had to do a drop off for this guy. Ryan or something he was called. He seemed cool and he invited me in. Fuck... How could I be so god damn naïve?! I played right into his trap... I went inside and I had never seen anything like it. He had everything, it was awesome... I guess that's how he seduced innocent girls... We sat down and we had a beer and was watching a film, that's when he came onto me. He leaned in to kiss me and I pushed him away. I told him he was a sweet guy and we could be friends but I wasn't interested, not only that, I'm gay. I was different back than. I was weak. A lot weaker than I am now and he wouldn't take no for an answer. I screamed for help and begged him not to do it but... I tried everything... He did it... He fucking raped me Pipes..." I just burst into tears, clutching the blondes top so hard my knuckles were going white. She just held me until my breathing slowed and I had no tears to cry.

"Alex... I don't know what to say... I promise you if I ever meet this dick I will kill him... I'm not going anywhere okay... Sure the drug thing was a shock but I understand... Over these two weeks I've developed the need to care for you and I will and I'll always do my best to protect you, okay? No matter what. " She said in her sweet, calming voice that is like music to my ears.

I slowly removed myself from her warm embrace that was so hard to leave. I looked into her eyes seeing a mixture of comfort, sympathy, anger and... That something else... "We should go, I can stay with you tonight if you like?" Piper asked quietly, not breaking eye contact. I nod in agreement and we caught a cab home.

As soon as we got in we changed into comfier clothes and climbed into bed. We were laying in the dark and I thought Piper had fallen asleep until I felt her turn on her side and whisper to me how she cant sleep. I copied her position and laid facing her. I've never let myself look so weak in front of someone before or so venerable. I'm so confused...

Everything about her intrigue's me, she's beautiful, funny, talented, kind, caring, understanding, comforting... She's perfect... Her voice is a sound I want to hear every second of every day and her body is something I crave to touch every part of... Oh fuck... I like Piper Chapman. "Penny for your thoughts" I hear Piper say in barely a whisper. I look into her eyes and simply whisper "you".

She looks back into my eyes, I can feel her looking right into my soul and I don't mind. I move my hand up her body and rest it on her cheek and she nuzzles into it. I slowly lean in looking for any sign she doesn't want this or feels uncomfortable. I stop as our noses touch and she leans in the rest of the way. Our lips move in sync ever so slowly and sweetly, not rushing for anyone or anything. It was such a simple, short kiss but it confirmed everything for me. I like Piper Chapman.


	11. Chapter 11 - Help

Chapter 11 - Help

Alex's POV

"Alright Vause, I'll be with you in 10" Nicky says as she hangs up. Piper left earlier this morning and went home. It was weird. We both wanted to talk about what happened last night before we went to sleep but both of us didn't want to bring it up at the same time. Not long after Piper left, Diane left to go to work. I hate the fact I hardly see her. I'm lucky if I see her for 5 minutes every day but you gotta do what you gotta do, right? As soon as she left I rang Nicky. I need to talk about what's going on with Piper with someone and she is probably my best option right now since she knows me so well and can often work out what I'm trying to say when I don't really know myself.

I drag myself off the sofa and start making two cups of coffee for myself and Nicky. Just as I finish making the drinks I hear a knock on the door so I go to answer knowing who it is. "Hey Vause, waddup?!" Nicky shouted enthusiastically as she walks in. She looks at me and I return her with a 'the look' that tells her I'm hav8ing trouble with something. "Oh shit... What's going on?" She asks, calmer than her greeting. We grab our coffees and sit on the sofa in the living room. I take a sip of my coffee and sigh, feeling Nicky's eyes burning into the side of my face. "Come on, spit it out Vause." She says with a slightly nervous laugh.

I take a deep breath before starting. "It's about Piper" I say slowly whilst raising my eyes to look at Nicky. She give me that cocky smirk which causes me to raise one eyebrow in questioning. "What?" I ask. "You like her. I know exactly where this is going." I immediately snap my head back down to my lap.

"I'm so confused Nichols... I just don't get it. I've known her what, a couple of weeks? And already she's broke through all my walls like they never even existed. I feel the need to trust her and protect her. I can't lie to her. She makes me feel weak. I've never felt like this before with anyone. It's like no matter what, she's all I can think about and I love being around her... I feel like a lost fucking puppy when she's not around. She's fucking destroyed my hard ass front, I can't keep it up with her. Not only is she intelligent, kind, caring, adorable, beautiful and so much more, she makes me feel like I can be myself around her. Nicky... I like Piper Chapman and I don't know what to do. She's perfect and there's no way she likes me back-" "That's bullshit, Vause. I've seen the way she looks at you. She feels the same, I can tell." Nicky interrupts me. "What do I do? You know I don't do 'liking' people and stuff." I ask, my eyes pleading for help. Then 5 words come out of Nicky's mouth, "Take her on a date." Nicky left an hour later to my thoughts and to plan out a date.

Before I know it, it's 3 o'clock and I have the date planed out to the last detail. Now I just need to see if the blonde bombshell is even willing to go on a date with me. I grab my phone and pull up Piper's contact. I type and delete the message several times before settling on one that's pretty straight to the point, 'Hey Pipes, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow... Like a date? It's okay if not, I'm sure you're busy anyway. I hope you're okay, beautiful x'. Simple and sweet. I hover my thumb over the send button. "Fuck it." I mutter to myself and pressed the button. I lock my phone as Diane strolls in.

"Hey Mom, why are you home so early" I ask as I turn around feeling physically sick knowing the only time Diane comes home early is if she's been booted from her job. I prepare myself for the worst and look up to my Mums face to see her... Smiling? "We're rich!" She near on screams as I look at her confused... Is she high or something? "What are you on about Mom?"

She joins me on the sofa and takes my hands in hers. "I was at work on my break. I felt the urge to get a scratch card from the shop which I never do so that's what I did... I won £3'000'000! WE'RE RICH KID!" She explains as tears roll down her cheek. I jump into my Mums arms as tears roll down my own cheeks. "I won't have to work for ages now! I quite my jobs which is why I'm back so early." "This is amazing Mum!" I say as I pull away. "I'm going to go food shopping and we're going to have a huge dinner!" Mum explains as she walks out the room. "Bye Mom, I love you!" I shout. "I love you too kid!" She shouts back as I hear the front door shut.

I look at the time to see it's nearly 4 o'clock already. I pick up my phone to see I have a new message. I hesitantly unlock my phone. As I see the message is from Piper I take a deep breath. I close my eyes and open the message. It read, 'Hello to you too good looking, I'd love to go on a date with you tomorrow. Just let me know what time I have to be ready, what kinda thing to wear and where to meet you. Can you tell me where we're going or what we're doing? I'm looking forward to it x'. As I read the message my smile grows. Immediately I type out a reply, 'Be ready for 8 and wear something nice. I'll come pick you up. Me too, kid x'. As I finish my reply I put on my jacket, grab my purse and my phone and head out to find the perfect outfit for tomorrow.

When I get into town I go into a store that I know sells the most beautiful dresses in town. I never wear dresses... The things I do for this girl. As I enter the store, one dress in particular catches my eye. I stroll over to it and take it off the rail. It's a simple, black, lace dress that stops at the mid-thigh with sleeves that reach the elbows... It's perfect. It's sexy yet classy, exactly what I wanted and more. I walk to the shoes section and look at the variety they have. After roughly 30 minutes I decide on a black pair of wedge shoes with gold studs down the back. I go to the till to pay and start the short walk home.

As I walk in I'm greeted by Mom. "Hey kid, where've you been?" I explain to her I went shopping to which she asked to see what I bought. I pull the dress out of the bag and immediately her eyes widen in shock and her jaw drops. Anyone who really knows me knows that I don't do dresses and skirts. You're lucky if you see me in shorts. Immediately she asks "And what, rather who did you get that for?" I look down and a blush rises to my cheeks. I never blush... What's going on? "Erm... Well you know Piper?" I ask nervously, knowing that she does know who she is. "You mean the girl you never stop talking about and who is a perfect match for you? Then yes, I know her". Diane says with the signature Vause smirk. "Well, I'm taking her on a date tomorrow... I like her Mom... 'Like' like her." I raise my head to see her smiling. "I like that one Alex, she's a good girl." I nod in agreement.

We decide to order take-out, more than necessary, and watch a couple of movies. Before I knew it, it was near on midnight so I decide to go to bed to get a good nights sleep for my... _Date_? Wow that sounds weird. I strip off and put on some jogging bottoms and an old top before climbing into bed and falling into a deep sleep with dreams filled of Piper Chapman.


	12. Chapter 12 - Date night (Part 1)

Chapter 12 - Date Night

Alex's POV

I woke up the next morning at about 12 ish. What can I say, I love my sleep. I dragged myself out of bed and walked downstairs still half asleep. I go into the fridge and notice a note on the fridge door: 'Good morning/afternoon lazy ass. If you're wondering where I am I've gone out to get some bits and pieces and that thing you wanted me to get. I'll be back before your date to see how you look, aka to see if you have chickened out of wearing a dress in which case I would talk you into it and also to give you the present which I actually thought was awfully cute for you. Are you sure you came up with it? Anyway, I'll see you later kid, I love you - Mom x'. I laugh to myself at the note. Typical Diane. I take the note off the fridge and put it in my pocket before taking the apple juice out of the fridge and pouring myself a glass.

I sip at the cool liquid whilst turning on the radio. What people don't know is I can be like your normal girl sometimes, not that I'd admit it. I started dancing and singing - oh so badly - around the kitchen while I make myself a little fruit salad and some pancakes. I don't normally make such a big breakfast but I have the weird feeling my bushy haired friend is- speak of the devil. I walk to the door and see it is in fact Nichols. "Good afternoon Vause, you cooking me lunch, you know the way to my heart." She says all in one breath. "Hello to you too Nichols" I reply sarcastically. "I had a feeling you were coming over so I took the liberty of making you food. Don't say I don't do anything for you" I tell her as I turn down the radio a little and serve up the pancakes, fruit salad and syrup.

"How you feeling about tonight? You all set?" Nichols asks whilst I'm clearing up the plates - by that I mean shoving them on the side. "I've not really thought about it... I just hope she doesn't bail on me. I guess I feel kinda... _Nervous?_ Wow... Never thought I'd say that. As for me being all set I think so. Diane has gone out to get a few things so yeah. What about you, you know what you're doing right? And thank you for the favour, I owe you one." I blab. "Of course I'm all set and it's no problem, family do shit for each other. I got your back you got mine and all that shit." We move into the front room and watch some TV for a couple hours. Before I know it, it's 6 o'clock, Nicky is leaving and I'm getting ready.

I walk up the stairs with a little bounce in my step and look at my phone to see I have one new message from Piper. I hesitantly open it, hoping it's not her bailing on me. Lucky for me, it isn't, 'Is there anything I need to bring? x' Damn she's cute... 'Nope, just your gorgeous self x' I reply before plugging my phone into my small speakers. The sound of Never shout never's Trouble blasts out my speakers as I walk into the bathroom.

I strip down and walk into the shower. I let the warm water run over my bare skin loving the way it feels. I assure every hair on my head is wet before applying my coconut shampoo. I massage the substance into my scalp and make sure every hair is covered in the now soapy shampoo before washing it off and doing the same with my coconut conditioner. I then use my pina colada scented body wash to clean every inch of my body once I had shaved. I stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around my body, briefly drying my long, raven locks with blue ends.

As I walk back into my bedroom I see it's 6:45pm already. I blow dry my hair to speed up the drying process. I decided to actually put some effort into my hair for once rather than leaving it natural. I plug in my curling tongs and allow them to heat up before taking them and proceeding to curl the ends of my hair so they drop into very loose curls. I gotta admit, it actually looks pretty good. Pleased with the work on my hair I start on my make up.

As always, I apply my signature eyeliner first and then proceed to apply some mascara to my already dark, long eye lashes. I apply some red lip gloss to my lips not bothering with anything else as I don't believe in caking myself in make up. I take a quick glance at the clock to see half an hour has passed. I jump up and rummage through my underwear drawer. You can't just wear any underwear to a date, right? You don't know what could happen. I pull out a matching black lace set which I save for special occasions. I put the racy underwear on followed by the black dress with a little lace at the top that actually matches my underwear. Perfect. I step into the black wedge shoes I purchased with a trail of gold studs down the back which make me taller than my usual 5"10 self.

I unplug my phone from the speakers and see it's 7:29pm exactly. I grab my small black bag and put my phone and purse inside before walking down the stairs. I walk into the front room to see Diane watching TV. I give out a little cough to let her know I'm there. She jumps a little and turns around. As she looks at me she doesn't say a word but just stands up as a single tear rolls down her cheek. "Mom, what's wrong?" I ask worried. She shakes her head no whilst cupping my face in that loving mother way, "Nothing... You just... You look beautiful Alex." I look down as a little blush creeps onto my cheeks before enveloping Diane into a hug. "Thank you Mom" I whisper into her ear. We pull away as we hear the beep of a car horn outside. That must be Nichols. "Here, just what you asked for. It's beautiful... You're beautiful." She said with pride in her eyes. "I must get my looks from my Mum then" I commented with a smile.

We say our goodbye's as I walk out the door and onto the road to see the black limo parked outside that Nicky's parents own with her sat in the front. I climb into the passenger side and look over to Nicky. "Fuck Vause... You scrub up well." She says. Always the charmer. "You're not so bad yourself Nichols." I reply as I see she's wearing a smart woman's suit and she actually managed to tame the wild beast that is her hair. We leave for Piper's and in no time we're there. I look at the time to see I'm 5 minutes early. Better to be early than late I suppose. I climb out the car and walk up to the door knocking three times. The door slowly opens. Little do I know, I am not prepared for what lays behind it.


	13. Chapter 13 - Date night (Part 2)

Chapter 13 - Date Night (Part 2)

Alex's POV

As the door opens I look up from my fingers which I had been previously playing with to help settle my nerves, not that it worked. As I took in the body in front of me, my jaw visibly dropped as my eyes simultaneously widened. "Wow" I involuntary whisper. I gave my eyes the pleasure of looking over her beautiful from again, drinking in her beauty. She had on a plain black heels that appeared to be brand new, a full length red dress with slits going down either side of the dress. The slits started by her upper thigh which allowed me to see the full length of her athletic legs. The back of the dress is fashionably open so you can see her back which is so sexy, let me tell you that. The front is in a low v cut shape showing off a little cleavage. I look up to her face and notice how her hair is in loose curls and she has simple natural make-up on: light eyeliner, mascara, nude lipstick and bronze eye shadow. I look into her eyes to see she is clearly checking me, out as I have just done to her, causing myself to blush a little. As our gaze meets, a light blush makes it way onto her cheeks.

"Hey" I say quietly, barely louder than a whisper as my throat has suddenly become awfully dry. "Hey" she whispers back, neither of us breaking eye contact. "You look... Phenomenal, Pipes" I complement, unable to come up with a friendly sarcastic comment like Nicky previously did to myself. It was the truth though, she looked phenomenal and certainly a sight for sore eyes. She looked down and that cute little smile made its way onto her face while the red on her cheeks became more vibrant. "Thank you" she said shyly, "You look really stunning Alex..." She said looking back into my eyes causing a large grin to form on my face.

"So, you ready to go?" I ask which she responds with a small nod before locking her front door and taking my hand. I escort her down the stairs and see her looking confused, "Are we walking?" she asks as her eyebrows furrow together. "No, our ride is over there." I said pointing to the car which Nicky is in. I see her eyes widen and hear a little squeal of excitement. I open the car door for her and allow her to enter first to which I follow suit and shut the door after. "Fucking hell Chapman, you look hot!" I hear Nicky shout. "I should of bought some tape to keep her mouth shut." I mumbled to myself but Piper apparently heard and giggled before taking my hand in her own.

As we reach the location I turn to Piper and take her hands in my own. "Do you trust me?" I ask her. She looks at me confused before responding with a small "yes". I take the blind fold out of my bag and tie it around her head assuring she cant see. I guide her our the car and picking her up bridal style causing her to squeal and me to laugh. "ALEX! What are you doing?! Why the fuck can I hear the sea?!" She asked, clinging to me. I just burst out laughing at Pipers outburst and tell her to trust me. After a few minutes we make it to the destination. I hope she likes it.

Piper's POV

I feel us stop and Alex let go of my hands. I'm assuming she has moved to stand behind me due to the fact I can feel her breath on my neck and smell her coconut scent causing a shiver to race down my spine despite the warm weather. I feel her hands run up my arms to the blindfold causing my breath to hitch in my throat. As she removes the blindfold, I slowly open my eyes to see the second most beautiful view of my life - the first being Alex.

I gasp at the sight of a candle light dinner on what I can guess to be a private beach with the exquisite view of the sunset and the sea. I turn around to Alex to see a worried look etched onto her face. I take her hands in mine and slowly lean forward and place a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Did you do all this... For me?" I asked quietly to which he nodded a yes. Instantly, my lips curved up into a smile. "It's beautiful Alex... You're beautiful... Thank you." I ask while staring into her eyes and saw a small blush rise onto her cheeks. "The nights only just began" She just responded in that sexy, raspy voice of hers.

We both get seated at the table, sipping at the champagne that was placed there whilst making small chit chat. We were interrupted by footsteps heading towards us. I turn to my left to see Nicky and Chelsea walking towards us trying to balance two plates of what I assume to be food, another bottle of champagne, several candles and matches whilst wearing suits. I look to Alex and we both burst out laughing at our friends who simultaneously tell us to "fuck off" as they reached the table.

Whilst Chelsea was placing the plates on the table, lighting the candles and filling our glasses, Nicky put on her best servant smile and voice to say "This evening ladies we have a special treat for you. For you, Miss Chapman, we have a tabouli salad followed by a crab main and a tiramisu dessert as requested by Miss Vause. For you Miss Vause we have your salad to be continued by your chicken paella and Eton mess. I hope you have a great evening ladies and I'll be sure to see you soon with your main course." With that they both walked away and I looked at Alex. She remembered that was my favourite, I looked over to Alex and asked, "What the hell was that all about?! I've never seen them so pleasant! But more importantly... You remembered my favourite meal..." I ended rather coyly. Alex just smiles in response and we proceed to eat our three course meal with more small talk, stolen glances and innocent touches of our hands holding one another.

Just when I thought I wouldn't see Nicky and Chelsea again, they stroll down the beach with some kinda chocolate fountain and various fruits. "What's a date with out a chocolate fountain, ey kid?" I hear Alex ask with a wink. Nicky and Chelsea place the new dishes down and walk off with just a "Goodnight". "Alex Vause... The hopeless romantic, who knew it?" I asked raising my eyebrow with a grin. She smiled and replies shyly "I'm not... Not really. Just for you..." I look deep into her eyes and smile. We break eye contact as Alex picks up a strawberry and dips it in the chocolate before holding it to my mouth, "Open up wide Pipes, I know you have a big mouth so don't try being 'lady like' and open it a little." I laugh and open my mouth as she pops the strawberry in. I accidentally let out a load moan of pleasure as I bite into the strawberry, immediately blushing when I see Alex smirk.

We proceeded to feed one another for a few more minutes until we were fit to burst. "This night has been amazing Alex..." I whisper to her, worrying if I speak to loud I'll ruin the moment. "The nights not over yet" she states as she stand up from her seat and holds her hand out to me. I take it as I stand up from my seat. "Wunna take a walk by the beach?" She asks. I simply nod a yes in response as we walk closer to the sea. "I've never done this before you know?" Alex says as she breaks the silence. I look at her confused as she proceeds, "I've never asked anyone on a date... You're the first." To say this shocked me would be an understatement. She gives a small smile to my reaction which I assume to be very shocked. We carry on walking down the shore, enjoying the comfortable silence until Alex stops, "We're here." "Where's here?" I ask in reply. I look to my right to see a hill with a light on and which looks to be accompanied by many blankets, pillows and refreshments. Alex guides me up the hill to our destination.

"The view's beautiful isn't it?" I ask Alex as I look out to the sea and see the moon which has now replaced the sun. "Yes, she is." She replies quietly. Confused, I ask "she?" as I turn to see her looking at me. As always I blush. I walk over to Alex so I'm directly in front of her. I link my hands with hers and look into her eyes and slowly lean in. At the last minute I chicken out and kiss her cheek. I pull back to see her smiling and I immediately smile in response. She pulled me over to the blankets and pillows where she directed me to "lay down, apparently this is the best spot to see shooting stars". I comply and lay down next to her and shiver a little as a breeze passes over us. "You cold?" She asks. I nod and she pulls the blanket over us... I wriggle closer into her side and rest my head on her chest whilst my arm drapes over her stomach.

We both stare up into the sky just as a shooting star zooms past in all its glory, "ALEX!" I squeal with excitement, she chuckles and says, "You know, when you see a shooting star you're supposed to make a wish and it comes true.". "Okay..." I respond and think up my wish. "What did you wish for?" I ask with curiosity as I look into her eyes which, in my opinion, are more beautiful than the night sky. "I didn't need to make one, it's already come true." she whispered looking straight into my eyes. 'Fuck it!', I think to myself. I cautiously lean downwards stop millimetres in front of her lips, giving her the chance to stop me. But she doesn't.

I press my lips against her own softly and gently, taking my sweet time. I go to pull away but I feel her hand cup my cheek, keeping our lips together. They slowly move in a rhythmic way like two of the best dancers you have ever seen. I feel her tongue slide through her own lips to ask to interact with my own which I grant. Our tongues move in such a slow passionate way I feel my whole body burn with desire and my body shiver with delight followed by a low moan from my own lips causing Alex to release one of her own which is like music to my ears and like her voice, a sound I will never get tired of. We both pull away out of breath but both wearing smiles on our faces. "Alex... I..." I stutter, not knowing if I can tell her those words so soon. I stumble over my words several times before spitting it out, "Alex, I like you." I whisper, still looking into those gorgeous eyes that are able to see right into my soul with one glance. The biggest smile makes it way onto her face as she whispers, "I like you too Pipes". We both share the biggest smile in human creation as we steal many more kisses and glances throughout the most phenomenal date of my life. This is a night I will be sure to never forget, ever.


	14. Chapter 14 - Date Night (Part 3)

Alex's POV

When Piper kissed me it confirmed my feelings for her. The way our lips fit perfectly together like two long lost puzzle pieces, the way our tongues caressed one another, it was the perfect mix of hot and passionate with soft and delicate. When she told me she liked me... I couldn't wipe the massive smile off my face. Knowing she faced her fears I decided to grow some balls and tell her that I liked her too. Before that moment I had never said anything so true in my life with so much meaning behind it. Piper Chapman is certainly special.

We were laying on the blanket for another hour or so, Piper's head resting on my chest with our arms wrapped around each other and our legs tangled together whilst stealing kisses from each other every once in a while. I've never felt so happy and content as I did then. "Shit, I nearly forgot" I murmured to myself. "What's wrong babe?" Piper asked looking up at me with concern laced in her eyes. As she called me babe, a smile made it's way onto my face. "Nothing kid, I just forgot, I got something for you." I explained as we both sat up.

I went over to the bag and pulled out the box from it and hid it so she couldn't see. I sat down facing her and looked into her eyes, smiling, which she reciprocated. I pulled the box from behind my back and cautiously handed it to her, hoping she'd like it. She took the box from my hand to reveal the gold chain with a plate in the middle with 'Piper' carved into it.

She looked at the dainty bracelet with her mouth agape... Shit... "Fuck you don't like it do you? I can take it back and I'll get you something else or-" I'm stopped with a simple, sweet kiss on my lips. I pull away when I feel a wet substance on my cheeks. I look at Piper to see tears streaming down her cheeks. I immediately move forward and pull her into me and wipe the tears off of her cheeks with my thumb. "I... I-it's perfect" I hear her say in a delicate voice. I wait until she stops crying to pull away. "Why are you crying kid?" I ask softly. I pull her small body onto my lap and wrap my arms around her waist as she looks into my eyes. "No one has ever done something like this for me before... I've never been taken on such an... Indescribable date and no one has ever bought me something so beautiful with so much meaning... I love it Alex, I really do." She says whilst staring into my eyes... I feel a small blush rise to my cheeks which is more than rare. "Fuck it" I whisper like Piper had done previously, "what?" she asks confused.

"Piper... You're seriously one of a kind... I've known you what? A couple of weeks and you've already had such a massive impact on my life and you're all I can thing about. You're perfect smile when you show your teeth and you get little dimples in your cheeks, the way your beautiful blue eyes light up when you're excited or happy, the way you frown when you're confused, how your hair flows in it's natural wavy curls over your shoulders perfectly, how you play with your hands or shuffle when you're nervous... You're beautiful, stunning in fact, intelligent, wise, funny, kind, caring, unique, intriguing, calm, collected... You're fucking perfect! Until a couple of weeks ago I was this hard ass that didn't let anyone in, I slept around and never really did relationships. But you... You came into my life and you've changed me. You know some of my deepest, darkest secrets that no one knows, I haven't slept with anyone since you became a part of my life and as for relationships... I still don't understand them, I don't know the rules or anything to do with the matter and quite frankly, they scare the shit out of me! Just the thought of it scares me... But it's what I want... With you. No one but you... So I guess what I'm saying... well, asking is... Fuck... Pipes, will you be my girlfriend?"

As I was talking I lowered my head and started playing with Piper's hands out of nervousness... I stop when I feel one, soft finger go under my chin and lift it up so I was looking Piper in the eyes who has the biggest smile I have ever seen plastered on her face. "Yes!" She practically shouts whilst jumping on me, knocking me on my back and kissing all over my face. She pulls back and looks directly into my eyes and with that hugs me, a beautiful grin on her face which is now plastered on my own. "I really like you... Girlfriend" I say, causing piper to giggle and respond, "I like you too, girlfriend". We both laugh and spend the rest of the unforgettable night talking and kissing in each others embrace, forgetting about the rest of the world and just living in the moment. We eventually fall asleep under the stars, even though we wish we didn't because for once... Our reality was better than our dreams.

I woke up the next to small kisses being planted all over my face, causing a smile to form on my lips, "I know you're awake babe" I hear Piper whisper in my ear causing me to grin. I open my eyes to see Piper hovering above me. I pull her down so she's laying on top of me and join our lips together in a simple kiss. Since Piper is in a playful mood this morning I decide to keep going. I allow my hands to wander down to her sides and squeeze her hips causing her to moan.

I then, unexpectedly, tickle her sides knowing she's super ticklish. She screams and wriggles around, begging me to stop whilst I carry on and roll her onto her back and straddle her hips so she cant wriggle away. "PLEASE ALEX STOP, PL-!" she shouts in between fits of laughter. After a few more minutes I stop and pull her up into a sitting position, whilst she's recovering from laughing. "Good morning, kid" I say with a smirk on my face, "Good morning to you too... Girlfriend" she replies causing a smile to take over my face. I pepper kisses all over her face before planting one right on her lips.

"What time is it?" She asks. I grab my phone and glance at the time, "Shit... It's 3 in the afternoon... We better get you home soon" I say, not hiding the disappoint in my voice, knowing I'll have to leave Piper. I look to her and see the same disappointment reflected in her own eyes. "Nicky said to just leave all the stuff hear and someone will clear it away later or something... How about we get some lunch first?" I add with a little smirk, knowing it will make that smile return. Which it did.

When we finished collecting up the stuff we wanted to take home we went back to where we had dinner and my old, beat up bike was there as Nicky promised. I chucked Piper a helmet and placed one on my own head as we both jumped up. As I revved the engine up, Piper let out an excited squeal like always and wrapped her arms around my waist, cuddling into my back as she did so. I pulled off onto the road and weaved my way through the traffic to a little Café I know with very few people in. I jumped off and helped Piper do the same, took off our helmets and walked into the little café, hand in hand.


	15. Chapter 15 - Coming Out

Chapter 15 - Coming Out

Alex's POV

Once we had entered the small, homely café we were greeted by Red, the Russian woman who owned the place who I met through Nicky. She's always acted as Nicky's mother figure and like another Mom for me. "Alex, long time no see. How are you?" She asks whilst pulling me into a quick embrace. "I'm great thanks, Red... The best I've been in a long time actually..." I reply, looking over to Piper who now has that familiar blush on her cheek.

Clearly, Red hadn't realised Piper as of yet since she asked, "how'd the date go last night? Nicky came in earlier and said you had a big thing set up for someone... Not like you Vause, she must be pretty special. You'll have to introduce us at some point... I've heard she stole your he-". "Red! Erm, yeah... It was great, she's here actually." I interrupt and explain as I grab Piper's hand and bring her into my side. "This is Piper... My girlfriend..." Wow, it feels so good to say that out loud. As I say it I look Piper directly in the eye and we both simultaneously smile. "It's nice to meet you Red, I'm Piper Chapman" Piper explains as she holds out her hand for Red to shake which she takes. "It's nice to meet you too Blondie. You two go get a seat I'll bring some food and something to drink." As Red walks off, me and Piper go sit on an empty table at the back away from everyone.

We sit across from each other and immediately link our hands together on top of the table. "So..." I say as I look into Piper's eyes, "So..." She repeats with the cutest smile. "What happens now? Like I said, I don't know how these things go... How do we act... Some people keep it hidden and some people don't give a shit and flaunt their relationship... I'm okay with both, although I think I'd struggle keeping my hands off you" I add with a smirk and a cheeky wink causing yet another blush to rise to Piper's cheeks.

Someone brings over some drinks and a variety of food for us and walk off whilst Piper seems to be gathering her thoughts. "Well, here's the thing... No one knows I like girls... Apart from you, Nicky and Chelsea... Not my parents or anyone at college so I guess I'd have to come out the closet, so to speak... I don't want to hide what we have babe. So if you're okay with it we can just act like how we would if there was no one around... If people don't like it, I don't care because I have you. It's going to be hard telling my parents though... They're not the most accepting people. I wouldn't be surprised if they kicked me out to be quite honest. But we'll cross that bridge when it comes. Oh fuck!" she stops suddenly.

"What?! What's wrong?" I ask panicked, tightening my grip on Piper's hand. "Larry... He's going to go ballistic!". I look deep into Piper's clear, sea blue eyes, "Fuck him... I won't let him hurt you Pipes, ever. Over my dead fucking body will he get to you." I explain whilst rubbing her hand soothingly. "You promise?" She whispers, "I promise" I respond with a smile.

Nearly two hours later me and Piper leave the small Café and I drive her home. We're stood on Piper's porch looking into each others eyes, "Come in for a little bit... I don't want you to go yet." She pleads. "But it's like, 5:30 babe..." I retort, not really wanting to leave either. "Please", she begs with her puppy eyes that are just to adorable to resist. "Hmmm, okay but just for a little bit." I say feeling defeated. She lets out a squeal of excitement that's just too cute to put into words. She unlocks her door and drags me inside.

"How does spooning on the couch, Netflix and pasta accompanied by Dr Pepper sound?" She asks walking into the kitchen. "Perfect" I reply, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing the side of her neck whilst she's making the pasta causing her to giggle. "Babeeeee, stop, I'm trynna cook!" She whines but still giggling. I let out a husky chuckle and sit on one of the stools around the table. I watch her move around the kitchen, cooking the pasta and collecting the cans of Dr Pepper from the fridge. She puts the pasta in a dish when its done cooking and we move into the front room with a big blanket.

We flump down onto the sofa and move ourselves into a position where Piper is curled up in my arms, cuddled into my chest with our drinks in front of us and bowl of pasta between us. She goes onto Netflix and puts on 'Cinderella'. "Come on babe, you gotta be kidding me... You know I don't do Disney movies!" I whine. "But you know I love them, besides you said we'd watch it together someday. Well that day is now" the argues. I sigh knowing I can't get out of it and just turn my attention to the screen.

Half an hour into the movie the pasta has been eaten and the bowl is on the table. Meanwhile, Piper's head is now on my shoulder and she's staring intently at the screen whilst I'm bored outta my mind. I look down to Piper and think about how lucky I am to have such a beautiful person in my life and currently in my arms. I stare at her and smile at my thoughts but I'm bought out of my trail of thought by Piper, "Weren't you ever told it's rude to stare?" She asks smiling and looking up into my eyes.

"You know I don't go by rules babe... I'm not a good girl if you hadn't noticed" I replied, raising an eyebrow with my signature smirk. "Hmm, I like bad girls" She replies whilst glancing at my lips. I move my hand up from her waist and onto her face to cup her cheek. I lean down and brush my lips against hers gently before repeating the action several times. I hear Piper groan causing me to smirk and I kiss her properly, our lips fitting together like they always do effortlessly. I don't think I will ever get tired of feeling her lips against my own.

Somehow, Piper changes her position so I'm still sat upright on the couch but she's straddling me. As each second passes, the kiss gets more and more heated. I feel her tongue slide across my bottom lip, silently asking for entrance which I grant without hesitation. I slide my tongue into her mouth as our tongues battle for dominance. I feel Piper moan in pleasure which I reciprocate. Our tounges are still exploring on another's mouths until we here a noise but by that time, It's too late.

"PIPER ELIZABETH CHAPMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Piper pulls back so fast I have to grip her hands to stop her falling off the sofa. She looks up and mutters, "Fuck!". I slowly turn around to see Piper's parents stood there wide eyed in a mixture of shock and anger. Not knowing what to do, I do the only thing I can think of. I stand up from the sofa and say "Hello Mr and Mrs Chapman, I'm Alex Vause".

I outstretch my hand for them to shake timidly which they, unsurprisingly, do not accept. I slowly retreat my hand and look at Piper who looks like she's trying not to laugh at my previous actions. "What the hell was that Piper?" Piper's father exclaims. "Look, I'll explain everything but can we just sit down?" She tries asking softly. I silently ask her if she wants me to go with my eyes to which she grabs my hands and locks our fingers together. "Do not tell us what to do... Especially not after... THAT!" I hear piper sigh and then take a deep breath.

"Okay... God where do I start... So I guess the easiest way to put this is I'm with someone... I have a girlfriend... Alex is my girlfriend and I'm not straight and never really was... Not really." She whispers timidly. "WHAT?!" her Father bellows causing Piper to jump. He storms towards Piper with his hand raised. Knowing what's coming, my reflexes yank Piper back and I stand in front of her protectively. Immediately I feel his hand make contact with my face and the burning sensation starts immediately. His hit was so strong it caused me to stumble a little but I regain composure and stand bolt upright ignoring the now tingly, pins and needles sensation throbbing on my cheek.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL THAT'S MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND! Alex are you okay?!" Piper panics, pushing her Father away from me and standing in front of me. I nod a simple yes and say. "Sir, with all due respect you have NO right to hit your daughter for what I'm assuming to be her explanation to you that she is not straight and is with a woman. It's pathetic and cowardly. Now if you do not mind, me and Piper are going to pack her a bag and she will be staying with me until you calm down and wise the FUCK UP!" I say, as calmly as I can although the last two words come out a lot sharper than intended. I pull Piper up to her room whilst she is still in shock and tell her to pack a bag which she does.

Without a word we make our way downstairs seeing Piper's parents still in the exact same spot as they were when we left them. We walk out the door hand in hand and jump on my bike. I slightly wince when my helmet makes contact with my cheek, now remembering I will have a lovely bruise on the left hand side of my face. I start up my bike and pull away driving home.

Within 15 minutes I pull up outside my house and jump off the bike with Piper following suit with her bag in hand. We walk in and sit on the sofa still not saying a word. I see Piper stand up out of the corner of my eye and hear her go into the freezer in the kitchen. She walks back in with a bag of peas wrapped in a towel. "Why did you take the hit Alex?"


	16. Chapter 16 - I heart you

Alex's POV

"Why did you take the hit Alex?" I look into Piper's eyes and open my mouth, not fully knowing how to answer. "Al, are you home?" I hear Diane shout as the front door slams shut. I feel the invisible bubble that was around me and Piper pop causing me to jump slightly. "Yeah, I'm in here!" I respond whilst standing up and holding a hand out to Piper. I briefly look into her eyes to see confusion as to why I didn't answer her question which I just ignore as she takes hold of my hand. I pull her up and into me causing her to giggle slightly and kiss the side of her head. "You're not getting out of answering that question Alexandra, we will talk about this later." I roll my eyes and sigh, muttering a quiet 'damn' under my breath causing her to giggle again.

"Oops, am I interrupting something?" Me and Piper hesitantly pull away to face my Mom. "Alex! What the fuck is that on your face? How many times have I told you that your mouth will get you into trouble one of these days. Jesus Ch-" she screams. "Mom! I didn't get into a fight and I didn't actually get this for my mouth this time. Just sit down and I'll explain, alright?"

She slowly nods in response and sits in the arm chair in the living room whilst me and Piper sit on the couch. Well, I sit on the couch and then pulled Piper onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist whilst she played with my fingers. I look from my girlfriend to Diane to see a beaming, shit eating grin cover half her face and an eyebrow raised. I grin immediately knowing what she's thinking but shake it off quickly.

"Okay... So, do you want the long version or the short one?" I ask which earns me that 'Vause look'. "Guess you want the long one then..." I mutter, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Okay, so me and Pipes went to hers after lunch this afternoon. We were watching something and yeah... You know what I'm like when I'm bored with a beautiful girl..." I smirk and look over to Piper who is hiding in my neck but I can tell she is blushing, big time. "So yeah. We were kissing and this one decided to straddle your poor defenceless daughter against her will" Piper immediately pulled back, bright red like I had guessed and slapped my arm, meanwhile Diane's laugh was filling the room. I let out a chuckle and kiss Piper on the cheek as an apology causing her to smile.

"Anyway, Pipes parents walked in and yeah... They didn't know that their beautiful, intelligent daughter was as straight as a roundabout so seeing her kissing another woman... Well, you can imagine their reaction. Piper tried to explain that she wasn't straight and has a girlfriend - being yours truly- and they didn't like it. Piper's Father went to hit Piper so I pulled her back and took the hit. Told him he was out of order in a few more words than that but I was still polite. Me and Piper packed her a bag so she could stay here for a couple days because I didn't want to leave her there whilst her parents were like they were."

I looked over to Diane and saw her mouth agape slightly. "Wow..." Is all she said. Then a smile took over her face causing me to look confused, "Soooo, you two are together?" She askes with a smirk and her eyebrow raised. Me and Piper nodded simultaneously, both with smiles. "Well, I'm more than happy for the pair of you and kid, you can stay here for as long as you like. You're pretty much a Vause now as far as I'm concerned." Piper looked at Diane with tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. I pulled her in tighter to me and kissed her temple, knowing she likes that. "Okay... So, what do you guys want for dinner?"

A couple hours later and loads of embarrassing stories from my childhood and laughs from everyone, me and Piper were in bed. My front was pushed up against her back in a spooning position. I close my eyes trying to lose myself to sleep like I assumed Piper had, but I was wrong. "Alex, are you still awake?" I heard her delicate voice whisper off into the dark room. "Yeah" I reply. I felt her turn over and I could somehow see her bright blue eyes through the dark. "Don't think I've forgot... Why did you do it Alex? Why did you take the hit? You had no reason too." I took in a deep breath knowing I'm not going to get out of it.

I moved my hand up from her hip to rest it onto her cheek. "I did it because I hate seeing you physically or emotionally hurt. That hurts me more than any blow to the face. I promised to protect you Pipes... I didn't just say it for the sake of it. I really will use everything in my power to protect you. I... I heart you, Pipes" I say, looking into her eyes with a serious expression on my face. "You heart me?" She replies with a playful smirk on her face. I look down a little, smiling and blushing. "Is that like an 'I love you' for pussies?" She asks giggling. "Hmm, say pussy again" I respond pulling her closer with a grin on my face. A serious look takes over her own face and she responds with, "I heart you, too".

I look deep into her eyes, both with serious expression on our faces. We both lean in and allow our lips to touch. They brush over each other lightly, slowly getting more passionate. I graze my tongue over her lower lip causing her to open her mouth so our tongues playfully dance together in a unique rhythm that could never be re-created. A gentle moan comes from Pipers mouth which leads to a low groan to make its way up my throat. I slowly rest my body on top of her own and allow my hand to run down from her cheek and onto the inner side of her thigh.

I feel Piper tense so immediately pull back to see tears forming in her eyes. I immediately ask her, "What's wrong baby?" A single tear rolls down her face which I immediately wipe away with my thumb. "I'm sorry... I just... He just came into my head... I'm so sorry Alex... I really want to but I... I'm still haunted by him... I'm so sor-" As Piper bursts into tears I pull her into my chest and rock her back and forth, placing delicate kisses on her forehead until she falls asleep. No more than 5 minutes later I join her in dream world, not knowing how our reality is going to take a turn tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17 - One hit after another

Chapter 17 - One hit after another

Alex's POV

I wake up the next morning to the unpleasant sound of my alarm screaming at me, causing me to throw it across the room and groan. Then a much more pleasant sound fills my ears. "Really not a morning person, hey babe?" I hear that gorgeous voice say, completed with a cute little giggle. I feel her kneel on the bed so I pull her down, causing her to squeal and me to groan again but with a smile on my face. "Babe we gotta get up, we've gotta leave soon." I remove my head from my pillow so my eyes meet those heavenly, gorgeous blue ones. I lean in and slowly kiss Piper, pulling her into me more. When the need for air comes around I slowly pull away and mumble, "Good morning babe" on my gorgeous girlfriends lips. "Hmmm... It certainly is... Good morning to you too". She whispers back.

After a few minutes of cuddling, I get ordered to get ready for college whilst Piper makes me breakfast. Boy, I could get used to this. I jumped into the shower and quickly washed both my body and hair, cleaning my teeth when I got out. I pull on some black ripped jeans and a loose, white top, accompanied by my black leather jacket and black combat-like boots. I apply my usual black eye liner and little mascara before making my way into my room, grabbing my bag with my school stuff in and my phone then heading down stairs to a mouth-watering smelling breakfast.

I stand in the door way and watch Piper plate up some waffles with some fruit and two glasses of water. She always looks beautiful but wow... Who knew someone could look so breath taking in some short white denim shorts and a loose aqua crop top and a pair of white converses. I slowly walk over to the beautiful figure and wrap my arms around her waist. I take in a deep inhale and say, "hmmm it smells gorgeous". "Its strawberry waffles, one of your favourites..." She replies. I smirk and start taking the plates over to the table and explain how I "wasn't on about the food" with a playful wink causing Piper to blush.

We ate our gorgeous breakfast making small chit chat before quickly clearing up and gathering our stuff for college. In no time we were walking out the door and jumping onto my bike, making our way to college. We pulled up in 5 minutes and were in class right on time. Me and Piper took our usual seats at the back of class but this time, we had our fingers intertwined as we walked, causing us to get many stares from people. But we didn't care. We had each other. We got funny stares for the majority of the day and a few snide comments but most people didn't make a fuss which I think Piper was grateful for. It wouldn't of bothered me either way, although I know it would have bothered her.

Overall, our day was running pretty smoothly until we were leaving. I had my arm wrapped around Piper's waist with our hands still connected. We were walking along, chatting and laughing at some random joke Piper made about an egg plant and a penguin or something... It was confusing but her laugh was infectious. Our happy bubble was popped though by one of the last people I fancied bumping into. I felt someone push me back to which I snapped my head up seeing Larry right in front of me.

"What the fuck?!" I exclaim as I stand tall with a strong posture, keeping Piper a little behind me, acting as her personal bodyguard. "You seriously think you could fucking ditch me for this worthless piece of broken shit?! You fucking useless slut!" Larry shouted at Piper who by this time was physically shaking. The moment he started on Piper I pushed him with all my might causing him to stumble back. "Don't you fucking dare call MY girlfriend that you pathetic little prick! She is worth more than a million of you! You never deserved her and never will!" I scream in anger, right into his pathetic face.

"She's mine! Not yours!" He retorts to which I just give a sarcastic laugh and pull Piper into me, kissing her hard, square on the lips causing her to let out a little moan once she got over the shock. When I pull away I look into Larry's eyes and spit with venom lacing my voice, "She is not yours and never will be. Now I suggest you walk away whilst you still have use of your fucking legs!". He slowly starts backing off but not before saying, "If I can't have you Piper Chapman, no one can." I pull Piper into my arms and kiss the top of her head and whisper how it's all going to be okay whilst walking over to my bike to go home.

\- 1 MONTH LATER -

Me and Piper are still going strong. Its our 1 month anniversary weekend and I'm taking Piper on a date to celebrate. I've got an hour to finish getting ready, not that I have much to do since I've already showered and done all that stuff, now I just need to actually get dressed, do my make-up and do something with my hair... Since Diane got the big win she bought me a whole new wardrobe which she refused to let me give her money for... That would explain where my stubbornness comes from. She bought me my usual casual wear stuff but 'couldn't help but to get some girly dresses and shoes' which now I'm surprisingly grateful for.

I scanned through my wardrobe and pulled a short white dress that ended mid thigh. It was plain with a gold zip up the back to do it up and a low v-cut to reveal a little cleavage but not a crazy amount. To go with the beautiful - but not my usual kind of - dress I pulled out some white heels that were also plain. I then plugged in my curling tongs and turned them on to give them time to heat up. I started curling the blue tips of my hair and a little of my natural raven coloured hair to create loose curls cascading down my back.

I then proceeded to apply some make-up which I decided to experiment with a little. As always, I applied my trade mark, black eye liner with a flick then lightly coated my eyelashes with mascara. To complete my look I applied a smoky eye which actually looked pretty good considering I've never really done this kinda make-up before picking out my nude, strawberry scented lip gloss to give my lips a nice, natural shine. I glanced at the clock and realised I was running out of time so quickly put on my dress and slipped on my shoes, grabbed my phone, purse, keys and black leather jacket and skipped down the stairs. I quickly picked up the two little things I had got for Piper before leaving.

I stepped outside the door and locked up since Diane was out with some friends at some club or something - I wasn't really paying attention to be honest. I started the short walk to where Piper was now staying. After the thing with her parents she decided to move out and bought a small apartment 5 minutes away from my own, not that I spend much time there now. I sleep at Pipers most nights now knowing she doesn't particular like being alone and in all honesty, I'd miss not sleeping next to her now... It'd feel weird not waking up to her anymore after sleeping next to her for so long. She was even cute enough to buy me a little chest to put some clothes in. Its like I have two homes now.

Before I knew it, I was stood outside Pipers apartment and knocking on her door. No sooner as I knock she opens the door, looking like she's going to say something but instead looks me up and down as I do the same to her. I start at her feet which are covered by black stilettos. I then allowed my eyes to drink in the length of her legs to where her red dress meets her mid-thigh. As my eyes trail the rest of her body they immediately stop on her exposed cleavage. Instinctively, I bite my bottom lip and swallow hard. When I manage to rip my eyes away from her breast area I see a smirk plastered on her face. A very smug one at that.

I coughed slightly to clear my throat, "I got this for you..." I barely whispered, handing the single red rose over to Piper. "Wow... You look... Babe you look fucking... Stunning... Hot... Beautiful... Breath taking... Like, wow!" I say, constantly stumbling over my words. "You look gorgeous baby..." She whispers back. I smile in response. "Happy one month anniversary" I say with a massive smile on my face, "Happy one month anniversary" She simply responds with a huge smile on her own face. "You ready?"

Once Piper grabbed her bag and essentials we were off. We decided to take the 15 minute walk to the restaurant since it was a beautiful evening. When we reached the restaurant I booked the 'special section' so I gave the waiter my name and he took us up in the escalator that lead to a huge balcony with a table, two chairs, a candle and fairy lights and rose petals scattered around. I heard Piper gasp so I looked over to her to see an amazed expression on her face causing me to smile. She looked over to me and I nodded my head in the direction of the table to hint we should take a seat so we did.

"This place is amazing Alex..." She stated, still in awe of the place. I smiled in response and we made general chit chat once we ordered our meals. In no time, our starters were bought out and consumed, followed by our mains. When our dishes were taken away I asked for the deserts to be held back for a bit. I reached into my pocket and pulled out an envelope. Piper gave me a very confused look, silently asking me what I was holding. Whilst handing it over to her I explained that it was "a letter... I wrote it for you... I thought it would be cute or something and you could keep it if you wanted... Or chuck it... Whatever you want really I-" "Alex... relax" Piper interrupted with a smile and took the envelope from me and pealed it open and started reading its contents whilst I thought back on what I had wrote...

 _'Dear Pipes,_

 _Happy One Month Anniversary kid! Wow... It looks weird writing that. Although I can't deny that this month has been the best of my life. There's no doubt about that. You're probably the best thing that has ever happened to me (but don't tell Nicky or Chelsea, they'll murder me)._

 _You're so special to me Piper Elizabeth Chapman. It's like in soppy films when they say that sometimes when you meet someone it's like a piece of you that you didn't even know was missing has come to you. You're like my missing puzzle piece and I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the reason I smile every day and why I'm not currently drunk and having sex with some random girl I picked up that I can't remember the name of. You saved me from myself. It's like you walked into my life and then I had a meaning to it; to protect you, make you smile when you're sad, wipe away your tears when you're crying, fight away all your fears, to stay by your side no matter what, to keep you from harms way... Basically to keep you forever happy. Your happiness now means more to me than my own and that still scares me._

 _I've never felt like this about anyone in my life. I've never let any one in, I've never let someone see my vulnerable side or anything like that. But with you it just felt like second nature. From our first words shared I felt like I had known you years, not seconds. I've never been good with explaining how I feel but yeah... I just wanted you to see how much I appreciate you and you're beauty. To me you are the definition of perfection, from your sea blue eyes I could stare into all day to that dazzling smile that warms me up on a cold day, the way you fiddle with things when you're nervous and blush when you get flushed or I compliments you. But it's not all about the physical things, the way you're funny and make me laugh but can be so serious and comforting when needed. The way you're always there for me... I heart you Pipes... That's the only way to sum it up so yeah. Happy One Month Anniversary..._

 _I heart you._

 _\- Your Alex x'_

By the time Piper finished reading the letter she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked me in the eyes and whispered "I heart you too... That... That was beautiful Alex... I don't know what to say". I wiped her tears away with my thumb and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and replied "you don't have to say anything". Not long after our emotional moment the waiter came with our shared desert and of course, we did the whole feeding each other thing. It had to be done, right? We sat in a comfortable silence, looking out to the view for a little while before I paid the bill and we left.

"Tonight was amazing, Alex" Piper commented as we walked down the street hand in hand. "The nights not over yet" I explained with a cheeky wink and a smirk causing her to smirk. Our beautiful bubble was popped by a very annoying voice shouting, "Vause!" I turned around, letting go of Pipers hand and was immediately knocked to the floor with a punch to the ribs causing me to gasp for breath. "What the fuck?!" I splutter out. I look up and see Larry and his 'friend' I know as Pete. Pete has hold of Piper which instantly causes a switch in me to flick.

I start to get up but am immediately knocked back down with a direct, hard hit to my ribs from Larry, followed by a swift punch to the jaw. In the background I can hear Piper scream in horror, begging Larry to stop but of course, he wouldn't. I grunted in pain as he kicked, punched and hit every part of my being with what I'm assuming to be a metal pole. I look over to Piper and see tears streaming down her cheeks. That hurt me more than any of the pain Larry was giving me. As he whacked my ribs I heard a crack and felt a soaring pain run up my body and I couldn't help but let out a shout in pain to which Larry found highly amusing.

I look over to Piper who has managed to somehow escape Pete's grip. "Alex! Baby! It's going to be okay just don't move!" I look into her eyes and gave a little nod to say I understood. Just once I thought Larry and Pete left I heard that annoying voice, "I told you Piper, if I can't have you. No one can." I looked up at him to see him holding a gun. It wasn't the object that was scaring me. No. It was the direction it was pointing at. Piper. As he pulled the trigger I found the very little strength I had in me, ignoring the horrific pain, and threw myself in front of Piper. The next thing I know I've fallen lifelessly onto the floor and watch Pete drag a shocked Larry away, Piper's piercing screams awake me from my trance with Larry. I fight to keep my eyes open and see someone running towards us. "FUCKING CALL 999! SHE NEEDS AN AMBULANCE!" She screams at the stranger who seems to be complying.

I look over to Piper who turns her head to look at me with streams of tears rolling down her face.. "A-Alex..." I give her the best smile I can muster although I doubt it was very big. I raised my hand from my side to her cheek to wipe away her tears as she puts her hand over where the bullet entered me to stop the blood loss. 'There's no way I'm going to make it through this...' I thought to myself but apparently I spoke them. "Yes you are... Y-you can't leave me baby come one you can't! You can't leave me." She says, her voice trembling with every word. I shake my head no and whisper with a little, painful chuckle, "Well, I never thought it would end like this. Getting shot by my girlfriends ex". Piper shakes her head no, "you're going to make it. We've got so much left to do. We're going to travel and go on so many more dates and do everything. I can't do that without you..."

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me Piper Elizabeth Chapman. Promise you will never forget me. I promise I'll never forget you" I say with a small smile. "You're not going anywhere for me to forget you. I could never forget you anyway." She whispers with a fresh batch of tears rolling down her cheeks. As I hear the sirens in the distance I look into Pipers eyes and whisper "kiss me" to which she immediately obliges. It was soft and sweet and even though her lips were salty they still tasted delicious. I slowly pulled away and Piper sat up and looked deep into my eyes as I looked deep into hers.

"I love you, Piper Chapman. Don't forget me." Instantly, Piper somehow cried harder. "I love you Alex Vause." That's when I realised that it was possible for me to fall in love and that the look I've seen in Pipers eyes so many times was love, it's just that neither of us knew. My eyes started closing against my will and I knew that in a matter of seconds the darkness of death would absorb me. "They're here baby, just hold in there. Keep your eyes open... P-please... ALEX!"

Other than the sound of sirens and what I imagine to be the ambulance coming to a halt and paramedics clambering out of it, that is the last thing I hear. Who would have thought that joining Litchfield would be the best decision of my life? Who would have known that I could let someone in and not only trust them with my life but risk my own for theirs. And lastly, who would have thought that I, Alex Vause, could fall in love? Because I didn't. Not until I was at death's door. There's not much I know but one thing I know for sure; I love someone special and she loves me. Piper Chapman.


	18. Chapter 18 - I will never forget

Chapter 18 - I will never forget

Piper's POV

"We gather here today to celebrate the life of Alexandra Vause. She was described as the life of a party, an amazing friend who was always there for you by her two dearest friends - Nicky Nichols and Chelsea Houston. Her Mother, Diane Vause, described her as a very young, wise, independent woman who would do anything for you and always knew how to cheer you up. An all round beautiful person. Then last but not least, her girlfriend - Piper Chapman - described Alex as the love of her life who she promised she would never forget." The Priest said but nothing was really sinking in.

I couldn't even cry. I was numb. I died with her. Diane was sat to my right, trying her hardest to hold it together but failed as soon as I held her hand in comfort and immediately, tear after tear rolled down her face. Nicky Chelsea were sat to my left holding each other as they both silently cried. "Would anyone like to say a few words" The priest asked. I looked at the only other three people in the room who were staring back at me. "Can you... Please-" I heard Diane whisper to me. I nodded and stood up. As I walked past Alex's coffin where her lifeless body laid I stopped and just stared at her picture. 'This is all my fault' I thought to myself. I pulled my eyes from the coffin and turned around to face the three heart broken people in front of me. I looked down to my wrist at the bracelet Alex gave to me on our first date and one tear rolled down my cheek. I took a deep breath and attempted to compose myself.

"Alex... She was my everything. She still is my everything. On my worst days she could cheer me up with one look and I'd immediately forget what was wrong. The first time I saw Alex I was sat in an English class wondering how boring this lesson was going to be and then she burst through the door out of my breath but to me she still looked beautiful. She always did. She could wear a bin bag but would still look like an angel. She was such a kind, caring person who helped me through so much... I could never thank her for it... She was one of a kind. She stole my heart. She was all I paid attention to, everything else was just background when I was with her. The way her eyes would light up when she gave me that beautiful smile, the way she'd raise one eyebrow and smirk in that knowing way... Everything about Alex I loved and I never got to tell her... I miss her everyday and I always will. She was my Alex Vause and I was her Piper Chapman" As my voice started cracking I turned to the coffin. I hesitantly rested my hand on the coffin and whispered, "I love you Alex... I promise I will NEVER forget you babe..." With that I just broke down and closed my eyes.

As I had my eyes squeezed shut with the feeling of tears streaming down my face I felt someone shaking my shoulder and a steady beeping. I opened my eyes immediately to see Diane in front of me. I looked to my right and there she was. It was a nightmare... She's alive. I looked back to Diane who's bright blue eyes were slightly red and puffy and didn't have that usual sparkle. "You okay kid?" She asked in her soft voice. I nodded a simple 'yes', not trusting my voice. She uses her thumb to wipe the few stray tears on my face which Alex has done so many times before. I give her a small smile in return for her gesture. "I'm gonna get something to eat, do you want anything?" She asked, "Just a bottle of water please." She nods with a small smile and I turn to look out the window as I think back onto that night.

Alex closed her eyes as the paramedics clambered out of the ambulance I screamed her name over and over as I got dragged away from her lifeless body and tears ran down my cheeks. The next thing I know they are trying to shock her heart back into rhythm and I felt my body go limp. I felt numb. After what fell like years of waiting I heard one of them shout, "We got her back" causing a wave of relief to wash through my body. "Patient has a bullet wound in line with main organs, 5 suspected cracked rips, one broken leg and a broken arm with a severe head injury. She is in a critical condition. We need to get her to the hospital now." I hear one of the paramedic shout. Then everything was a blur. The next thing I know I'm in the back of an ambulance, staring at Alex laid out on a bed looking lifeless whilst someone is looking at - what I know now is - broken hand. Within minutes we were at the hospital and I watched the only person I ever loved get wheeled away from me, not knowing if that's the last time I will ever see her.

That was a weeks ago. The bullet just scraped past her lungs and she did indeed have 5 broke ribs, a broken arm and leg. Although the head injury was worse than they thought and she had to be put into an induced coma. Not once have I left her bedside. I've made Diane go home each night and she's bought me clothes and refreshments everyday, not that I've ate. Nicky and Chelsea come in every day and try to cheer me up. "It's all my fault... I'm so sorry Alex... I-" "No it wasn't kid." With that my head snapped up towards the door to see Diane standing there. She came and sat down in the chair next to the one I was seated in.

She took one of her hand in my own, "It wasn't your fault Piper and WHEN our Alex wakes up she'll tell you herself. Did you make Alex jump in front of you? No. Did you know she was going to do so? No. It was NOT your fault Piper, I promise you. The only person we have to blame for all this is Larry and believe me, he'll get what's coming to him. I believe in a thing called Karma and I know it's going to bit him in the ass. I can feel it." Diane said in her motherly, comforting tone and I actually believed her... This was Larry's fault and he WILL pay.

As Diane tells me more embarrassing stories from Alex's childhood I smooth her thumb to the sound of her heartbeat that's being portrayed by the constant, steady beating from the machine beside me. That was until the beep stopped and became constant. I jumped up and in no more than two seconds of me noticing the consistent beep doctors were swarming around Alex. "No... No this cant be happening..." I whisper to myself. I feel two arms wrap around me that feel familiar but nothing registering. "NO ALEX! ALEX NO YOU PROMISED TO STAY YOU CANT- YOU CANT LEAVE ME!" I scream as I'm pulled out the door by I now know was both Diane and Nicky.

"Alex..." Is all I whisper over and over as I'm pulled from the room. I can hear the doctors rushing around, trying to shock her heart back into rhythm again as I sit, hugging my knees to my chest against the wall separating me and Alex as I pray to a God I don't believe in. "Please baby... Please..." I simply whisper. That's when I hear it. Those words. "Time of death... 17:27..." Immediately I release a blood curdling scream and run to her bedside... My Alex... She can't... "NO NO NO! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO ME! COME ON BABY!" I scream as I lace my fingers with her and plant kisses on her temple and I can see Diane, Nicky and Chelsea out the corner of my eye. All with tears down their cheeks. "Come back to me... You can't be d-dead... You can't!" I whisper my voice full of hope. She can't be dead.

A/N Just gonna leave this here...

Dedicated to the two amazing assholes who wanted an update.


	19. Chapter 19 - I love you

Chapter 19 - I love you

A/N Sorry in advance for the chapter, I'm not good with hospital and injury based things so yeah... Hope you enjoy.

Piper's POV

As new tears stream down my face I place a lingering kiss on my lovers lips and whisper "I love you". That's when it happened. I felt something squeeze on my hand causing me to jump back. "What? What's wrong?" I hear Diane who was still crying. "She's not dead..." I whisper, "She's not dead! She just squeezed my hand!" I practically scream. "Do it again babe, come on I know you can. Try and open your eyes for me... Please." Diane, Nicky and Chelsea all stand behind me and we see little movement under her eyelids. Immediately I start crying again but tears of happiness.

Slowly, Alex's eyes open ever so slightly and immediately closed them again. "Come on , I know the lights bright but please try open them, for us kid." Diane said in a slightly shaky voice. With that, Alex's beautiful eyes opened. Clearly it was too much for my body to handle as I collapsed into darkness.

Alex's POV

As I use all my energy and power to open my eyes I see Piper collapsing followed by 3 doctors rushing in as Dane pushes the emergency button. I try to open my mouth but my mouth is too dry. Instead I try to move but my body is immediately overtaken by pain. Two doctors carry Pipers limp body to the bed beside my own whilst one doctor draws my attention away from her and Diane, Nicky and Chelsea are ushered out. "Well Miss Vause, this is a bit of a shock" I give him a confused look then glance at the water beside me. "Oh, you want a drink? I'm not surprised" as he said this he put a straw between my lips and I took small sips as my throat feels extremely sore. "What happened?" I enquire. Completely confused as to what's going on with my body.

"First I need you to tell me what you last remember." He states. "Me and Piper were on a date and walking back. Then Larry and Pete... Pete grabbed Piper and Larry beat me... The gun... He tried to shoot Piper... I jumped in front of her... The last thing I remember is Piper shouting my name and the sound of paramedic running to me." I reply, taking many breaks to collect my thoughts. "What year is it Miss Vause and what is your mother called?" He asks. 'What a stupid question' I think to myself. "It's 2015 and my Mum is Diane Vause." "Okay so you don't have any sort of brain loss... That's amazing! Okay, to answer your previous question" he starts as he looks at my notes. "You have been here for two weeks in an induced coma. You were bought to us with a deep bullet wound that barely missed your lung, 5 broken ribs and a brown arm and leg, hence the cast. You were also dead for a couple minutes." He explains. "Fuck... That explains the pain." I mumble but apparently pretty loud as I hear the doctor chuckle. "We can get you some more painkillers for that but they will knock you out pretty quickly for a couple hours. Your family can also come back in now." I give him a small nod, "Thanks doc."

Before everyone came back in my eyes closed and I was fast asleep.

Piper's POV

As I slowly sit up I take in my surroundings noticing the same hospital surrounding but this time I'm in the hospital bed with an IV in my arm. I look to my left to see Alex asleep in her hospital bed looking a little better. At the end of her bed the girls were sat making light conversation. I stand up getting their attention and they all look at me. "Oi, sit back down Chapman, you gave us all a fright" Nicky says. I ignore her and move to sit on the hair beside Alex's bed and immediately join our hands. "How are you feeling Kid?" Diane asks, I look over to her and give her a small smile and a nod. "You were out for a good few hours. They said the shock with Alex waking up and the fact you've refused to eat is why it happened. Thinking about it, we better start moving before we get kicked out. Come on you two" She says whilst standing up. Once I say my goodbyes to the girls they leave and I allow my eyes to shut, still feeling extremely drowsy.

A few hours later I wake up to... Someone smoothing my hand. "Alex..." I barely whisper and ever so slowly turn my head, hoping this isn't some kind of sick joke. It isn't. I am greeted by her beautiful green eyes and sleepy smile, "Hey Kid..." She whispers back in that husky voice I've missed so much. "Alex" I say a little louder this time as a tear rolls down my cheek. She slowly raised her hand to my cheek and wiped away the stray tear and I immediately nestled into her hand. "I love you, Piper" she said, looking directly into my eyes. I leaned forward, resting my forehead on her own and gently placed my lips onto hers in a gentle kiss, assuring I don't hurt her. I pull back just enough to whisper "I love you, Alex". She pulled my head down to her own and kissed me again... Just the simple contact made a little moan escape my lips causing a smirk to form on her lips and for me to pull back blushing.

We simply stare at each other happily for the next hour whispering 'I love you's to one another. That was until Piper broke it, "I'm sorry" she whispered looking down. "What are you saying sorry for Pipes?" Alex asks with a small chuckle. "I nearly got you killed... This was all my fault... Why do you still love me? Look at all the damage I've caused..." I reply with a tear strolling down my cheek. "Piper, look at me" Alex says firmly whilst raising my head. "None of this was your fault. Larry shot the gun and I'm the one that moved to take it. You didn't pull the trigger or make me move. Yes Larry is your ex but he is NOT your responsibility. This is on him and no one else. Maybe Pete as well but mainly him. I love you Piper no matter what... It was not your fault at all! Okay?" She said firmly but still with a softness in her voice.

"Now, come cuddle me" She commands with a small smile. I raise my eyebrow and ask, "How the hell am I supposed to get in the bed with you?!" She slowly shuffles over and I see the pain in her face that she's trying so hard to hide. Hesitantly I climb into the bed next to Alex and pepper her face with small kisses until we both feel ourselves dozing off. "Night Pipes, I love you." She whispered, placing one final kiss on my lips, "Night Alex, I love you too" I mumble in reply, snuggling into her chest. Maybe my mind will be a little more at ease and my dreams won't be replaced by nightmares.


	20. Chapter 20 - Going Home

Chapter 20 - Going Home

Alex's POV

~ 1 MONTH LATER ~

"I can't wait to get out of this fucking place!" I mutter more to myself than anyone, "I know you can't baby. You'll be out of here by 5... Just half an hour till you can leave... I can't wait for us to go home!" Piper replied, clearly hearing my comment, whilst packing the little things in my small hospital room. "Is there anything I can do?" I ask feeling helpless. Piper simply looked up at me and raised an eyebrow, "Babe, you have a broken leg and an arm that's just healed. You're gonna have to save your energy for later.". Immediately I smirked, earning me a confused look, "What do you have planned for later?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and a smirk plastered on my face. Immediately a small blush rise to Piper's cheeks... I love how I can get her so flustered so easily. "I meant for you using your crutches!" She replies with an eye roll. I just laugh and watch her collect the rest of my things.

Before I know it I'm signing those god damn discharge forms and walking - well, hopping more like - out the doors. I let out a sigh of relief as I feel the cool breeze go over my body and take in a deep breathe of fresh air. I've never been so happy to be out side. It was like prison in there. In fact, prisoners probably get treated better, at least they get to go out. Piper brings the car around to the entrance to save me the journey and helps me get in the car before jumping in the drivers side. "Not long now babe and we'll be home!" She says with that huge smile I love so much that shows all her teeth and those gorgeous dimples that will be the death of me. She starts the car up and we start our drive home with our hands intertwined, Piper only letting go to change gear.

Within 15 minutes we're home. Piper grabs my bag as I hobble to the door. She swings the door open and we make our way into the dark living room. "WELCOME HOME" is shouted simultaneously! I look ahead and see everyone there; Diane, Nicky, Chelsea, Red, Trish, Taystee, Poussey, and Lorna. A mixture of family, friends and even people I used to work in the cartel with. My heart swells at the sight and a huge smile makes it's way onto my face. They each come over to me individually and welcome me home before turning on the music and pulling out some alcohol. I turn to Piper who is still stood next to me, "Did you do all this?" I ask. "Yeah, she did!" Diane says past us. My eyes return to Piper who has a small blush on her cheeks. I pull her into me using the one arm that I'm not balancing on and join our lips in a hot passionate kiss filed with love. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip and in that moment we were the only two people in the world. Our tongues danced to our own special beat as our moans took on the position of the melody - all together making the sweetest song anyone was ever heard. Unfortunately, our song was put on pause my Nicky Nichols saying just loud enough for us to hear, "although I wouldn't mind watching the tow of you make out like my own personal porno, I don't think others would be grateful". I pull away with a roaring laugh as Piper retreats to my neck.

A couple hours later and the party was in full swing with everyone at lest tipsy except me and Piper due to the fact I cant drink with my painkillers and Piper didn't want me to feel left out. Somehow I was dancing with my crutches for stability which is harder than you would think. When the upbeat song come to an end a slow one came on, "Move and Groove" by Benny Latimore causing me to look at Piper and smirk. She comes closer to me and wraps her arms around my waist and resting her head in my neck as we swayed to the music. I awkwardly started swaying with her whilst looking over her shoulder to see... Nicky and Chelsea slow dancing and kissing? Can't say I'm surprised. I raise my eyebrow at them when they look over to me and they just laugh and resume their position. Piper moves her head from my neck and looked into my eyes, "I love you" I whisper just loud enough for her to hear. "I love you" She responded before joining our lips together on a short but sweet, gentle kiss. Our perfect bubble is again interrupted but by a click... Where's the music gone. I pull back and tear my eyes away from Piper to look to my left to see everyone stood there, just staring and a polaroid camera in my Mum's hands printing out a picture. "W-why's everyone staring?" I ask, suddenly feeling extremely self conscious. "You two are seriously something else... I've never seen two people have such a strong bond... You're truly a beautiful couple." Diane says walking towards us but falling causing everyone to laugh.

An hour or so later and everyone is leaving since it's near on 11pm. As I'm locking up I feel two arms circle around me and kisses being placed down my neck causing a soft moan to travel up my throat. "I'm ready" I hear Piper whisper in a husky voice that makes me oh so weak at the knees. "What?" I ask, genuinely confused by what she means. "I'm ready to have sex" she replies before joining our lips in a hard, heated kiss causing both of us to moan.

A/N Firstly, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I was going t o make it longer but then I decided to do it separate for people who feel uncomfortable reading sex scenes which leads me to my next point... The next chapter will be very short because it will just be a sex scene so those of you who want to read it can and those who don't, well, don't. There won't be any main parts in it, just plain sex so yeah... Thanks for reading.  



	21. Chapter 21 - The night

A/N Okay guys so this chapter is going to be pretty short which I am extremely sorry for but as I mentioned in the last authors note, this chapter is JUST a sex scene. If you do not want to read the sex scene, that is perfectly okay and you won't miss anything of the story line but if you do then keep reading and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 21 - The night

Alex's POV

Before I knew it, I was being pushed up against the wall and was engaging in a rough, heated kiss like I've never had before. I felt Piper nibble on my lip before soothing it with her tongue causing me to moan. I opened my mouth as our lips danced in a rhythm that got me all hot and bothered immediately. I balance against the wall as I run my hands up Piper's sides under her top and squeeze causing a moan to erupt from her throat to regain control. I remove my lips from hers and leave a trail down her jaw to her ear where I nibble gaining me another beautiful moan. "Lets take this to the bedroom baby..." I whisper, dropping my already husky and low voice and octave lower for effect which lead to Piper giving out a small shiver and a little nod.

We get up the stairs as quick as possible and I push Piper onto the bed and rest my self on top of her, re-connecting our lips to carry on our previous heated kiss. I run my hands down from her cheeks, over her breasts and down her torso. I move my hands under her top and start lightly scratching her abdomen which Pipers moans tells me she really likes. I smirk slightly and move my lips o her neck where I leave a kiss on her weak spot before nibbling, sucking and biting to leave my mark. "Ughhh Alex please!" I hear her groan which makes me laugh a little. As I slightly pull back she removes her top to reveal a black lace bra which I swiftly discard revealing her small breasts. I look into her eyes to check she's okay and all I see is a mixture of love and lust.

I leave a number of kisses around her nipple which earns me a groan as she persistently tries to move her body so my lips connect with her nipple. After some teasing I circle her nipple with my tongue before nibbling on the extra sensitive bud while massaging the other. As I nibble and bite I suck but then licking it to slowly ease the pain. After a little while I swap nipples and give the other a similar treatment, all the while my lover is moaning profanities over and over.

I leave a trail of kisses down from her breasts to her stomach and eventually stopping just above her mound. I take the waistband of her trousers and panties in my hand and slowly remove them from her long legs leaving a trail of wet kisses as I go and doing the same going back up. I inhale the scent of her beautiful pussy and release a moan at the exquisite smell. I lightly pepper kisses all around her core before lightly blowing on her exposed clit causing Piper to arch her back at the small contact. "Fuck Alex just FUCK ME!" She demands and who would I be to disobey a command?

I lightly and slowly lick from her hole up to her clit repeatedly, speeding up a little each time and pressing a little hard before taking her clit in my mouth and sucking and nibbling on it. I slowly enter two fingers in her opening, briefly looking up to see Piper her eyes shut as moans erupt from her saying a mix of profanities and my name over and over. I become more rough with the pumping of y fingers and gradually get deeper before adding a third and curling them to hit her g-spot. In response, Piper arches her back and screams my name and starts rocking her hips to the rhythm of my own fingers. As I know she's close I speed up my pace and repeatedly hit her g-spot. "Alex I'm gonna c-" and with that, Piper screams, I remove my fingers and replace them with my tongue. I lick up every inch of her cum as she comes down from her high, moaning at the taste.

When I've licked up the remains of her beautiful juices I briefly kiss her sensitive clit and make my way back up her body to place a chaste kiss on her lips seeing she is still out breath. "Horrible, wasn't it?" I ask with a smirk, "The worst! You're really bad at that." Piper replies with a smile. "I love you" I whisper, "I love you" she replies. She reconnects our lips in yet another heated kiss but pulls away too soon for my liking causing me to groan. "Can I do you...?" Piper asks hesitantly, looking down as a blush rises to her cheeks. 'God she looks adorable!' I think to myself. I chuckle slightly, "you don't have to ask" I reply placing a brief kiss on her lips. "I've never... Really..." Piper starts, looking me in the eyes, "Gone down on a woman before?" I ask to which she nods. I smile yet again, "Alright... Well, are you ready to take the plunge... So to speak?" I ask with a cheeky smile. "Are you gonna coach me through it?" She raises an eyebrow, "yeah" I reply, genuinely excited... I've never been like this with sex before. Something tells me this time will be different.

The rest of the night was filled with us not fucking or just having sex... But making love to one another.

A/N Okay, so again, sorry for the short chapter and I don't really write sex scenes so I'm sorry if it's pretty bad but yeah, hope you enjoy 


	22. Chapter 22 - The chill kinda day

A/N okay so this chapter is super short but the next one will be a lot longer. This chapter is so short because it's kinda like a set up for the next chapter so yeah... Sorry that it's short but yeah, I hope you enjoy. Also, reviews of any sort would be more than grateful and if you have a question about the story or anything don't be afraid to ask.

Chapter 22 - The chill kinda day

Alex's POV

I woke up the next morning to small circles being made on the bottom of my back and small kisses being peppered at the nape of my neck. A smile automatically makes it's way onto my lips, "hmmm, I could really get used to this" I murmur rolling over to face my beautiful girlfriend who also has that smile on her face I would do anything for. "So... what's on the agenda today?" I ask before placing light kisses on her neck. "Hmmm... I'm thinking take out food, movies, blankets, pillows, bed and cuddles all day. What do you think?""Hmm that sounds perfect! I'm going to go have a quick shower and you can order the food and get all the junk food and drink you can find and a shit load of movies, all good?". She simply nods and places a gentle kiss on my lips before standing up. I cant help but to give her perfect, naked ass a cheeky slap causing her to simultaneously jump and squeal before turning around and giving me the look that tells me she'll get revenge to which I raise my eye brow and smirk.

I slowly drag myself out of bed and into the shower where I allow the water to run over my body as I let my mind process everything that's happened this past month... Nearly getting killed by my boyfriends ex, briefly dying, having numerous broke ribs, a broke arm and an extremely weak leg - there was no way I was gonna use my crutches, that's for sure - my messed up face, Larry being caught and chucked into prison along with Pete, my two best friends getting together, Diane finally getting her break and Piper... That girl that somehow stole my heart in such a short time... "You okay in there babe?" I hear Piper shout, braking my thoughts. Clearly I've been stood in here a while, "yeah, I'll be out in a sec" I respond whilst quickly washing my hair and body. Within a few minutes I'm done and jumping out the shower. I briefly towel dry my hair before slipping on my glasses and pulling an oversized t-shirt over my head. I look down and realize i's one of my Piper's so it barely covers my ass, 'no wonder she insisted I wore this one' I think to myself with a slight chuckle.

I walk out to find Piper under the duvet with Netflix up on the TV screen, more Chinese food than I've ever seen, various other unhealthy foods accompanied by some cans of drink. I walk over to the other side of the bed to what Piper is on and climb under the duvet and place a light kiss on her cheek and wrap my arm around her waist. "What do you wunna watch baby?" I hear Piper ask in that voice I adored from 'hello'. "Whatever you want" I mumble into her neck, not really caring what we watch, I'd watch anything if it was with Piper. She puts on 'Practical Magic' which is one of my favourite movies of all time which she knows causing me to smile. "Yeah, I thought you'd like that" I hear her say. We contently watch the film wrapped up in each others arms and eating the food we had. As the film ends Piper turns to me.

"I love you" she whispers, staring deep into my eye, "I love you" I simply respond. "I cant wait to respond the rest of m life with you... To spend lazy days with you, take you on dates, celebrate special occasions... Everything..." I add shyly which is complete out of character. "Speaking of special occasions... You know what's in a month right?" I look at her beyond confused. "Babe... It's the 25th November..." "OH MY GOD!" I squeal like a little girl, "IT'S ONLY A MONTH TILL CHRISTMAS! wE HAVE TO GET UP THE DECORATIONS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! OH MY GOD WE CAN GO CHRISTMAS TREE SHOPPING TOGETHER!" One thing not many people know about me is I'm a sucker for Christmas which Piper is fully aware of. "Of course we can! How about we go tomorrow?" she asks, I enthusiastically nod my head in response.

Somehow, I think this Christmas will be the best I've ever had.  



	23. Chapter 23 - Getting Festive (Part 1)

A/N I'm sorry it's taken me a little while to update guys, I've just had a lot going on with college and have had to practice for my gig and a few other things so yeah... I also want to say thank you for reading my story, you have no idea how grateful I am and I'd love it if you left me a review of what you like and don't like or even suggestions as to what should happen. I'd be very grateful so yeah... I'll let you read it, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 23 - Getting Festive (Part 1)

Alex's POV

The next morning I actually woke up early than Piper which nearly never happens. I guess the excitement of Christmas tree shopping with Piper drove me from dream land. I hopped out of bed and went to take a quick shower to freshen myself up a little and changing into some black skinny jeans and a cream jumper. I then skipped down the stairs to start making breakfast for myself and the beauty still asleep upstairs. As I get the ingredients and stuff out to make pancakes I hear Piper make her way into the shower. I quickly make the pancakes (obviously accompanied my lemon and sugar)with a side of a fruit salad and a cup of coffee. I place it all on a tray and make my way upstairs. As I enter the bedroom Piper is coming out of the shower so I sit on the bed and place the tray in front of me. "Good morning baby" I say cheerily, she looks up and her jaw drops a little, "Did you make us breakfast in bed?" I suddenly became shy so just gave a little nod. "You're adorable!" She exclaims as she makes her way over to me in some tight light blue jeans a black jumper similar to mine.

Once she sits on the bed she sits on my laps and wraps her arms around my neck. Before I have the chance to make a sarcastic comment along the lines of 'the bed is big enough for the both of us you know' her lips are on mine in a passionate kiss. As if I was programmed to, my arms wrapped around her small frame as our lips moved in sync. We both pull away against our will as air becomes necessary. "Not that I'm complaining... But what was that for?" I ask with a raised eyebrow and smirk, "to say thank you for breakfast of course... And you look hot as fuck..." She replies, not hiding the fact she's checking me out. "Eyes up here Pipes" I say with an even bigger smirk to which her head shoots up and she blushes.

We ate our breakfast whilst making small talk and making an action plan for the day which consisted of: Christmas tree shopping, getting some lunch, Christmas decoration shopping and then home. When we finished our breakfast we dumped the dishes in the sink for later and then grabbed our hoodies and boots. When we finished getting ready we headed out to the car and started our journey to the garden centre where they sell the best trees. In no time we arrived and being created by a large, friendly old looking man. "Hello there, is there anything I could help you with" He asked in your stereotypical, sweet old man voice. I intertwined Piper's fingers with my own, "yes please... We're looking for a Christmas tree... The best you've got" Piper replied looking at me with a grin whilst I struggled to contain my excitement. The older man chuckles. He starts walking as me and my gorgeous girlfriend follow.

"I'm Alexander but call me Alex" he says giving us a small smile to which we giggle, "It's nice to meet you Alex, this is Piper... My girlfriend and I'm Alex" I reply with a smile whilst Piper is still giggling a little. "What a coincidence" he says with a chuckle, "you two are such a lovely couple" he adds. Me and Piper look at each other with a cheesy grin. The three of us come to a stop when we reach the most beautiful trees I've ever seen. I gasp in shock as my jaw drops at the sight of the beauty of nature. Although they were all beautiful there was one in particular that caught my eye. I dropped Piper's hand - who was now talking to Alex about trees - and walked over to the most exquisite looking tree I have ever seen. _It's beautiful._ I think to myself but apparently I say it out loud.

"What babe?" I hear Piper ask as she wraps her arms around me. Unable to speak I just point at the exquisite piece of nature in front of me. "You want that one?" I turn my head so fast I could of swore I nearly gave myself whip lash. "Can we?!" I exclaim like a child. Piper just laughs and nods yes to which I pick her up and turn her around placing a sweet kiss on her lips. We were interrupted by Alex, "I'm guessing you girls want that one then?" I nod enthusiastically. "Okay, seeing the car you arrived in I'm guessing you're gonna need it delivered?" He asks with a small chuckle to which we give a small "yes please", "how does tomorrow around lunch time sound?". We both oblige and give him our address and number, just in case.

We say our Thank-you's to Alex and jump back in the car. "So, what do you want for lunch?" Piper asks from the drivers seat whilst placing her hand on my thigh giving me shivers. I go to glare at her but she's looking right ahead. Clearly someone wants to play dirty, huh? How about we go to that little café in town, it's close to all the sops then too." I reply with a strong, confident voice. She gives a small nod and then turns on the radio and move and groove by benny Latimore immediately causing me to smirk. Piper goes to turn it over but I stop her and rest my hand on her thigh and start moving it higher and higher whilst trying to move my hips as sexually and seductively as I can in a car seat with a seat belt on. As we come to a red light she looks over to me to what I assume to be t o ask to stop the actions with my hands but clearly her words are stolen at my movements. Her intense stare at me is broken by car horns signalling that the light has turned green to which I smirk and turn the radio down low and stop my movements as well up to the café.

Today is going to be a great day.


	24. Chapter 24 - Making Plans

A/N Okay so this is a pretty long chapter and it does have some smut in it as requested. I'm sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or anything but I had a lot going on tonight and I honestly do not have the energy to go through it and check spelling so yeah. I hope you enjoy and as always, I'll be very grateful for reviews. Thank you.

Chapter 24 - Making Plans

Alex's POV

Me and Piper walk into the café hand in hand and walk over to the que to order some lunch and a drink when I hear, "Yo! Vause! Chapman let you out the bedroom then?". Before I even turned around I knew it was Nichols. Piper immediately hid in my neck as everyone turned to look at us. I let out a chuckle and turn around to my wild-haired friend - who was accompanied by no other than Chelsea, of course. "Nice to see you too Nichols, I'm great thanks for asking" I reply sarcastically as we take a seat opposite my two friends.

Just as I finish my sentence, a waitress comes over to take our order before Nicky has time to make another snide comment. The waitress blatantly checked me out and gave me a little smirk causing my hand to get a harsh squeeze from Piper. "What can I get you?" The waitress enquired. Piper immediately answered before I had a chance, "Just a portion of chips and two hot chocolates." She replied bluntly. Before the waitress walked away she gave me a flirtatious wink and I could feel the jealousy radiating off my girlfriend next to me.

I turned to face Nicky and Chelsea who both burst out laughing simultaneously. "Well well Chapman... Looks like the waitress has the hots for your girl!" Nicky blurted out during her laughter o which Piper frowned. "I chuckled a little at Piper's reaction and pulled her into me and placed a kiss on her cheek, "don't worry Pipes, you're the only girl I have my eyes on" I said to her with a wink. When both Nicky and Chelsea calmed down, Chelsea said something I was not expecting.

"I'm glad we bumped into you two, I had a proposition for you. On the 28th me and Nicky were gonna take a little vacation for a week to Dubai seeing as though my parents have a house over there that never gets used. Only for a week or so and we thought you guys would like to come. I know a few people over there that throw mad parties for this time of year. You' love it. So, what do you say?" She asks. I turn to Piper and silently ask her to which she smiles back, "we'd love to." I reply. We make general chit chat until our food is bought over. By the smirk on Nicky's face I can take a guess it's the same waitress.

"Your chips and hot chocolates..." She says whilst placing our refreshments on the table and bending over more than necessary to show a lot of cleavage. "If there is anything else I can do for you... Just call me over." She whispers in my ear. Before I have time to do or say anything my face is being grabbed by soft hands and I'm being pulled into an intense passionate kiss. A moan involuntary slips my lips and before I have time to react or kiss back properly the kiss is broken. "Thanks... But I think my girlfriend already has someone to tend to her needs and can do so in a much higher stander than yourself." Piper says in a calm, sweet voice. Nicky and Chelsea's laughter fills the café and I just sit there still feeling a little dizzy from the kiss. The waitress storms off with a face like thunder whilst my girlfriend has a smug grin on her face at my still shocked reaction. "Gotta say Chapman, you know how to make a point" Nicky says with what can only be described as a proud grin on her face.

We finished eating our food and planning our trip to Dubai. We decided on leaving England at 4AM to arrive at Dubai at 3PM. Our flights were booked whilst we were sat in the café and luckily there were two spaces left on the same plane as Nicky and Chelsea. To say I'm excited about my first holiday with my girlfriend and two best friends would be an understatement.

Once we said our goodbyes to the newly loved up couple we proceeded with our Christmas decoration shopping. We walked straight into the first big store we saw that sold Christmas decorations. Well, I say walked... More like I dragged Piper into the store. We walked straight to the lights to both put on our beauty of a Christmas tree and around the room. We decided on white coloured lights because although its standard its effective and it reminds me of snow which everyone has to love at some point in their life.

Once me and Pipes picked out the lights we walked over to the tinsel and ball-balls. "Our colour scheme has gotta be green" Piper explains, "What? No! That'll look stupid... The tree is green! You'll be saying pink next" I argue, turning to look at her. "Actually, I was gonna say pink next..." She says a little embarrassed. I burst out in laughter and pull her into me, "Fuck, you're so cute Pipes!". In response she simply nuzzled into my neck. I hesitantly pull away after a minute or two and allow my eyes to scan over the various colours they have. "Okay... So what colours then little miss 'professional-Christmas-tree-decorator-and-colour-co-ordinator'?" Piper asks sarcastically.I throw her a smug smirk and walk over to pick up a couple pieces of silver and ice blue tinsel and grabbed a bow of tree ornaments that look like icicles and snowflakes that where glitter white and some see through blue ball-balls. "Blue and silver." I then conclude with a wink and walk over towards the tills once I picked up a coupe cans of spray on snow and some mistletoe. Its necessary, okay?

We pay for our purchases and walk out the shop to see a human sized snow globe has been set up causing me to squeal, "Oh my god babe we have to go into the snow globe!" I almost scream at Piper who looks very confused. "What are you on about?" She enquires. "It's a human sized snow globe, you pay to go in it and the put on a snow machine thing and you can fuck about in it and they take pictures of you and it's so fucking cute and I've always wanted to do it and-" "Okay I get it! Of course we can babe" Piper interrupts. I drag her over by her hand and give the person who is running the snow globe the required money before asking the to look after our bags and jumping in before Piper.

I quickly gather up some fake snow in my hands into the perfect snow ball. When Piper finally manages to get in the thing I call our, "Hey baby" to which she turns her head and I throw the snow ball and it hits her right in the face. The expression that takes over her face is so funny I curl over in hysterics, gasping for breath. "YOU ASSHOLE!" She exclaims, making me laugh harder. Before I know it, I'm being pushed over into the snow and being straddled by the blue-eyed beauty who's face is leaning down closer to mine so I feel her hot breath on my lips. I stare into her gorgeous eyes and then back to her lips and just when her lips are going to touch my own she pulls back and I get a face full of snow which Piper finds hilarious. "You are evil!" I state and stand up pulling her up with me and I wrap my arms around her in the middle of the snow globe and just take in her beauty. It was like we were in a little bubble.

But that bubble was popped. "Fucking lesbians! You're both fucking sluts and are going to burn in hell! There's no point in you even living!" I turn to where the abuse is shouted to see an old, chubby man with silver hair and cold blue eyes. I look around to see an audience gathered. I look at Piper to see she's obviously hurt by the words which causes me to have some kind of reaction. "I'm sort Sir, but I strongly disagree. We are not sluts at all and fuck you for thinking that you close minded asshole. There is a reason for everyone to live. Everyone has a duty to fulfil in life. For example, yours is to be a judgemental prick. And as for burning in hell, although I don't believe in any of that I will say that I will be glad to do so if you are not there. I flip him the middle finger and look up in the snow globe to see mistletoe hanging. I take down my middle finger and use that hand to cup my girlfriends cheek and I connect our lips in a sweet, gentle kiss like no other. For a second I hear cheering but I immediately zone out of that and only pay attention to the lips that are pressed against mine.

I regretfully pull away when oxygen is needed but I do so with a smile which is reciprocated by the love of my life. "I love you, Piper Chapman" I whisper with my head rested against hers. Somehow her smile grows as she replies "and I love you, Alex Vause". We both smile and pull fully away but keep our finger intertwined to see many people applauding us and the homophobic walking away. "Ready to go?" I question. She nods her head yes and we exit the snow globe. The owner of the globe hands us our bags and hands us our pictures which I nearly forgot about, "There's 5 copies there... We're only supposed to give out one but it takes a lot of courage to say what you said to him. Think of it as a present. Merry Christmas." The old man said, I gave him a grateful smile and we started walking off. I looked at the pictures and they were perfect. They were of the moment me and Piper kissed under the mistletoe. I heard Piper gasp at them. They are pictures I will treasure for as long as I will live.

"What's next?" I ask. "I thought we could go do some Christmas shopping separately. I wunna start getting your presents now..." Piper replies. "Okay, how about we meet back here in an hour?" I question to which she obliges. I give her a brief kiss before walking away. Little does the blonde bombshell know I have already been looking at presents for her. I go into the first shop that owns the most precious of presents I plan on giving to her. Immediately, I pick out the item I was looking for as I had previously seen it online and had ordered it in as it was a little different to the other beautiful things in the shop due to my request. I pay the hefty price tag knowing it will be worth it to see Piper's face on Christmas morning. I slip the object into a black bag that the inquisitive blonde cannot see through. I thank the man behind the counter and make my way out the shop.

I pull out my phone to see 30 minutes has already slipped through my fingers. I quickly walk into another shop similar to the one I was previously in and place my order for one of her other presents and ask for it to be delivered when it was ready. I place the money for the object on the counter. Like the other item, this one was not cheap (but still not as expensive as the previous present). Unlike the other, this was one Piper had mentioned wanting a long time ago so I'm pretty sure she'd love it.

I make my way back up to the place I said I'd meet Piper who is always standing there. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She tenses up before realising its me and turn around and pecks my lips. "Ready to go home?" She asks. I nod a yes and we make our way back to the car with our fingers linked together. I quickly go back to Diane's and give her Piper's presents so Piper doesn't find them because being how she is, she will go searching. We then go back to Pipers and decide on changing right into our comfies. I go into the bathroom and remove the little make up I applied and changed into some jogging bottoms and a loose tank top where as Piper decide on shorts and a tank top.

"How about we order some food and watch a couple of movies?" She shouts whilst walking in to joining me in the front room. "Sounds perfect babe" I reply. She pulls out her phone and orders come noodles and some kinda chicken dish whilst I bring up some film called 'But I'm a cheerleader' which looked pretty good. I grabbed the blanket from the floor and laid it over us whilst Piper decided to position herself so her back has against my front and my arms were wrapped around her which I obviously didn't mind.

About 30 minutes into the film the food arrived and we decided on just putting it all on the table and picking at it. Whilst we were eating and watching the film I decided on carrying on my little 'game' from earlier and rested my hand on the middle of her thigh and gave it a little squeeze which earned me an innocent smile before her gaze turned back to the film, completely oblivious to my intentions.

I slowly rubbed her thigh, gradually getting higher and higher each time. I felt Piper shiver under my touch causing me to smirk. I then allowed my little finger to make a little contact with her core gaining me a little moan. I looked over to her to find dark, lustful eyes staring back. Before I had time to react I was being pushed to lay down, straddled and eager lips connecting with my own. It took me no time to reciprocate the hot, needy kiss.

 **PIPER'S POV**

I moved my hand from Alex's waist to run my fingers through her hair knowing it's one of her many weaknesses. As expected, a delicious moan flowed from deep in my raven haired girls throat and down my own. I nibbled on her lip causing her to gasp, allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance but mine won. I then left a trail of wet kisses down her jaw to her neck and landed right on her sweet spot without even trying. I started to nibble, bite and suck on that exact spot, soothing it with my tongue to ease the pain before repeating my actions.

I removed my hands from her hair to trail it down to her chest where it was greeted by the plump, mouth watering breast of my lover. I raked my hands down the rest of her body until I reached the hem of her top. I tugged at it to signal that I wanted the useless piece of material gone. Alex sat up a little - just enough for me to remove the item of clothing - so I could discard it. As I pulled the top over her head my eyes immediately fell on her bare chest. A smirk crept it's way onto my face and I whispered in a smug voice, "hmm, no bra?". The model like woman underneath my body let a sexy groan float out of her mouth.

A husky chuckle escaped my lips at the response I got from my comment on the lack of underwear, not that I'm complaining. I kiss all around her sensitive nipples, occasionally biting. Alex's needy moans started to become ore frequent amongst small whispers of "please baby... please". I let my tongue swirl around the erect nipple before taking it in my mouth and biting harshly causing Alex to arch her back and let out a moan like no other which makes a moan rise up my own throat. I continue feasting on her nipple before soothing the pain I probably caused her but knowing she loves it. I lick my way to her other nipple and reciprocate my actions there.

I left a trail of love bites down her torso and licked across her bikini line, nibbling every few seconds. I take her bottoms in my hands and drag them off and throw them carelessly. I look up from her feet and whisper, "no panties either..."with yet another smirk. I kissed my way up her long legs tat seem to go on forever until I reach her core that is currently dripping. I took a deep breath in, inhaling her scent and let out a moan of pleasure, soon followed my the green eyed beauty herself. "Please Piper... Just fuck me!" She begs, I look up and raise an eyebrow, "How do you want me to fuck you?" I question in a husky voice. Then she says that one word that makes me get straight to work, "hard!"

I lick a line from her hole up to her clit where I nibble and bite making my girlfriend wriggle and moan. Without warning, I push two of my long fingers deep inside her hole with force and then take them right out again. I hear whimper and another plead drift from those soft, plump lips I love so much and then I couldn't hold back anymore.

I relentlessly push my fingers in and out of her hole, deep, hard and fast summoning moans from my girlfriend. "Oh babe don't stop... Please don't stop" She whispers through her panting and moans. I add another finger and go as fast and deep as I can possibly go, curving my fingers each time to hit that spot that I know drives her over the edge. Although I feel my arm start to burn I don't stop. I start flicking her clit with my tongue and that's when I hear those word and feel her walls start to tighten, "I'M GONNA CUM... BABE I'M GON-" She screams.

I remove my fingers and replace them with my tongue whilst my soaking fingers rub her sensitive clit. My tongue thrusts in and out of her tight hole and that's when the cum starts running into my mouth. I suck and lick every bit of juice up that's falling from her beautiful pussy but still pushing my tongue in and out and rubbing her clit making her orgasm last longer than she ever had before. After nearly a minute her orgasm starts to subside whilst her body is still flinching from the touch of my fingers on her sensitive nub. I lick up the rest of her juices till she's clean and then place a single kiss on her clit making her body jump.

I kiss my way up her body and finish by placing a gentle kiss on my lovers lip who is on the verge of sleep. "I love you" I hear her murmur into my hair as I rest my head on her chest. I smile and put a kiss in between her breast and whisper, "I love you to". Then we simultaneous fall into a deep, blissful sleep knowing that when we open our eyes once more we will still be in the safety of one another's arms.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Tree

A/N Firstly, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have had a lot going on in my personal life and college has also been taking up a lot of my time. I'm currently a little ill so I apologize before hand if this chapter isn't very good or long but I will try by best. Thankyou!

Chapter 25 - The Tree

Diane's POV

I'm currently stood outside of Piper's apartment and like I have been for a good ten minutes with a huge fucking Christmas tree. Constantly knocking. I heard some kind of movement inside a minute ago but clearly, neither my daughter or her girlfriend can be assed to get up so I change my tactics. I bend down so my mouth is in line with the letter box. I open it slightly and shout, "ALEXANDRA VAUSE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED, STOP SEDUCING THAT POOR GIRL AND OPEN THE DOOR TO YOUR MOTHER!". My short rant is followed by a simultaneous groan from my daughter and eruption of laugher from her girlfriend - who is now a second daughter to me.

In no time, the door is opened by my daughter who has a light blush on her cheeks and a still giggling Piper. I shoot a wink to Piper who clearly enjoyed me scolding my daughter. I somehow manage to keep a straight face whilst my daughter looks at me like a child that has been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Not being able to resist the urge to torture my daughter a little more, "Alexandra Vause. I thought I bought you up to be better than this... Laying in bed whilst your poor old mother is outside in the freezing cold with a huge fucking Christmas tree!" Seeing Alex's face instantly caused both me and Piper to curl over in laughter. "Now fucking let me in!" I say as I walk past still laughing and walk into the kitchen and shout "you may wunna bring that Christmas tree in Al and don't even think about asking Piper to help your sorry ass. This is what you get for ignoring me!" I hear the similar sound of a raspy chuckle that is much like my own.

As I walk into the kitchen I turn on the coffee machine. "Now that's sorted... Good Afternoon Pipes" I say whilst getting out two cups. "Good Afternoon Diane" She replies and walks over to me and gives me a brief hug. "You go take a shower and get changed and ill make us lunch since you've both missed breakfast" She nods in agreement and give her thanks and wonders off upstairs. Just as I'm pouring the coffee into the two cups of coffee Alex walks into the living room with the big ass Christmas tree. I turn around holding out a cup of coffee, "thanks Mum" Alex says whilst taking the cup off me. "You're welcome... Alexandra..." I reply earning me a tap on the arm. I laugh and engulf her in a hug. "Hey kid", "hey mum". Okay, you go get changed, Pipes is in the shower and I'll make some lunch for us since you haven't eaten yet. Well, not food anyway" I tease with a wink earning me a smirk. As Alex starts to walk off she asks, "do you wunna stay and help us decorate the tree like the old days... I'm sure Piper wont mind. I'll call Nicky and Chelsea too. We could decorate the tree and have some drinks or something?" A huge smile spread across my face, "sure kid" I place a kiss on her temple and shoo her off to get changed.

Within an hour, myself, Alex, Piper, Nicky and Chelsea were all sat in the front room eating the simple chicken salad I made whilst Christmas music is playing lightly in the back ground to get everyone in the Christmas mood while we're making light chit chat. "Okay fuckers, what's the plan for the day?" Nicky asked, I turned to look at Alex who was too busy staring at Piper to realized that there was a question being asked that needed to be answered. I've never seen my daughter look so happy... So in love. Alex has always struggled in real love, I know she's had sex with several girls but never fallen in love with until Piper. I can see why she loves her so much. I love Piper like another daughter too. Both my trail of thought and Alex's stare on Piper is broke by Nicky, "Yo Vause! Stop eye fucking your girlfriend for five minutes and answer my question!". We all erupt into laughter. Once we calmed down Alex questions, "What asshole?". "I asked what the fuck we're doing today?" Nicky replied. "Well, I thought we could all decorate Pipes and my tree together, kinda like we used to except with Piper. We could start up the tradition again but it'll be better this time? Then, like our old tradition, we can have some drinks after?" She looks around and reads everyone's expressions. "Fuck yeah!" Nicky replies.

 ** _Alex's POV_**

Once we had gathered all the decorations for the tree and had put up the tree so it won't fall we turned up the music and started simultaneously dancing and decorating the tree. Being the OCD that I am I explained that you just had to put the lights on first, then the tinsel, then the ball balls and then spray the fake snow on. I thought it was common sense. But apparently not.

We applied the lights first which were just your normal white kinda colour. We then put on the blue and silver tinsel me and Piper had purchased yesterday followed by the other small ornaments and ball-balls. I allowed Piper to spray on the fake snow and it was like watching a child being told the were going to Disneyland. She never failed to amaze me. It's like every time I look at her I fall more in love and she becomes more beautiful which is seriously scary but I trust her with everything I have.

"Okay, so now that's done... Can we start drinking?" Nicky asked. Everybody agreed, "Wait!" I shouted. I ran upstairs and found what I was looking for. The star for the top of the tree. I handed it to Piper, "you put it up babe" I said, whilst placing a light kiss on her lips, she smiled and I gently lifted her up so she could reach the top of the tree. Once I put her down and wrapped my arm around her waist I said, "now we can drink."

A/N Okay so this was a short chapter but I feel like shit. I'm sorry it was pretty crappy. Hopefully I'll update again this week. Thank-you x


	26. Chapter 26 - Drinks & Games

A/N As a sorry for being so shit at updating...

Chapter 26 - Drinks & Games

Alex's POV

Within an hour or so, Diane had made us some picky bits to munch on whilst we had gone to the shops to get the necessities; Alcohol. Right now, we're all sat in the living room and slightly tipsy. "Right girls, I'm gonna head home now before you get me into more trouble!" Diane said whilst half standing up and half stumbling. "Don't be so stupid, stay in the guest room!" Piper slurred her words a little. Diane, in no fit state to argue, accepted Piper's offer and bid us all good night and headed to the room.

"Okay... So I say we play good old truth or dare!" Nicky exclaimed. What a shocking proposition... Not. "Alright" I respond. I grabbed a vodka bottle that is now empty and place it in the middle of the newly formed circle. "Okay, so I say... If you forfeit you have to take three shots and take off a piece of clothing" Chelsea states. We all nod in agreement. Nicky spins the bottle and of course, it lands on me. "Well, well Vause... We meet again" she says with a smirk on her face. I just roll my eyes and wait for her to respond. "Most awkward place you've fucked someone?" Instantly I smirk and take a side glance at Piper before proudly saying, "On a swing in a park.". Piper clearly took a drink at the wrong time as she starts to choke and goes bright red. Both Nicky and Chelsea erupt in laughter whilst I pat Piper's back and try not to laugh. Once she recovers she nearly screams, "I thought you said we weren't going to tell anyone about that!" Her mortified expression just causes me to laugh as she eventually joins in. "I never said it was about you babe, you just gave that away" I respond whilst pulling her into my side and placing a kiss on her temple.

"Okay, my turn" I say whilst spinning the bottle and it lands on Piper. I look to her and smirk. "Hmm... I wonder what I could possibly ask..." I say whilst whilst smoothing my invisible beard. I was give the don't-you-even-think-about-it look to which I continued to smirk. Time for payback for laughing this morning... "So Miss Chapman..." I start making eye contact with my girlfriend. I took a quick glance at Nicky and Chelsea who look like they're gonna burst if I don't spit it out knowing I'll have something good to say. "Have you ever squirted?" I asked rasin my eyebrow. Piper's expression was priceless and just opened and shut her mouth like a goldfish. She took the three shots and removed her top and I obviously soaked up her newly exposed flesh. I would never get bored of seeing that. My two friends were crying with laughter and I continued to smirk and stare at Piper. "Allow me to answer that for you ladies... She indeed has but only once, last night of a matter of fact whilst screaming A-" Before I can say anything else the furiously blushing blonde next to me slaps her hand across my mouth causing me to laugh. "It took us both by surprise!" She exclaimed trying to clarify herself to Nicky and Chelsea who were too busy laughing. Piper just turned to me and whispered in my ear, "I'm so getting you back for that" before nibbling on my ear lobe knowing that is a weakness of mine.

Once we calmed down Nicky span the bottle again and it landed on Piper again. "It's alright, I'll go easy on you Chapman. Make out with Vause against the wall for a minute." She complied and stood up holding her hand out for me to take which I did. Before I knew it she had me up against the wall with a smirk like my own on her face. She pushed her body against mine and placed her lips on mine in a rough manner, immediately taking my breath away. I moaned as her hands trailed down to my side and gripped my waist, digging her nails in before moving them under my top. I placed my arms around her neck and bought her impossibly closer. I groaned as I felt her thigh make contact with the throbbing bud between my legs. A loud moan erupted up my throat. Then she just stopped and pulled away. Giving me a flirtatious wink before sitting back down. "What's the matter Vause? Chapman got you all flustered?" Chelsea questioned to which herself and Nicky smirked. I looked at Piper who has a smug smirk on her lips and her arms crossed over her bare torso. I sit back down next to my girlfriend, still in shock.

I cough in attempt to clear my throat in the hopes my voice will come out it's natural way. "Erm... O-okay... Piper... You spin..." I stutter causing a chuckle to come from Piper. She span the bottle and it landed on Chelsea. "Alright Houston... Make out with Nicky against the wall like we just did" She complied and their dare was done in no time but it was nowhere near as steamy as ours.

After a couple more rounds and a lot more teasing from Piper makin me need her more than ever, more shots and more removal of clothing we decided to do one more round before bed. Chelsea span the bottle and it landed on Piper who, despite taking more shots, seemed to have sobered up a little. "Alright Chapman, do a body shot off Vause." She said with a smirk. I just swallowed not knowing if I'll be able to control myself. "Arms up babe" Piper order as she removes my top. "What way do you want me to do it? She questions. "You'll like the salt off wherever you choose to put it on Alex and then you'll take the tequila from Alex's mouth into your own." Chelsea instructs. Piper nods eagerly and grabs the salt, putting some on my panty line, on my cleavage and on my neck. Nicky hands me the shot to put in my mouth which I do. Piper winks at me and seductively licks the salt on my stomach, then my cleavage and finishing with my neck whilst giving me that heavy hooded eyed look. She then connects her lips with my own and take out all of the contents in it. She carries on the kiss a little longer before biting my lip and pulling away.

We get a round of applause from my two very drunk friends before deciding to head to bed. Chelsea and Nicky decide to just crash on the pull out sofa bed in the front room. Once we made sure they're both comfy and got everything they need me and Piper head to bed. I lay on the bed and watch as Piper sexually moves her hips to the song she's humming whilst removing her PJ shorts. She turned and did a slut drop right in front of my eyes which has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen. She gracefully makes her way over to lay beside me where she dips two fingers into her panties whilst looking at me. My eyes go wide as she removes her hand from her visibly soaking pussy and sucks her fingers. She lets out a moan and winks which I respond with a louder moan and a mumbled "fuck".

Piper then rolls over so she is on top of me and starts placing wet kisses on my neck and making my breathing hitch. She whispers into my ear with a sexual husk to her voice, "I love you Alex... And I love how wet you make me and how I make you so wet in return." I swallow hard at the statement. "Please" I whimper, needing my girlfriends touch. She lifts herself up a little so her piercing, captivating, ice blue eyes and in line with my forest green ones. "Please what?" She questions whilst peppering light kisses on my jaw.

"Please. Fuck me." I beg.

A/N ANDDDDDDD I'll leave it right there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	27. Chapter 27 - Packing And 'I Love You's

A/N I'm shit at updating I know. To say sorry I'll make this an extra long chapter. So yeah...

Alex's POV

"Please just fuck me!" I near on scream earning a chuckle in response. "Hmm, someone's impatient." Replies a voice that is dripping with lust and desire. The next thing I know I feel teeth surrounding my nipple causing a pleasure pain to shoot through my body, my throat releasing a groan whilst my back arches into the mouth that causes me so much pleasure. Whilst Piper devours my nipple I grope her newly exposed breast and roll her nipple between my finger and thumb, tugging occasionally.

The next thing I know, that talented mouth has left my breast and is connected to my own briefly before biting down my neck, cleavage and stomach to just above my mound where she nibbles my outer lips driving me insane. I buck my hips trying to make more contact with my girlfriend and failing miserably. Piper, who has now decided to alternate between nibbling, sucking, licking and full on biting my outer lips, decides to use my weakness fully against me. "Hmm... You smell and looks so good baby... I can't wait to plunge my fingers into your tight hole and taste your sweetness on my tongue... Would you like that baby?" She questions in a sweet voice to which I just grunt and buck my hips yet again. "Well, would you" She asks again. "Fuck, yes!" I hiss impatiently.

I feel three long slender fingers plunge into my wetness whilst my clit is sucked and nibbled on like never before making me scream so loud my throat burned. The unusual rhythm of the fingers being pushed into me deep, hard and curling every time to hit my sweet spot mixed with the sucking and biting of my clit created a sensation I could never explain. My body was withering of it's own accord whilst animal like sounds and screamed left my lips. Almost embarrassingly soon I was being shot up to cloud 9.

But this wasn't a normal climax or orgasm... This orgasm shot straight through my body like never before and I didn't cum like I had before... I... "OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU JUST SQUIRTED!" Piper screamed at the top of her voice... Oh fuck... I will never hear the end of this. At least Nicky didn't - "OH MY GOD! VAUSE SQUIRTED! GET ON CHAPMAN! NOW CAN YOU FUCK QUITER, SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYNNA SLEEP!" Is shouted by my bushy haired friend who's laugh is booming through the place.

I immediately blush and pull the quilt over my face. "Aww, is my baby embarrassed... Payback, bitch." Piper murmurs in my ear before placing a short kiss on my lips followed by and 'I love you' mumbled on my lips. She then rolled over and I immediately wrap my arms around her waist, still highly embarrassing. Hopefully this is forgotten tomorrow...

\- Next Morning -

I wake up to light shapes being made on my stomach... I could get used to do this. Maybe if I pretend to be asleep little longer she won't st- "I know you're awake babe" Piper whispers, kissing my lips with so much love. When she regrettably pulls away I open my eyes to see her smirking above me which confuses me. "What are you smirking at?" I question very confused. Just as I'm about to get my reply, my best friend decides to burst in to my room with a smug smirk plastered on her face. "Well hello, my squirting friend!" She immediately says... Oh fuck, now I remember. Piper bursts out laughing whilst I groan and put a pillow over my face.

"FUCK OFF" I shout at Nicky who lets out another roar of laughter before walking out the door. "So it seems you're not the only one who now has a story to tell." Piper says within her giggles to which I roll my eyes. "I'm gonna go make us some breakfast. Meanwhile, you can start packing our shit for tomorrow. In case you forgot, we have that vacation with Nicky and Chelsea tomorrow." My gorgeous girlfriend states before leaving the room, swaying her hips in that sexy way that drives me crazy.

I drag myself out of bed and quickly go to the bathroom for a quick shower before pulling an oversized guns'n'roses t-shirt on with some jogging bottoms. If you're gonna do something as shit as packing, just as well be comfy while you do. I drag out the two suitcases from by Piper's wardrobe. I opened the first one which would be my suitcase knowing that one would be easier to pack than my picky girlfriends. I pull out a pair of white converses, another pair of trainers and some 'pretty' flat shoes that aren't very me but hey, knowing Piper she will wunna go out for an evening meal somewhere nice. I put them in the suitcase alongside my shampoo, conditioner, body wash, flannel and other essentials like that and put the same in Piper's case knowing that's one thing I can't go too wrong with.

Just as I'm about to start on putting in clothes Piper walks into our room with a tray of waffles, fruit, syrup and water whilst explaining that "Diane, Nicky and Chelsea have all left. Diane told me we should invest in some sound proof walls or put ear plugs in her room next time and to 'not squirt at your darling girlfriend'. " For the hundredth time today I rolled my eyes whilst taking the tray from Piper and sitting on the bed whilst she joins me.

I put some syrup on my waffle and starting eating it, bot realising how hungry I was until now. Whilst I'm scoffing my waffle I sense someone staring at me to see Piper just looking at me. I swallow the contents of my mouth and question, "Why are you looking at me like that?". She gives me a small smile.

"I love you Alex... I love everything about you. I love the way you smile and you show all your teeth, or the way your perfect lips form that well known smirk which is usually accompanied by an eyebrow being raised. I love how your eyes have this special look to them when you're happy or excited, it's almost like they sparkle. I love how you saved me from that monster from day one and how you saved me from him and myself. I love how you care and how you appear to be this big hard bad ass but are really the cutest, most gentle and loveable person there is. I love how your hair looks crazy but effortlessly beautiful when you wake up and even how you sometimes drool a little when you sleep. I love how you hold me at night which keeps all my nightmares at bay. I love your voice and how it can send me to sleep or cheer me up or turn me on or make me feel loved with just a letter. I love how you're so spontaneous, crazy, exciting, funny, dirty minded, how you care... I love you Alex, even when I'm mad at you I love you endlessly and I could never be without you because I am completely in love with you... Even if the day came where god forbid you didn't love me and fell or someone else I'd still love you... I could never stop. Even if I stopped telling you because it's an agreement or you just don't want me to just know I will always love you... I will always love everything about you, good things and bad and I will always forgive you if you piss me off or drink the last bit of my drink or eat my last doughnut... Because I fucking love you Alex Vause, with all I have and all I am." She says, never once breaking eye contact but linking our fingers together.

I open my mouth to reply but nothing comes out. I remove the long forgotten tray of food from my lap and lean forward and connect our lips in a slow, passionate, love filled kiss. It wasn't rushed or heated at all, it was a kiss full of love and secret, silent promises how they will never leave each other and will always be there for each other through thick and thin. They slowly pulled away when the need for oxygen was too great. "I love you with everything I have Pipes and believe me when I say I always will and I will never leave you... I could never leave someone like you. You are the only one I will ever want. I love every single part of you, I could never not do so. It's like you have me under this spell I never want to wake up from... I love you so much Piper Chapman and you will always have me and I will always be here for you, to love, protect and care for you." I manage to respond. She smiles and places another sweet, lingering kiss on my lips before cuddling into me and proceeding to eat the waffles.

When we finished eating and managed to drag our asses out of bed we continued to pack our own suitcases. I put in a couple pairs of shorts, a pair of black jeans, some light t-shirts, some underwear and a special set - if you catch my drift - a dress appropriate for both a bosh place and a club really and some oversized tops for bed. I then put in a couple bottles of sun cream knowing I will burn if I don't. Within an hour I was done and it was somehow 3 o'clock. Just in time for a late lunch. I look over at my girlfriend to see her struggling with her packing. "I'm gonna make us some late lunch whilst you finish up" I state, giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking down stairs.

I pull out some chicken and defrost it while I put on the radio and start moving my hips to the beat of the music, slowly going into my own world. When the chicken is done defrosting I cut it up and cook it in a wok and add some chilli and garlic before chucking in some noodles, bean shoots, soy sauce and lime juice. I plate it up and put it on the table with some cutlery and two glasses of water. Just in time, Piper bounces down the stairs, "Hmmm, smells good baby, my favourite" she says with a wink before taking a seat next to me. We make general chit chat whilst we eat whilst the music plays softly in the background.

In no time we are done and curled up on the sofa with a big blanket to cover our intertwined bodies whilst the TV plays in the background. "You excited for tomorrow?" I question. "Yeah... It will be our first holiday together, we won't be alone but yeah... I'm excited, not so much about the flight but you will sit next to me right?" Piper asks, a hint of worry weaving it's way into her voice at the end of her statement. I pulled her in closer and apply a kiss to the top of her hair and whisper, "of course I will be babe, right next to you."

They watch a film whilst they cuddle on the couch to pass time. Once it is finished and the credits are scrolling on the screen Piper decided she was hungry again so, too lazy to cook, we decide to order some food before we get some sleep knowing we will have to wake up early tomorrow. We ordered some Chinese food consisting of rice, chicken and prawn crackers. The food was consumed in half an hour and then they headed to bed, Piper curled up in Alex's long arms whilst they fall into a peaceful slumber.

2 fucking AM. Stupid fucking alarm. I groan and wake Piper up who groans like myself. We get changed into some black jeans and I put on a White t-shirt with a hoodie over the top whilst Piper puts on a blue T-shirt and a jacket. We slip on our shoes and half walk, half stumble down the stairs still asleep. I put on the coffee machine whilst Piper pours us both a bowl of cereal and grabs us both a banana. I pour the steaming coffee in a large mug in the hopes it will wake us up a little. I peck Piper's cheek as a silent thank-you for doing me some cereal. We eat in silence, neither of us talking as neither of us are morning people. Once we finished our breakfast and coffee at about 2:30 and jump in the car to drive to the airport. I drive, letting my girlfriend get some more sleep.

I took an hour to drive to the airport where I then woke Piper up again and dragged our suitcases into the airport where they were checked along with ourselves. We met with Nicky and Chelsea 5 minutes before we were due to board the plane who also didn't seem to be in the talkative. We made our way on the plane. Me and Piper found our seats and sat next to each other and she immediately grabbed my hand, squeezing it to signify she is scared. I kiss the back of her hand and smooth it with my thumb. "It's okay babe, we will take off in no time and then we can cuddle back up and get some more sleep and we will be in Dubai in no time having a great time." She gives me a small smile and nods a little.

As the plain takes off I kiss Piper, gently caressing her lips to pull away when we were in air. "You've always been good at distracting me" she giggles a little before we both unclasp our seatbelts and cuddle up with a blanket over us knowing the next time we wake up we will be in Dubai.

A/N So, yeah. Ta da, a new chapter, probably not great but please tell me what you think and be honest. If you have suggestions just let me know and I will incorporate them. I hope you enjoy and hopefully it won't be too long until I update again although I do have a gig coming up so no promises. Thank you.


	28. Chapter 28 - Dingo Fucking Surprises

A/N Okay, so for this chapter I'm going to try a different writing style where I don't say whose POV we are in and its from an audience kinda POV so you get to know all characters better from another view. So yeah, just to clear that up so hopefully no one is too confused. Thank you.

"Please fasten your seatbelts as the plane will be landing shortly" the air stewardess informed causing a now rested Alex to stir and wake Piper up in the process who could sleep through anything. Alex instructed Piper to fasten her seat belt as they were landing which she complied to. As the plane landed, the young blonde gripped onto the raven haired girls hand for dear life. The raven haired girl was sure her girlfriend was cutting of the circulation in her hand but she didn't mind, she'd do anything to make the blonde feel okay.

In no time, they plane had landed and they were hauling their bags into the cab to drive to their accommodation with Nicky and Chelsea following in another car behind them due to the fact all their luggage wouldn't fit in one small cab. When they arrived at Chelsea's second home it was roughly 5pm. The group started unloading their stuff from the cabs before dragging them inside the house which, in Nicky's words was "not a house, a FUCKING mansion!" which caused everyone to laugh. Alex and Nicky raced to pick the bedrooms themselves and their partner would be sleeping in. "FUCK OFF NICKY! I SAW THIS ONE FIRST!" Piper hears Alex argue like a child. She starts dragging their bags upstairs and finds Alex in one of the rooms.

The entirety of the room took Piper's breath away. There was a Queen sized bed pressed against the back wall with a large flat screen TV opposite it with wardrobes and a chest of drawers. All the furniture as white and black whilst the walls were white. 'It looks so clean' Piper thought to herself. Then there was a door next to the bed which led to the en-suite bathroom with a huge bath tub in it, an extraordinary looking shower and a sink and toilet of course.

Piper then looked to the other side of the room to which she had came in and what she saw made a gasp escape her lips. It was a huge balcony with sliding glass door which looked out onto the beach consisting of clean, white sand and ice blue water. She walked out to the balcony and just stood there for a moment, taking in a deep breath of the fresh sea air. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and she willingly relaxed into the embrace of her girlfriend. "Nicky said we have to get ready... We're going to a club in an hour or so. We will grab some food on the way" Alex whispered into her girlfriends ear, kissing it lightly causing the blonde to shiver. Piper turned around and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriends lips and explained she was gonna take a quick shower to freshen up a little.

Whilst Piper was showering, curling her hair a little and applying some mascara, eyeliner and smoky eye shadow, Alex curled the ends of her hair so it fell in waves. She applied her eyeliner for the first time that day and some mascara and a bit of red lip gloss. She then moved over to find something to wear. Opening her suitcase, the short, dark denim shorts, white converses and see through black crop top jumped out at her along with matching black, lacy underwear. She slid on her underwear, followed by her shorts, top and trainers.

When she finished, Piper walked out of the bathroom in a similar attire to her own but her shorts were a light colour and had rips in them whilst her crop top was a white see through colour, showing off her black bra. Alex bit her lip at the sight of her sexy girlfriend, her ruffled/wavy tussled hair just making the taller woman more hot. "You ready to go?" Piper questioned with a smirk, knowing the effect she had on her girlfriend. Alex replied with a short nod and left the bedroom once she collected her phone and some cash, followed by Piper.

They made their way downstairs to Nicky and Chelsea who were also ready. Within 5 minutes, the cab was outside to take them into town. Piper, being the nosy - or as she says 'inquisitive' - person she is asked Chelsea if she knew who "lives next door?" considering there was only two houses where they were (the one they were staying in and the one Piper was asking about). "I don't know" Chelsea replied, "there used to be an older couple that lived there but they sold it to someone, I'm not sure who, I haven't met them yet".

The four girls had got their food and consumed it all in no time and were now walking into a club that Chelsea has been in many times. "I'll go get us some drinks. You three go grab a table" Nicky said, to which the girls complied. They found a table quickly and Nicky soon bought over 3 tequila shots for each of them and two bears each of them. They downed the three tequilas each and then sat and made light conversation whilst drinking their bears fairly quickly. "Lets dance" Piper shouted over the music, already a little tipsy. She pulled Alex up onto the dance floor whilst the other couple followed but went a slightly different part of the dance floor.

Piper loosely hung her arms over Alex's shoulder and crossed her wrists over behind her neck whilst Alex simultaneously placed her arms on the shorter girls hips, her hands lightly resting on her ass. They started moving their bodies to the music, maintaining eye contact. As their bodies moved to the beat they gradually grew closer until the two women were near on grinding on one another. Piper took the liberty to turn around and grind her ass into Alex's crotch whilst moving her head to rest on the older girls shoulder so they could still keep the seemingly unbreakable eye contact. Alex moved her hands to the smaller girls thin waist to control her hips and keep her in place, meanwhile Piper snaked her arms around Alex's neck.

Alex, not being able to resist any longer, pressed her lips onto her girlfriends with such passion hunger and love. The kiss got heated quickly as Alex moaned and Piper took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the other woman's mouth. Soon, the need for oxygen came and the two girls broke the kiss. Both sea blue and forest green eyes now several shades darker. The raven haired girl moved her head slightly lover to suck on the blonde's pulse point just behind her ear before soothing it with her tongue and pulling away. Piper turned back around as Alex told her, "I gotta pee babe and I'm gonna go get us another drink. You stay here, I won't be long" She pecked her cheek and headed to the toilets.

Piper carried on dancing and soon felt two arms snake around her waist and someone grinding into her. A little confused as to how Alex got back so quickly she went to turn around to question her. But it wasn't Alex. "Stella?!" Piper exclaimed, pure shock laced in her words. She moved back and looked at Stella very confused. "Nice to see you too babe" The woman replied in her strong Australian accent whilst taking a step forward. "But... Why... How... You... What are you doing here? You said you moved to America!" Piper screeched, not really knowing what to do. Stella, moving close enough to whisper into Pipers ear "it's called a holiday babe... I've missed you". The next thing the blonde knows, the brown haired girl has placed her lips on hers in a harsh kiss. Piper, when recovering from the shock pushes her away.

"Get THE FUCK off MY girlfriend!" Alex shouts in the Australian girls face. She creates a fist and brings her arm back to punch the shorter woman, "ALEX!" Piper screams whilst grabbing hold of her girlfriends pulled back arm. As Alex turns to look at her girlfriend a punch is landed on her cheek. Piper, now seeing red, lunges at Stella and punches her right in the nose and blood spills out. She pushes the woman to the ground and is about to punch the woman again when she feels to arms wrap around her waist and pick her up off the other woman. The blonde, thrashing her arms around, screams at Stella "you fucking bitch! Who do you think you are and how dare you fucking punch MY GIRLFRIEND?! You bitch!".

They reach outside and Piper is put down and turns around to realise it was Chelsea who had carried her out. She turns around and runs to Alex, frantically asking "are you okay babe? I swear to god I will kill that fucking bitch! Is it hurting? Do you want me to take you to the hospital? Can I do anything? Do you-" "Pipes... Calm down. I'm fine... Kinda... Who the fuck was she? I came back from the toilet and talked to Nicky, saw some girl moving over to you and the next thing I know she's trynna get her tongue down you're throat and you pushing her off." Alex cut her girlfriend off. "Lets go back to the house so I can get some ice on your cheek and I'll explain everything. I promise" Piper replies.

They get back to the house in no time and Chelsea and Nicky go to bed to give the couple space. Piper directs Alex to go to their room as she gets some ice from the freezer and wrap it into a tea towel to take it up to her. They both sit on the bed and Alex is the first to break the silence that has been formed over them, "So, who was she Pipes?"

A/N and I'm just gonna leave it there. Remember to review and stufffff, hope you enjoyed.


	29. Chapter 29 - Only Alex Vause

A/N I just want to say thank-you to the reviews on the previous two chapters, they mean so much to me and I'm so glad you're both enjoying and getting into the story. _I am so ill I don't even know how I've wrote this so if it isn't great I apologize but yeah. Have some fluff and stuff._  
Guest: I don't like Stella's character either but I like to mix things up a little and hey, if you like the sexy stuff you may want to thank her ;)  
Anyway, I'll leave you to read...

 _"So, who was she Pipes?"_

Piper looked into Alex's eyes and then looked away, "that was Stella, an old... Friend I guess...". Piper returned her baby blues to look into the beautiful forest green ones which silently told her to carry on whilst Piper's showed a little bit of worry. Alex moved her hand to lace her fingers with Pipers and pull her into her side as a sort of reassurance.

"Back home... When I first started at the Litch she started too. We were really close... Then when we were about 16 we got a lot closer I guess you could say... We went to this party thing, we got dared to kiss and we did and at the time I liked it. Then we started hooking up a lot. We were together in secret, no one really knew... It was nothing serious but she was the first person I ever really liked romantically. Then a year later she tried to have sex with me. I said no because I just didn't want to. It just didn't feel right. She kept pressuring me so I left. She broke it off through text the same night and said she couldn't do it anymore because she wanted more and that she was leaving the next day to move to America. She said she had to get a new number when she was there and that she'd message me and we could be friends which I said was fine but she never did. That was that, I hadn't seen nor heard from her till tonight... I'm so sorry she punched you Alex..." Piper rambled out, barely taking a breath.

"Hey Pipes chill, it's okay. If I had of known that I would of killed the bitch for being a dick to you." Alex cut her off. Then, for the first time in a long time if ever, Alex felt vulnerable... She felt scared of what the blonde was going to say to her next answer."You don't still like her... right?" Alex asked hesitantly when Piper was about to climb off the bed. Piper whipped around like she had been burned and looked into Alex's eyes, disbelief crossing her features. As fast as lightening, Piper near on shouted, "NO! Are you fucking crazy Alex?! I'm in love with you, you dillhole! I fucking hate her! She punched you!".

Alex looked down to play with her fingers whilst Piper moved to straddle her girlfriend and cupped her face whispering, "look at me babe". Alex lifted her gaze to her girlfriends. "I'm sorry kid... I just... I've never felt the way I feel for you for anyone... I just... I panicked..." Alex mumbled. Piper gave the raven haired girl a small smile before leaning in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

It was the kind of kiss that was filled with reassurance of any doubts either woman had and unconditional love for one another. The kind of kiss where they are the only ones in the world... Where their bodies become one and nothing else matters but the other woman. The kiss was so sweet and delicate, soft lips brushing over one another. Strawberry and vanilla mixing with coconut to create an intoxicating combination. The two girls pulled away after a long while and looked into each others eyes.

"Promise me I have nothing to worry about... Just once..." Alex begged. Piper pecked her girlfriends lips and gave her a smile and said whilst looking into her eyes, "Alex Vause, I promise you have NOTHING to worry about. I love you! Besides, we're more likely to see Nicky become straight than see her again!" Piper exclaimed causing both girls to chuckle a little. Then both of their faces fell serious as their eyes locked and made intense contact that could only be broke by one of the two women involved.

Piper leaned forward and put her lips on the slightly older girls and kissed her passionately. They pulled away breathless, "I'm going to prove that I love you all night Miss Vause... You're the only woman for me" Piper told her girlfriend in a husky, seductive voice. Alex, unable to talk, just swallowed hard and gave a slight nod to her head in agreement.

The blonde positioned her lips on her girlfriends and although the kiss was beyond passionate, it wasn't rushed at all. In that moment they had all the time in the world. Piper deepened the kiss and slid her tongue across Alex's bottom lip, silently asking for entry which was granted in a heartbeat. Piper's tongue danced with her lovers like two professional dancers that have been practicing their art for a life time. Their moans were the only thing that could be heard in the room, whose moans were whose couldn't be determined but they didn't care.

Piper moved her mouth to leave a trail of wet kisses down the other girls jaw to just behind her ear where one of her sweet spots was. But before paying attention to it, she nibbled on her ear and whispered "I love you baby". Then she moved to her sweet spot and lightly sucked and nibbled the area causing the beautiful sound of a moan to rise up the slightly older woman's throat. Piper devoured the spot on her neck and then soothed it with her tongue and placed a light kiss on it, mumbling another "I love you" onto the spot.

She made a trail of kisses back up the other girls jaw and onto her lips whist slowly pushing her top up signifying she wanted the barrier like piece of clothing gone. Alex sat up and raised her arms as Piper removed the top, leaving a trail of kisses on the newly exposed skin which the flimsy material had covered. She kissed right up till their lips connected again in a heated kiss where a battle of dominance took place and for the first time (in a while due to the brunettes need of control) the blonde won.

Piper put one hand on her girlfriends cheek and used the other to skilfully unclasp the other girls bra with one hand causing the half naked girl to gasp and the other to spread on a victorious smirk. The volume of Alex's moans start growing with every one that rises up out of her. She tugged on the blondes top, silently telling her she wanted it banished to which Piper allowed. The briefly broke the kiss to remove the blondes top and bra.

They both laid back down on the bed, the blonde still on top of the other woman. She nibbled, licked, kissed and sucked her way down from her lips to her neck and then her cleavage where she licked to her left nipple. She nudged the already sensitive bud with her nose making Alex raise her chest to meet Pipers face as an animalistic groan slipped through her swollen, red lips. Piper poked her tongue out between her lips and circled around the other girls hard, protruding nipple.

Alex, now squirming and begging for contact got what she wanted. The blonde kissed her nipple and then licked it slowly before surrounding it with her mouth to lightly suck on it and release it with a slight 'pop'. She then took it back in her mouth and nipple the sensitive skin harshly whilst sucking it in a way that could of made Alex come undone like that. She rolled the other nipple between her fourth finger and thumb to then pinch it harshly. She whispered a nearly incoherent (but just loud enough for Alex to hear) "I love you" before placing a gentle kiss and reciprocating her actions on the other nipple and whispering another "I love you".

Piper then dragged her nails down Alex's stomach to the top of her shorts where she put her fingers through the loops of them. She started pulling the useless piece of denim and underwear down two long, milky legs achingly slowly whilst leaving another trail of kisses down her left leg, taking the time to say more 'I love you's between each one. When she removed the shorts and underwear off the seemingly never ending legs she kissed her way back up her right legs, doing the exact same actions she had on her left.

The blonde moved her lips to the beyond turned on girls bikini line where she took the time to lick her line of which she placed her lips 7 more times to suck and nibble which left bright love bites. Alex, who by this time, was begging Piper to make love to her. Piper kissed her way lower until a delicate barely-there kiss was placed on Alex's swollen clit making her buck her hips and a loud moan of appreciation rise from her. Piper licked up her slick folds from her whole to her clip where she wrapped her lips around it and began to suck and nibble on it making Alex scream "OH PIPER YES! RIGHT THERE BABY FUCK UGH!".

Piper, whilst continuing her actions with her mouth slowly slid one finger into Alex's soaking hole before adding another, moving in and out slowly. Alex's hips started thrusting wildly against Pipers mouth and fingers to create more contact and gain more friction. Piper, sensing Alex's need for more started sucking and nibbling her clit harder and pumping her finger more wildly, curving to hit her g-spot every time and then deciding to add another finger making Alex scream Piper's name and repeat it like some sort of Holy Prayer. Piper felt Alex's walls tighten around her fingers as she screamed "FUCK PIPES I'M GONNA CU-". Piper removed her fingers and replaced it with her mouth as cum fell from Alex's hole like the waters of Niagara falls. Piper made sure to suck up ever last drop to then kiss her clit and whispering another 'I love you' on that spot.

Piper kissed her way back up Alex's now slightly sweaty and still trembling body until her head was directly above her lovers. She placed a kiss on the lips she believes she could never get enough of before whispering "I love you so much Alexandra Vause."

The couple spent the rest of the night like that; Piper worshipping Alex's body to show her love for her until Alex couldn't take it anymore. Then they both fell into a blissful sleep in which their dreams could no longer be better than their reality because in that moment, their reality was better than any dream either of them could ever have or create.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Neighbour

A/N Yes I suck with updating, I apologise but I hope you all had a great Christmas and have a great new year. It's kind of a filler chapter and its not long but yeah, it's something. Enjoy...

The 4 girls decided to try and catch a tan for a couple of days so stayed out by the pool of the mansion. Before they knew it, it was the 24th December. Christmas Eve. The four of them decided to go out and drink till the sunrises later that night.

But for now, Chelsea and Nicky decided to go out and buy some groceries whilst Alex and Piper were taking a dip in the pool. "Hey Al, have you seen Chelsea's neighbour yet? Its obvious someone's living there because I've seen the lights on." Piper questioned whilst swimming over to her girlfriend to wrap her arms around her neck. "Well get you Sherlock, investigating the mystery of the neighbours identity" Alex replied in a sarcastic manner with a smirk. "No, I haven't and I'm assuming the other two haven't either since they haven't said anything." Alex concluded. She wrapped her arms around the blondes small waist and gave her a kiss on her forehead and bought her into her chest and lightly nuzzled into her neck.

Piper felt her girlfriend tense and murmur something incoherent against her neck. Piper held her a little tighter around her waist but pulled back enough to see her girlfriends face to find her glaring at something, or rather someone behind them. Piper cupped her face and asked, "what's wrong baby?". Alex looked at her girlfriend and said, "well I know who the neighbour is and I really wouldn't recommend turning around". Piper looked deep into the taller woman's eyes and immediately knew who it was. "You have got to be fuck9ing kidding me!" Piper raised her voice a little. The blonde went to turn around and have a go at Stella who was staring at them with a smirk. Alex pulled Piper more into her and whispered into her ear, "She wants something to look at, lets give her something...". Alex pulled back enough to show Piper her trade mark smirk and immediately pushed her lips onto the blondes.

Piper moaned onto her girlfriends lips due to the overwhelming talent of her tongue. She jumped up onto Alex and wrapped her legs around her waist as Alex carried her near the edge of the pool. Piper started to grind her hips into her girlfriends as their make out session got more and more steamy, their moans getting louder and more frequent by the second. Unfortunately, their lungs demanded oxygen so they hesitantly pulled away. But Alex wasn't quite finished. She kissed and nibble her way down the younger girls neck until she reached her pulse point where she sucked and bit harshly to leave a mark. The blondes breath came out in an array of pants and moans.

Alex, now satisfied with her work, pulled away and turned to look to Stella who was stood there looking furious. Just to anger her further she gave her a wink and smirk. Stella's face turned a deep shade of red due to anger causing Piper to burst out in laughter. Stella shouted over, "hey glasses, enjoy it whilst you have the slut, she'll always come running back to me." The pair looked over to the other woman. Before Piper could stop her, Alex jumped out the pool and walked over to where Stella was and told her to meet her at the front of the house. Both women walked around to the front of the house, Piper running after Alex.

The raven haired girl towered over the heavily tattooed woman. "Now you listen to me, you pathetic Justin Bieber wunna be, Piper is not a slut and God help me if you dare say a negative word about her again. She is the most amazing girl I have EVER had the pleasure to meet and is worth more than a million of you. You hurt her when I wasn't around but now I am. So I STRONGLY fucking suggest you back the fuck off and leave us alone. She doesn't love you or even remotely like you. She loves me so get your little pea head around it and stay away from her or I'll knock you into next year. Got it?!" With each word Alex grew closer to the now nearly trembling woman, pushing her to emphasise the words 'back the fuck off', 'leave us alone' and 'got it'.

Stella stood there stunned and Piper walked to stand next to her girlfriend, taken back by everything she just said, tears welling in her eyes as the love Alex has for her is shown clearly through her words. She interlaced their fingers together and Piper said, "Just leave us alone Stella, I don't love you and I certainly do not want you. I love Alex with every fibre of my being and I will for as long as she will allow me to and I would lay my life down to protect her. If you so much as hurt a hair on her head I will ruin you. Now if you don't mind, we're busy.". She turned on her heel, pulling her girlfriend with her.

As soon as the pair got behind closed doors, Piper pushed Alex against it and their lips collected like two of the strongest magnets you have ever known. The kiss was hot, passionate but filled with live and admiration. Piper pulled away out of breathe, and whispered "I love you, so much Alex. So. Fucking. Much."

A couple of hours later and the girls were ready. Alex was dressed in a black suspenders and stockings set with short, light, high waisted shorts over the top and paired it with a black crop top with a silver cross on and some white converses. To conclude her look, she did her signature black, winged eyeliner, mascara, smoky eye-shadow and some clear lip gloss and created some loose curls in her hair.

Piper on the other hand, was wearing short, light denim dungarees with a white, short sleeved blouse tucked in underneath and had some white slip-ons on her feet. She applied a little bit of eye liner and mascara that made her bright blue eyes pop and put some light pink lip gloss on.

All four of the girls grabbed some cash, their mobiles and the keys and headed into town. The pulled up to the strip full of clubs and made a bee line for the first one they saw. As soon as they got to the bar the foursome ordered a large bowl of the clubs strongest punch with four straws and simultaneously drank it until the bowl was empty. The four ten got through 20 shots of tequila together and then decided to switch to bear for a little why.

The now tipsy group head to the dance floor and start dancing like no tomorrow in their pairs. Milkshake by Kelis came on and there was a guy dancing at the front who everyone decided to copy, including Piper and Alex whilst hysterically laughing. The song proceeded to play and everyone was still copying the guy, except Alex and Piper who had now started dancing more intimately. They stared into each others eyes and started grinding on each other to the beat of the music. After a minute Piper turned around to grind her ass into Alex's crotch so momentarily broke eye contact to see everyone had formed a circle around them, clapping to the music and shouting a mix of 'ooo's' and wolf whistles and shouts of encouragement. The two girls laughed and had the brightest smiles on their faces.

They both felt so free, so in love and so unbelievably happy. It was like their bond had grown stronger over the months they'd been together and now it was so strong nothing nor no one could break it. A blind person could see how in love they were and how strong their chemistry was. They were electric. Neither one of them had felt so at peace in all their life and neither one of them thought they could ever love or feel like this. But here they are, so in love and so content with their lives. Sure, they both have shit going on but as long as they have each other... They're unstoppable.


	31. Chapter 31 - Merry Christmas

A/N as always it's took me ages to post a new chapter, but I do have two very good reasons. The first being that I have had a lot of personal things I've had to take care of and I haven't been able to concentrate on things for long and I thought it'd be better to wait until I felt up to it to do a decent chapter rather than something that's pretty awful. The second being that I was struggling with writing. When I write these fan fictions I use my own feelings to power the story and this story needed something full of love but I have been unable to convey it until recently when I received a prompt of sorts. Both excuse are probably not clear and people never read these anyway but just on the off chance someone did, I thought you deserved an explanation. Now that's done, enjoy...

The four girls stumbled through the door hours later, all of them barely able to stand. Nicky and Chelsea went straight to bed where as Piper and Alex had the common sense to drink a couple glasses of water with some tablets before the went to their room to sober up a little and to try to prevent an awful hangover the next day.

Once the two girls sobered up, Piper stripped down to her underwear and Alex did the same but leaving her suspenders on. They clambered into bed facing each other, their legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other, gazing into each others eyes. Alex smiled and cupped Pipers cheek, smoothing it lightly with her thumb, "I love you Pipes... So much. You know... Diane asked me what I wanted for Christmas this year and I've always said nothing because money has always been tight and she knew that. But this year she had the money and asked me what I wanted... That I could have anything I wanted... But the thing is... I already have everything I want and need. I have her and I have you and Nichols and Houston... You make me feel complete babe, I don't know how to describe it. Its pretty fucking crazy and scary but I'll be damned if I said I would change it for the world because I wouldn't.

I have never been one to think of the future or make plans or anything like that. I've always just kinda gone with the flow so to speak. But that was until you came along and took my heart in your hands without asking and the truth is, I never want it back. Now when I do think of the future I don't exactly have a plan or anything like that because it's not me, but what I do see is you. Us. Travelling together, wherever you wunna go, doing crazy things... And I fucking love it... I love you" Alex whispered, never breaking the eye contact.

Piper smiled wide and a happy tear rolled down her face. She pulled her girlfriend into a soaring kiss. That night/early morning they didn't have a fuck, or a drunk fondle or a rushed shag... They made love. All the things they wanted to say but can't find the words to were conveyed in that kiss. They took their time and made each move deliberate and bought as much pleasure to the other woman as they could. They were at it for an hour until both their slightly sweaty, naked bodies were curled up in one another and they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Piper's POV

'Fucking tequila' was the first thought I had as I woke up with a banging headache despite the gallons of water I drank last night and the painkillers. I rolled over to kiss Alex good morning but I was not welcomed with her goddess body, but with an empty space. What the fuck? Just as I was about to sit up to go searching for her she barrelled through the door wearing a sports bra, baggy shorts and a Christmas hat. Her hair was all over the place and her arms were full of presents. I instantly smiled when I looked at her face which had a smile that would turn the devil good.

She jumped onto the bed and kissed my cheek whilst wishing me a merry Christmas. I giggled at her child like side. "You open your presents first babe... I wasn't sure what to get you because you are by far the hardest person to buy for but yeah..." I handed her the presents which she laid in her lap.

Alex's POV

I pulled the first of 2 presents onto my lap. I looked at Piper who signified for me to open it. I ripped away the paper and was greeted by a box. I took off the box and inside were a brand new pair of black doc martins and an extremely expensive looking leather jacket. My jaw hit the floor and I snapped my head up to look at Piper. "Fuck... You don't like them do you? I can take them back and get you something else or I-" "I love them... They must of cost you a fortune babe! I can't take these!" "Yes you can, and you will." She argued. I gave her a kiss to show her my appreciation. I then sat back down and she handed me another wrapped box. Like the first, I discarded the paper in seconds and removed the lid from the box. To say I was confused would be an understatement. I could feel y eyebrows furrow together and hear Piper giggle. I looked at the gift in the box. "A motorcycle helmet?" I mumbled whilst removing it from the box. It was beautiful. A midnight black colour with 'Alex' written either side in gold and outlined by an intricate design. "Its gorgeous babe... But I don't understand. Why have you gotten me a helmet?" She smiled and told me to look in the pockets of the new leather jacket. As I checked the pocket my hand hit a cool piece of metal and a piece of paper. I pulled them both out. Keys and a picture of- "you haven't?" I questioned, looking at Piper. "I have she replied" with a smirk. "YOU BOUGHT ME A FUCKING MOTOR BIKE?" I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" I virtually screamed whilst pouncing on my girlfriend looking at the fancy black motorbike picture over her shoulder that no doubt cost a pretty penny.

After a good half an hour of showing my thanks to Piper I handed her the presents I got her. "It's nowhere near as good or extravagant as what you got me and if you don't like it, it's fine..." I rambled nervously. "Babe, you could get me some socks and I'd still be over the moon" Piper responded, calming my nerves a little. I handed her the slightly bigger box first. She removed the lid and I could of swore her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. A tear slid down her cheek and she looked from the gold infinity necklace with our names carved in and birthstones on to me. "It's beautiful babe... I don't know what to say." I pulled her into e and asked her if she would like me to put it on her. She turned around so her back was facing me. I took the necklace and clasped it around her neck, kissing where the clasp landed before turning around. "It's perfect" She said. I handed her the second box. She opened it and stared at it. I took her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. "I love you so much Piper, more than I thought possible. I've always been a woman of few words as you know which isn't particularly helpful at times like these... We've been through a fair bit together over these months and I don't regret any of it. I thought what better way to promise you that I will always be here for you, no matter what, than a promise ring... You can't really see it properly but on the inside of it there's some wiggly lines. They're the sound waves that are created when I say 'I love you'. So whenever you doubt our love or we've argued or you feel sad or lonely you have a reminder of both my promise and my love..."

By the time I had finished my little speech Piper was full on sobbing and I even let a few years of my own fall. She removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. We kissed with so much passion, it was something that was written about in books and shown in movies.

We spent the rest of Christmas Day curled up in bed, only leaving to use the toilet or get something to eat or drink. No matter what happened in the future, we'd always have this to look back on. A day I wouldn't change for anything.

Piper's POV

I watched Alex sleep. She always looked so peaceful when she slept.

It's crazy how much she's changed since I first met her. She was the ultimate bad ass and wouldn't let her guard down for anyone. She always had up a hard exterior which could be perceived as threatening to guard herself. Never had she let her guard fully down for anyone but Diane. She never had it easy, being bullied at school, getting caught up in fights and bad things, her Dad leaving before she was born and so much more darker stuff that no one should have to go through... But she came through an amazing woman. A woman I admire and love. She fails to see it though. She doesn't see how amazing or beautiful or talented she is because only three people against so many have told her so. It's like she's blind to who she is. She thinks she's not a good person but she is. Just like everyone she gets angry, upset and lashes out and she thinks it makes her bad when it's only humane. It's things like that that break my heart. The fact she doesn't see how perfect she is. Maybe not to everyone but certainly to someone or a select few. Me being one of them.

The way her eyes light up when she talks about something she's passionate about, or the way her hair can be pretty crazy and wild but still look cute, the way she smiles lights up a whole room, even more so when its a full, teeth baring smile. Her laugh is like the most complex yet beautiful melody to ever be created and could never be created, even her normal speaking voice is beautiful. Even when she's sick she still both looks and sounds beautiful to me.

Above all of her gorgeous physical appearance, she has a personality anyone would dream to have in a spouse; funny, kind, caring, sensitive, patience (although she hates being so and isn't so good at it in some areas), courageous, strong, talented... Most of those qualities she doesn't see though.

To complete the perfect package that is Alex Vause, underneath the hard exterior, she has a heart of gold and a beautiful soul.

All those things contribute to the reason why I love her. Sometimes she tells me I shouldn't love her or questions my love for her and she desires to know why I do. I always struggle answering because I never now were to start. I can never put it into words. When she asks me it's like my mind goes blank but is cramped up all at once.

The simple answer which I hope one day she will understand, is that I love her because of who she is, her past present and future. Every good and bad part of it. I love it. I love her.

I love Alex Vause.


	32. Chapter 32 - Forever and always

Before you talk, listen. Before you react, think. Before you criticize, wait. Before you pray, forgive. Before you quit.

 **A/N I suck with updates. I suck at authors notes. Have some drama to make up for it. As always I apologise.**

 _ **Piper's POV**_

It's been five months since Christmas and that amazing holiday. It feels like it happened years ago now. Seeing Alex on Christmas morning - that's something I will never forget. Something else I'll never forget is Valentines Day. Alex wasn't next to me when I woke up in the morning (well, more like afternoon, It was about 3pm... What can I say, my raven haired goddess wore me out) and I was a little disappointed. I remember noticing a envelope on the bedside table accompanied by a red rose, a little teddy bear and breakfast. I opened the envelope, it was one f those personalised cards and it was beautiful. Who knew someone so hot could be so intelligent and poetic? It had a list of instructions like 'take a relaxing bath, I bought those expensive bath products you love so much and those scented candles you adore. Play the mix I made for you on the iPod which is on the speaker in the bathroom.' and 'look in my closet, there's a white dress bag inside. Open it. I want you to wear it and be ready for 7:30pm when there'll be a car to collect you.'. It was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me and the dress... It was breath taking. It was a long white dress that flowed to the floor. It had no straps, a VERY low back and the front was heart shaped with little diamonds on the top which dispersed the further down the dress you got. She even put in a pair of gorgeous heals that went perfectly with the dress. Before I knew it I was in the car and we'd pulled up outside of Red's but it looked pitch black. "Miss Vause is waiting for you in there Miss Chapman" the driver had said. I giggled a little at the formality and thanked him before stepping out and heading to the front door of Red's. Just as I was about to knock, the door opened to reveal the beauty I've been waiting to see all day. She stood there looking so hot I had to clench my legs. He hair was down in its usual raven waves and her sexy secretary glasses were perched on her nose in front of her eyes which were surrounded in their usual perfect winged eye-liner. As I let my eyes drop a little lower I saw she was wearing a suit. As in full blown, 007 black and white bow tie suit. How I made it through that evening without pouncing on her I don't know. But lets put it this way, she barely made it through the door before I started destroying her clothing like it was something offensive. That night was passionate, wild yet full of unconditional love.

Anyway... Everything has been perfect between us until roughly a month ago when Alex started acting strange. She's been a little jumpy and every time she gets a call or text and I'm in the room she changes rooms, talks in a whisper and always seems nervous when she's done. If I ask f she's okay or what's going on she says she's fine and doesn't know why I seem so worried. She usually makes a joke and tries to laugh it off but I can see it in her eyes; she keeping something from me and I don't think it's pretty. Speaking of the devil "hey babe" I say as she walks into the front room staring at her phone and boy does she look like she's seen a ghost. I don't even think she's heard me. I stand up and say "Alex" but get no response. I take her hands in my own and she jumps, "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask. She smiles and says "nothing babe" before pulling me closer to her and kissing my forehead. "Do you wunna go out for lunch today? we could go to Red's, we haven't been in a while." I ask to try and change the subject. She pulls away slightly and says "I'm sorry babe, I said I'd go see Nichols for a few hours, you know what she's been like since her and Houston broke up. Sure, they're still friends but it hit her pretty hard. How about I take you out for diner? Or eat you out for dinner, your choice?" She replies with a seductive wink. She moves to suck and nibble on my neck leaving me breathless. "She pulls away and grabs her leather jacket, keys and helmet. "Be ready for 7ish, I'll come pick you up". Before I have time to reply she's out the door. I don't know what's bothering Alex but I will find out. For now, I'm going to have a nice soak in the tub.

 _ **Alex's POV**_

I hop on my bike and get to the café in no time. I hate lying to Piper, I really do. But i'd rater do that than see her come to any harm. I'd never let anyone hut her. She really is my world. Although that doesn't make me feel much better. I need to get out of this shit. I can't do it anymore.

I hop off my bike and take off my helmet before walking into the little place. I see him immediately. Fahri. I walk over to him and sit opposite him. "Ah, Alex! A pleasure to see you as always. I've been as happy as Kubra has been this past month since you've come back. Can I get you something to drink or eat?" he asks. "Cut the crap Fahri. You know damn well I wouldn't be doing this shit if I didn't have to. Threatening to kill Piper and my Mom or take them away and do sick things to them just because I'm Kubra's best employer? That's a low blow. I want out. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep lying to Piper. She's a smart girl and she knows there's something out. I can't stay and I wont let you harm a hair on their head." I say sternly, looking straight into his eyes. He sits up a little and sighs. "Look Alex, I have a deal for you. We will let you go if you do this big deal for us and it's damn important. Kubra's best paying customer needs a large batch of crystal and h. You need to drop it off at a warehouse in roughly 45 minutes at the latest. We will pay you as always and you get out. It's a win-win." Fahri replies. Immediately I feely my throat close. I've been delivering harder stuff recently but carrying that? And delivering it to Kubra's top customer. I know that guy. Can't remember his name but I've heard about him. Enough to know you don't mess with him, not even the slightest bit. But what choice do I have. I look at Fahri, "what's the plan?" I ask. He smiles and says "I have the stuff in a bag in the back of my car outside, I'll give it to you and you drop it at the address that I'll send to you on your phone. There will be a guy at the warehouse to meet you. You give him the stuff and that's it. It's already paid for. That's all you have to do. You should be thanking your lucky stars Kubra has been so light on you.".

Ten minutes later he's giving me the bag and I'm driving to this warehouse. I have a bad feeling about this. All I keep thinking is ' _this is for Piper. Do it for Piper and your Mom. Then it's over'._ Before I know it I'm outside the destination. I grab the bag and walk through the door. There's a man as I walk in. "Se llama Alex?" he inquires. Joys, Spanish. To say I'm a little rusty would be an understatement. "Si." I simply reply hoping he doesn't say anymore. He grabs the bag and gives a stiff nod before turning on his heal and leaving me stood there. Well, that wasn't so bad I guess. I look at the time to see I t's nearly 7. I jump onto my bike and race home to see my beautiful girlfriend with a weight lifted off my shoulders. I feel the lightest and happiest I've been since Kubra got back in contact.

 _ **Piper's POV**_

It's nearly 7 by the time I've decided to get dressed since my make-up and hair is done. I drop my dressing gown and slip on some underwear and my skinny, ripped black jeans. As I'm searching for my blouse I hear the front door. No more than 10 seconds later Alex has me up against a wall kissing me with such passion and force whilst scratching my abdomen causing me to gasp and moan. I jump up into her arms and wrap my legs around her waist as she cups my ass. We pull away gasping for air as Alex lowers me down to the ground. I look into her eyes and see that cheeky glint matched with her seductress smirk. The worried and nervous look from the past month is nowhere to be seen. "Hello to you too" I say in a lust filled voice. "Go find a top before I make you my dinner. We're going to Red's." she says. I grab the turquoise blouse I had been previously looking for and put on my mint vans. We jump on her bike and in no time we're sat in reds.

We talked with Red for a fair while before ordering our food. I had missed her. We ordered our food and demolished it as quick as it came. By the time we were heading out it was about 9:30.

We walk out onto the street hand in hand. "What do you wunna do when we go home?" I ask. Alex gives me the side eye and her signature smirk, "Well, I never had desert and there's something very sweet I have my eye on" she replies. Just when I'm about to reply a guy walks up to us and pushes Alex. "What the fuck?!" She shouts standing in front of me protectively. "You Alex Vause. You work for Kubra, yes?" The guy says in broken English. Who the hell is Kubra? Alex doesn't have a job. "Alex what is he on about? Who's Kubra?" I ask. Alex looks at me panicked. The guy laughs. "This must be the girlfriend. She is very hot. Keeping secrets Vause?" he asks. Before Alex can reply he says the last thing I expect, "You see, pretty blue eyes, Alex here is in a drug ring. She works for Kubra. Kubra is head of drug ring. He gave my boss bad goods. Shit crystal meth and heroin." he explains. I make Alex look at me who looks the guiltiest I've ever seen her. "please tell me this guy is high or something?" I ask, searching her eyes for some kind of joke but all she can say is "I'm so sorry, I can ex-" "Not now Vause. You see, my boss angry. You pissed him off. Now you pay." He interrupts her. It all happens so fast. I'm pushed behind Alex as a knife aims for where my stomach would of been. Where Alex put hers. I scream as she falls and make her fall a little easier. "R-run P-Pipes." she stumbles losing consciousness. I cry harder, the guy just stands there looking shocked. He had got the wrong person after all. But he wasn't done. Next he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. Alex noticed before I did and pushed me so the bullet pierced my shoulder and not my heart. I let out a scream full of pain as I heard the door to Red's open. He went to shoot again but Alex managed to grab his ankle and make him fall ending in him shooting Alex. Her heart. The bullet went in the place the heart is positioned. The guy ran and I screamed as Red ran out. "CALL AN AMBULANCE! NOW!" I scream in hysterics. I cradle Alex's head and smooth her hair, tears streaming down my face. "Stay with me baby, you're gonna be okay" I cried harder. She gave a faint smile and nodded no. Sob after sob escaped my lips. "I couldn't tell you... Started before we met... Needed money... Stopped till last month, couldn't tell you or they'd hurt you... Wouldn't let me leave... Did big job and got out today... That man is in the group I delivered too..." She tried to explain. I 'shh'ed her and smoother her hair and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, you're going to be okay. I love you so much Alex!" I say through my tears. Her eyes start to close as she whispers "I love you Pipes, forever and always...".I scream as I get pulled away by paramedics from the love of my life who is surrounded in a pool of her own blood. I break down and collapsed onto the floor. Red cradles me in her arms and screams for Nicky who had just arrived to call Diane. I feel such pain in my heart but I also feel numb. I watch them put the love of my life on a stretcher and race her into an ambulance which takes off. I feel arms wrap around me guiding me into another ambulance. Some guy saying I'd been shot. I wasn't listening. Red came in the ambulance with me. Nothing around me feels real. I see and feel nothing. All I can see is my time with my Alex running through my mind and ending on her lifeless body. I feel every time she touched me and then I feel her blood on my hands and clothes. I smell her shampoo and perfume, then I smell her. I taste every inch of her body, and then I taste bile rising in my throat. I hear every word she ever said to me. Then I hear the last words she said, 'I love you Pipes, forever and always'.

Then I blackout.

 **A/N I didn't cry writing this. Honest.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Have a little hope, hunny

Piper's POV

\- 1 month later -

She's not woken up. But she will. Despite what the doctors say, I know she will. This is the second time she's saved my life. The second time she's been laying in a hospital bed looking lifeless. Because of me. One centimetre. That's how close the bullet was to her heart. It left various splinters in her. The stab wound was bigger than we thought. It punctured her liver. I did my research, although I wish I hadn't. A stab wound to the liver will kill you much faster than of that to the intestine due to the blood flow. But I try not to think about it.

I've not once left her bedside since I got here. When we were first bought in I was unconscious. They had to operate on my shoulder to draw out the bullet. It apparently went through muscle and cracked a bone or something. They had to pin it. I wasn't paying much attention. It took Red and Nicky several times to get that through to me. As soon as I woke from surgery I went to find Alex. Nicky had called Diane. She walked in a few minutes after me. She looked at her daughter with a tear stained face and looked to me. She tried talking to me. But I felt too numb. I still do.

I haven't talked to anyone apart from Alex. I believe she can hear me. I talk to her when no one is around. I've refused to eat or drink. Since Diane was the only mother figure I have she gave consent to put me on a saline drip. My organs were apparently shutting down. But I don't care. All I care about is her.

"Hey Hunny, how you feeling?" Diane asked as she entered the room to the both of us. Like the past month she had a reply of silence. She sat next to me and held the hand that wasn't holding Alex's and rested her other hand on Alex's leg. She was mindlessly babbling. Trying to make conversation but I can't. I feel numb. She stopped and looked at me. She really looked at me. For the first time in a month I looked back. I know I looked a wreck. I caught myself in the mirror this morning when I went to the toilet. My eyes are sunken, my skin is pale... I look like a shell of what I once was. When Alex wasn't lying on the hospital. I had stopped crying. It was pointless. I had no tears to cry anyway. Until today.

A single tear rolled down my cheek. Followed by another and another. Diane pulled me into a hug as I felt tears of her own fall onto the top of my head. I just let her hold me. I was too tired to protest. After an hour she let me go and I looked back into her eyes. "Drugs." I said in a cracked, weak voice which was almost to quite to hear, making Diane jump. "What do you mean drugs, Pipes?" She asked with a confused expression on her face. "Alex..." I sighed, "before we had got together she had been selling drugs and stuff in a drug ring to make money for the two of you. She only did a few jobs and then stopped. Until a few months ago. The head of the ring, Kubra, had called her. Told her he needed her back. She refused. He said He'd do unspeakable things to me and you. She felt she had no choice. She knew he meant it. He's dangerous. Fahri, the one who watched over Alex, got in contact with her the day it - earlier that day. They met. He gave her a way out. Said if she did this last deal they'd let her go. She took it. It was a big deal to a top, dangerous customer. Later that night she seemed lighter... She had seemed happy. We went out. On the way back... A guy who worked for the customer... That's when she told me what had happened. The drug dealing. The guy. He... He want to stab me but Alex, she moved in front and got hit. She fell. I cradled her in my arms" I proceeded looking at my arms. The arms I caught her in. More tears now streaming down my face. "He pulled out a gun. He pointed it at me. She nudged me. It would of gone to my heart. It went to my shoulder. He shot again. It was too late for me to move. She threw herself on me somehow. She got shot. He ran. Red came out and... And they took her away... It was my fault... I should of been shot! Diane it was my f-!" Diane pulled me into another embrace as she smoothed my hair and 'shh'ed me.

She didn't know what had happened. The police only knew from CCTV. They'd caught the guy and were now searching for Kubra, Fahri and anyone else involved. "If she doesn't wake up it's all my fault" I say, my voice emotionless. "You know our Alex, Pipes. She will wake up. Have a little hope, Hunny. She will be okay. It was not your fault. It wasn't anyone's but that Kubra guy. They had found her and recruited her. It will be okay. She will pull through and when she does she will tell you the exact same thing; this is not on you. She loves you so much Piper, she'd do anything for you. You have made my daughter so happy and for that I could never be more grateful. You gave her that spark she was missing. Every time she's with you or talks about you her eyes shine and she glows so much I could use a pair of sunglasses..." Diane giggles and I find it in me to laugh along lightly. I pull back again and look at Diane. "You're such an amazing Mom Diane and Alex is so lucky to have you. She loves you to the end of the world and back... She's always said you're not just her Mom but her best friend too, y'know?" I reply. Diane gave me a watery smile and then looked at me seriously.

"Okay, miss Chapman, you need to get your shit together now. When Alex wakes up she is not going to want to see you looking this shit - no offense. You are going to go have a shower and change into the clothes I bought for you and then I'm going to go buy you some food and something to drink which you will drink. I'm going to stay here with you overnight tonight and you're actually going to sleep for more than thirty minutes. Understand?" She finished with a smile. I reciprocated the smile. "Yes ma'am" I replied sarcastically to which she hit me on my good arm.

For the first time in a month a flicker of hope burned in my stomach as I hopped into the shower - I suddenly had an amazing feeling burning my stomach. I let the warm water caress every inch of my body before squeezing a generous amount of coconut shampoo into my hand and massaged my scalp with it, assuring every strand of hair was lathered with it's delicious scent. I copied the actions with conditioner and rinsed before washing every inch of my body and shaving. I got out the shower and briefly dried my hair before spraying on some salt spray. I slipped into the ripped stone wash jeans Diane had bought and the NYC jumper paired with some white converses. I walked back into Alex's room and Diane smiled at me. I gave her a genuine smile back.

"There, you look ten times better now. You wait here whilst I go get you something to eat and drink" She explained as she walked out the room. I took Alex's hand and started talking, "I put on that coconut shampoo you like... I still remember that day you washed my hair for me with it... Your hands sure do have a variety of talents. I can imagine you smirking at that. You always have had a dirty mind. I miss you Alex... Me and Diane both do, so much. I love you, Alex..."

Diane basically fell through the door with her arms full of food causing me to jump. "Jesus Christ Diane! You aren't feeding a small army" I said laughing. "Shut up you, I didn't know what you were fancying so yeah... Okay, maybe I went a little overboard." She confessed with a chuckle before sitting next to me and putting the food on Alex's bed. "Now, eat something." She directed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some strawberries, "Yes ma'am!" I reply sarcastically again. Just as Diane was about to swat me she stopped.

"Ma'am? That's a different one for you Pipes... Go on, hit her Mom". We moved our heads so fast I thought we'd both have whiplash. "I do love that coconut shampoo, Pipes" Alex carried on with the very little, raspy, cracked voice she had. Her sexy smirk and little, weak wink... Apparently the shock and erratic change in emotions was too great for me to deal with and I collapsed.


	34. Chapter 34-New Beginnings&Happy Endings

Piper's POV

By the time I came around, I had been put into a hospital bed next to Alex's and she was sat up talking to Diane. I slowly got up but my head started spinning and I rocked slightly. Diane noticed and rushed over to my side to help me get to Alex. When I was right at her bedside I burst into tears and wrapped my arms around her as best as I could. "Hello to you too" she murmured hoarsely.

"I love you so much Alex" I mumble into her neck, "don't you ever fucking do that to me again!" I proceeded to which she chuckles. I presses my lips against hers as silent tears rush down my face and meet at our lips, giving the kiss a salty taste. "Miss Vause?" We're interrupted by a male voice. I pull black blushing to see Diane with a smile on her face as she gave me a small wink. I then looked to the important looking doctor.

"Well Miss Vause-" "please," Alex interrupts, "call me Alex." The doctor nods and proceeds. "Well, _Alex,_ I understand my colleague came around earlier to check on your wounds just after you woke up. I also understand she didn't explain much so that's what I'm here for. You suffered a rather deep and large stab wound to your liver and a gun shot wound a centimetre away from your heart. You have been healing nicely but you will be in pain for a little while and you will also be quite weak. We will be booking you in for physical therapy when you feel a little stronger to help with the stab wound and your mobility. You have haled very nicely from what we can see... Although, you have been in a coma for roughly three months. You are a very lucky woman Alex." He concludes. Alex lightly trues to squeeze my hand and looks me in the eye as she says, "I know I am."

18 months later - Alex's POV

I was released from hospital a month after I woke up which is pretty good going. I fully recovered a few months later. I talked with the police and the people involved with the drug ring have been tracked down and the last 'customer' I had has been caught. Me and Pipes have been going stronger than ever. Hell, we made it to our 2 year anniversary (bar a day). Who would have thought it? The big, bad Alex Vause being with someone for two whole years.

"Alex? Are you nearly done?" I heard Piper shout. She's taking me away somewhere, but I'm not sure where. She won't tell me. "How can I be nearly done packing if I don't know what kind of climate I should be packing for?" I retorted. Piper sighed as she burst into the room to see me surrounded by clothes. "Fine!" She exclaimed with a sigh. "Pack for somewhere warm but take some dressy clothes. You know, to go out and stuff." She said before leaving the room. I put in some clothes that I thought would be appropriate and the usual necessities that I thought would be needed for a "warm" climate.

Hours later and we had gotten on a plane (me being blindfolded so I didn't know where we were going) and had landed on new soil. As soon as we stepped off the plane I knew where we were and I'd never been so excited in all my life. "We're in New York?" I screamed at Piper before jumping on her. "It appears so" Piper said with a laugh, holding me in an embrace whilst i planted a hard kiss on her lips.

"Okay Alex, listen to me. It's like 12 am here so we're going to go to the hotel I booked. God knows be both need some sleep, or I do at least. I have a big day planned out for you tomorrow." Piper said seriously. I complied, hesitantly and a little confused as to what she meant by 'big day', and we grabbed our suitcases before hailing a cab. Piper told the guy the name of the hotel and we were there in ten minutes. We clambered up the stairs and into our room. It was breath taking and I was dying to look around but the excitement has worn me out and the adrenaline had worn off. We quickly got changed and collapsed onto the heavenly bed where we slept peacefully.

The next day, I woke up at 1pm. Alone. I looked over to Piper's side of the bed and saw a note.

 _'Good morning sleepy head,_

 _Happy two year anniversary! I'm sorry I can't be there for when you wake up, but you'll understand why I'm not soon enough. There will be a taxi coming to collect you at 5pm. There's a dress in the bathroom that I want you to wear. I'm sorry this note can't be longer but I couldn't help but watch you as you slept which left me little time to write this. I'll see you soon._

 _All my love, your Pipes x'_

I smile as I read the letter before dragging my ass out of bed and into the bathroom once I had grabbed my phone. I put on some music as I stripped down to my birthday suit and stepped into the shower. I took time to massage the shampoo into my scalp before rinsing it off and doing the same with my conditioner. I then pulled out my razor and shaved before I washed every inch of my body. I let the water run over my body as I thought about what Piper could possibly be planning but came up short. After a little longer of enjoying the pressure of the water on my skin, I reluctantly got out of the heavenly shower.

I looked at my phone to see it was already 4pm. I seriously needed to get my ass in gear. I dried my hair and let it fall in its natural raven waves. I then pinned back the sides with bobby pins so it was a little cooler - it was boiling. I opened the dress bag Piper had left me. It was breath-taking. It was a white dress that'd end at my mid thigh. It had a very low cut back with 3/4 length sleeves. The front was in a v-cut shape. It was simple but beautiful and perfect for this weather. I looked under the bag to see Piper had also picked me some black heels which would go with the dress perfectly. She was perfect.

When I had finished ogling at the dress, I grabbed my make up case and pulled out some eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow and lipstick. I first applied my winged eyeliner like I have been doing for years and put on some light mascara to accentuate my eyelashes. I then applied a little bit of grey eye shadow but not too much. Enough for it to be delicate but to also make my eyes pop. Then last but not least, I put on some ruby red lipstick.

I double checked my make-up and hair and did a few little touch ups. When I was happy, I put on some underwear, the dress and the heals. I grabbed the little black clutch bag I had bought and shoved in some money and my phone. I looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall which told me I had three minutes until the taxi was due. I gave myself a once over and grabbed my leather jacket in case I got cold and headed down to the entrance. I was greeted by a man wearing a full blown suit.

"Miss Vause?" he asked. "Yes?" I replied a little confused. He gave me a small smile. "Your car is waiting for you" he explained as he guided me out to a sleek black car. I got into the back and the man got in the front. We drove through New York in a blur. I could feel butterflies erupting in my stomach. I can't wait to see Piper. I can't quite believe it's been two years we've been together. It both feels like it's been longer but a shorter period of time. It's crazy. I never thought Id be so lucky to have found the love of my life at the young age of 18. It takes some people their whole life and even then they sometimes don't find their soul mate.

"We're here ma'am" the driver said, interrupting my thoughts. I took in my surroundings. "No fucking way" I whispered to myself. The driver let out a chuckle. I got out of the posh car and so did the driver. "Miss Chapman is waiting for you at the top" he explained before leaving. I didn't reply. The sight of the statue of liberty stunned me speechless. I was suddenly thankful for getting fit and doing more running. I was sure gonna need it.

I took the elevator as far as I could and walked up the remaining steps to the top. When I was at the top, I saw her. She looked gorgeous. She had her back to me so was unaware of my presence. She was wearing a dress much like my own but it was black, short sleeves, longer and had slits down both sides. I silently walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped at first but soon relaxed. "Happy anniversary Alex" she said as she turned around and placed a loving kiss on my lips. We hesitantly pulled away and I whispered, "Happy anniversary, Piper".

It was at that moment I really looked around. The space was lit with candles and there were red roses scattered everywhere. I looked out at the view and audibly gasped. "What do you think?" Piper asked, sounding a little nervous. I looked into her eyes and simply said "It's perfect. You're perfect. I love you." I kissed her hard and moans escaped both of our lips.

When air became a necessity, we pulled away and Piper moved back a little and took my hands in her own. "I love you so much Alex. These two years with you have been the best in my life. We've gone through things and gotten through every obstacle that's stood in our way. Most couples who have been together for 50 years haven't been through what we have... But it's made us stronger. With every day that passes I somehow love you more. I love everything about you. I love the way I can get lost in your eyes, the softness of your lips, your cute little nose, your long delicate fingers, your whole, goddess body... But I also love how caring you are, how your always there for me, how you know when to buy Chinese food but also know when to go on a crazy adventure, how you don't complain about my weirdness and my bad habits, how you can make me smile so easily and you also know what to do when I'm upset. You saved me Alex, in more ways than one and for that I can never repay you. I love you with my whole heart... With every fibre of my being. You're my universe and everything in it. And that's why I feel like this is the best time to do... Well, this..." Piper concluded.

I had tears streaming down my cheeks and they only intensified as she got down on one knee and pulled out a box from behind her. She opened it facing me and my hand went straight to my mouth. Laying inside was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was one diamond in the middle but it was a dainty little thing. It was so simple but I loved it. But nowhere near as much as I loved what happened next. She removed the ring from the box and took my left hand. "Alex Vause, I love you more than words can say... Will you marry me?" She asks. I look from the ring to her gorgeous sea blue eyes. "Yes" I say through the tears streaming down my cheaks.

She slips the ring onto my ring finger and pulls me in for the most passionate, love filled kiss we had ever had. I'm sure it would of gone on longer if it wasn't for the cheers confusing me. I pull back and look around to see my mom, Nichols and Houston all stood there and all - for the most part surprisingly- crying. Without looking in the mirror I know I have the biggest, beaming smile on my face. I look back to Piper and pull her into another long, passionate kiss. I can hear several photos being taken and cheers but in that moment, all I can thinks, see, smell, feel, hear and taste is Piper Chapman. My fiancée.

"Y'know" I say through my tears, "Piper Vause has a nice ring to it". We both laugh and kiss again.

I once thought that new beginnings were non existent, as were happy endings. But the woman in front of me proved all of that wrong. Who knew walking into that English class at Litchfield College and sitting at that table with that blonde haired, blue eyed beauty would be my new beginning and that I would get a happy ending?

All I know is that I am so deeply in love with my fiancée - Piper Chapman - and I cant think of anywhere id rather be right now than at the top of the liberty statue with her and my little, crazy family.

 **A/N** So... That's it guys... That's the end of 'A New Beginning'. I've loved writing this fanfic so much and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. I've laughed and cried writing this and I've loved writing about Alex and Pipers journey.

 ** _If you did love this fanfic I have some good news... Me and a friend are going to be setting up a new account and writing a Vauseman fanfiction together. As soon as we start I will post on her what it is called and where you can find it._**

Thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed it.


	35. NEX VAUSEMAN FANFICTION

Okay so as I mentioned in my last chapter, me and a friend have started writing a new Vauseman fanfiction. There is already a prologue and the first chapter uploaded and we will be aiming to update a few times a week.

Our user is 'thosegaygirls' and the story is called 'Hearts at War'. If you're too lazy to look it up like I would probably be, this is the link - s/11998019/1/Hearts-at-War

Please give it a read! It would mean a lot to the both of us. Thank-you.


End file.
